Chatty Plunnies
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: Short KaiShin blurbs as a result of chatting with a friend. **Chapter 100 is UP! WHOO! - Onsen**
1. Do What You Want With Me

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

**_These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**_Dragon-sama: ...and Hibari-san is *heart*__*heart*__*heart*__! His catch phrase? "I'll bite you to death."__ *SQUEES* He's so snarky! (yume-rie(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KHR-like-the-c-l-o-u-d-s-96688678) Preeeetty...._

_Tsu-chan: 'Bite you to death'? That's... odd... BUT FUNNY!! xD .._

_Dragon-sama: So funny! Bite Tsuna-kun, Hibari-san! You know he wants you to! Actual quote from fan-translation of manga of Tsuna to Hibari: "Do whatever you want with me..." XD _

_Tsu-chan: ... Well, dang, I want to see that line on a DCMK manga/doujinshi! xD Ohh~ the thrills we'll have._

_Dragon-sama: *falls to the ground laughing* But would it be Kaito in a fit of playfulness trying to get Shin-chan's attention? Or would it be angsty!Shinichi being dramatic? Or would it be crack-fic!Shinichi acting **waaaay** ooc? Or best of all, will it be oblivious-to-innuendo!Shinichi and playful-eager-take-advantage!Kaito? Oh the possibilities!_

_Tsu-chan: xD All of them are too... **interesting** to pass up!_

_Dragon-sama: Lesse...  
_

* * *

Shinichi groaned, flopping back onto the couch. His head was killing him, his feet were aching, he _swore_ he'd pulled something in his leg on that last leap, and the stupid thief (sans costume) had the audacity to stand there smiling at him.

"Shin-chaaan! I just want to help!" Kaito whined, leaning over the back of the couch to be face to face with the detective. Shinichi sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You know what? Do whatever you want with me, I don't care anymore," he mumbled, and completely missed the shocked and rather gleeful expression that passed across the magician's face.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: XD _

_Tsu-chan: Ohhh~ Shin-chan, you shouldn't have said that! xD Go ahead, Kai-chan! *squee!*_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next chapter is a sort of continuation of this theme, using another of the suggestions.


	2. Really Do What You Want With Me!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: Ahem...  
_

* * *

"Kaito!"

The aforementioned boy looked up in astonishment as his boyfriend (fully grown!) came bursting into the room, wailing at the top of his lungs. A moment later, Kaito found himself with a lap full of sobbing Shinichi.

"Kaito! I can't stand it anymore! I don't _care_ anymore!"

The sometimes-thief blinked, before coming to grips with the situation (and the delightful little morsel in his arms).

"There there Shin-chan! What's wrong?"

This was quite bizarre. As Shinichi shifted to throw his arms around Kaito, he revised his opinion. Bizarre, but not all that bad.

"Haibara said I was a cold fish--" Kaito shuddered, "--who would _never_ get laid! You!" Here Shinichi pulled back to glare in his confused and amused boyfriend's eyes. "Do what you want with me! I demand it!"

"...Shinichi, did Haibara-hime try another experimental cure on you?"

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Because I am just that awesome, and I just did crack!Shinichi. Oh yes! I didn't think I could do it!_

_Tsu-chan: *roots for Kai-chan* Go, Kai-chan! Take the chance! lol  
Tsu-chan: Is it evil of me to want Kai-chan to take advantage of the situation Shin-chan's in?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, I did crack!Shinichi...and boy was it fun! Next one is quite...short.


	3. Short and Sweet

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: Quick! Give me a one line plunnie!_

_Tsu-chan: What!?  
Tsu-chan: ^^;_

_Dragon-sama: I will write a couple sentences to any plunnie you give me, right now! :D_

_Tsu-chan: Uhh, ... *draws a blank*  
Tsu-chan: *headdesk*_

_Dragon-sama: *grins*_

_Tsu-chan: Kai-chan sees Shin-chan blush and decides he likes it.  
Tsu-chan: X(  
_

_Dragon-sama: Hoookay! *cracks knuckles*_

* * *

Kaito had seen many pretty things in this life; sparkling gems, beautiful sunsets, planes _not _in a burning wreck...But as Shinichi smiled shyly and blushed, Kaito decided there were a lot more precious things in the world.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *wipes brow*  
Dragon-sama: How's that?_

_Tsu-chan: *squeee!!!!* KAWAII!!!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Short and sweet. Next one, Kai-kun gets down on one knee. Really!


	4. Proposal

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: Yay, goofing off!_

_Dragon-sama: ^_~  
Dragon-sama: Hm..._

* * *

Shinichi was trapped, trapped like a...like...well, he was unable to get away. In front of him was the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen. Kaito was down on one knee, clasping Shinichi's hand in both of his. He wasn't ready for this! Hadn't they only been dating for a few months?! When had they started dating anyway! He was trying to catch the stupid thief!

"Shinichi..." Kaito said, gazing warmly up at him.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (You know what happens next, right? XD)_

_Tsu-chan: XD Unless you and Kai-chan are pranking me and Shin-chan, I believe I **do** know where this is going!_

_Dragon-sama: (It's Kai-kun. Of course we're pranking you!)_

* * *

"I know this is sudden, but...can I borrow five bucks? I'm hungry and broke."

Later, Kaito was both hungry and sporting a very red cheek.

* * *

_Tsu-chan: =))  
Tsu-chan: Oh~ Kai-chan, you should know better!_

_Dragon-sama: I was trying to do Kai-kun's version of "do what you want with me," but this worked better._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the interrupt in the middle, but it fit too well to leave out. Next time I attempt (and fail at) angst!


	5. Waaaangst!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: *sniggers* I need to work on my angsty Shin-chan too. I find that oddly hard to write..._

_Tsu-chan: Angsty Shin-chan? You mean the 'do what you want with me'?_

_Dragon-sama: Nah...like the "It's all too much comfort me!" Shin-chan._

_Tsu-chan: Ohh~ ... Have you mentioned it to me before?_

_Dragon-sama: *cracks knuckles* Let's give it a go!_

_Tsu-chan: *blink* Oh, okay?_

* * *

KID grinned as the sound of sirens and police pursuit faded into the distance. It had been a good night, and the heist of the hour was resting safely in his pocket.

The only dark spot was that a certain Tantei-kun hadn't showed up. KID was certain that the heist note had reached the teen detective, and his spy pidgins had recorded Shinichi planning on trying to foil his heist.

So why hadn't he shown up? Almost as if his thoughts had summoned him, KID saw a familiar figure crouched ahead, leaning over a box. This was more like it! An ambush perhaps?

But the detective didn't react, didn't even look up as KID's footsteps rang closer and closer. What was the detective looking at so intently that he would ignore his surroundings?

KID felt his worry grow as he finally caught sight of his Tantei-kun's face; it was oddly blank, and Shinichi was staring dully into the box.

"Good evening, Tantei-kun. I didn't see you at the heist." No reaction. There was an odd mewling sound, and KID realized that Shinichi was cradling something in his lap. All of a sudden, KID knew what he'd find as he stepped closer.

Inside the box were three dead kittens, fur matted and bloody. Shinichi was cradling a fourth kitten, who was still alive and clawing weakly at the teen's arm.

"Tantei-kun. Come away from there. You'll catch a cold if you stay out tonight."

Finally Shinichi turned to face the thief, and KID was ever thankful for his poker face. He knew the detective ran across so much death, but it never seemed to get to him. .... (GAAAAH CAN'T DO IT!)

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: Sorry, that's about as far as I can go_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_Dragon-sama: Angsty Shin-chan, you **are** the death of me!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: *sighs* Shin-chan...you are easy to tease but hard to torture. Kaito on the other hand...


	6. Nightmare

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: In the meantime....QUICK! Give me a line plunnie!_

_Tsu-chan: Line plunny!? Now? But I'm still half asleep!  
Tsu-chan: Nightmare!_

_Dragon-sama: *cracks knuckles*_

_Tsu-chan: Does that count?_

* * *

Kaito flailed upright, scream stuck stubbornly in his throat as his wide eyes took in the nighttime scene of his bedroom. Gasping for breath, he gripped his hair with one hand, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the..._horrible_ images still dancing in his mind.

Movement next to him made him jump as arms twined around his waist. Shinichi's half-asleep eyes peered up at him as the detective buried his face in Kaito's chest.

"...Nightmare?"

Kaito took a deep breath, hugging Shinichi to him and burying his face in the black locks.

"Not anymore."

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (How's that?)_

_Tsu-chan: *coos* Apparently, you're torturing Kai-chan now. lol! It's so cute! If you shove aside the fact that we're tormenting Kai-chan. *grins widely*_

_Dragon-sama: *grins* Yes yes, well. "Nightmare" sorta means **someone** has to suffer, right?_

_Tsu-chan: lolz, I suppose... xD_

_Dragon-sama: Well, next time just give me the prompt "half asleep"! **Which** I actually used as well! XD_

_Tsu-chan: Would you like to? lol!_

_Dragon-sama: Hm....*thinks for a bit*_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next time is a bit of a continuation of this! As in, I wrote it directly after this.


	7. Sleepy Birthdays

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: Well, next time just give me the prompt "half asleep"! **Which** I actually used as well! XD_

_Tsu-chan: Would you like to? lol!_

_Dragon-sama: Hm....*thinks for a bit*_

* * *

Shinichi leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the precinct. Eyes closed, he was half asleep as the minutes ticked by, oblivious to the sound of people moving around him.

His eyes blinked open as he felt a pair of lips on his, and he saw his boyfriend's eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Wait long?" Kaito asked as they parted.

"It's not like you to be late," Shinichi countered mildly, still half dazed from sleep and the unexpected kiss.

"Believe it or not, it was Ran who decided to make me late!" Kaito said cheerfully, pulling Shinichi to his feet and guiding him out of the building.

"Oh?" The detective felt more awake as the cool night air enveloped them. "What did she need?"

"Simply to remind me to remind _you_ that it is indeed your birthday!"

Shinichi paused warily, waiting for the explosion of confetti, flashing lights, or other embarrassing tricks to appear. Kaito just smiled at him.

"Is it?" Shinichi finally asked, when it was apparent embarrassment wasn't imminent.

"Mhmmm....Which is why we're going to go to dinner, spend a nice evening at home, and not make a big deal about it."

Shinichi blinked. "That's....not exactly your style."

"Well, just for tonight, I wanted you to myself," the magician said with a soft smile, rose appearing in his hands. He offered it to the now blushing Shinichi.

"...Idiot," he mumbled, taking the flower, but didn't object when the other boy put his arm around his shoulder. Sleepiness forgotten, Shinichi figured this would be enough, at least for tonight.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (*wipes brow* Fluff is haaaard...)_

_Tsu-chan: KAWAII!!!! xD_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next one is one of my faaaavorites!! Based off a picture, so you should check out the link!


	8. Reading and Coffee

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: http(colon slash slash)blue(dot)kakiko(dot)com/1412/gallery/kkkc(dot)htm KAWAII!!! xD_

_Dragon-sama: *dies laughing*  
Dragon-sama: I LOVE LOVE LOVE KKKC!!!  
Dragon-sama: THAT IS GOING TO BE MY NEW BACKGROUND AT WORK!!!_

* * *

The only sound was the rustle of the newspaper, interspersed with the sound of the occasional page turn.

"Don't you get tired of reading about KID's heist antics?" Conan asked sourly, not bothering to look up from his book. Kaito grinned, not bothered at all as he continued perusing the article on the latest heist

"Don't you get tired of reading those Holmes novels over and over again?" he countered, freeing one hand to snap his fingers. There was a puff of smoke in Conan's lap, and his precious book was replaced with one of the couch pillows.

"Hey!" Conan cried, hitting the grinning magician with said pillow. Grumbling, he half crawled into Kaito's lap (wrinkling the paper and ignoring the indignant squawk) to reach under the pillow there and retrieve his book. He flopped back down grumpily, opening the book again.

"Are you tormenting poor Conan-kun again?" Shinichi asked, coming up to the pair on the couch with a coffee mug in hand. Behind him, KID followed with another steaming mug.

"Of course he is!" Conan pouted, trying to find his place again. Shinichi came near enough the grinning Kaito so that the magician could hook an arm around the detective's waist, half pulling him onto the couch. KID grinned, leaning over to proffer the steaming beverage to the smallest boy. Conan looked up with a frown, but managed a grin to the taller boy in thanks.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: XDDD I LOVE LOVE THAT PIC!!_

_Tsu-chan: xD Isn't it cuuuute!?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And yes, it _is_ currently my background at work. *grins* Next one you don't _have_ to check out the pics, but it's what we were looking at.


	9. So, How Was It?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: http(colon slash slash)blue(dot)kakiko(dot)com/1412/gallery/paro2(dot)htm The artist's so mean to Ran-san! xD lol_

_Dragon-sama: *rush rush rush* KAWAII!!  
Dragon-sama: RAN IS *heart*!!!_

_Tsu-chan: Isn't it!? xD *fangirls*  
Tsu-chan: If you replace 2 with 1, you'll get another similar pic!  
Tsu-chan: http(colon slash slash)blue(dot)kakiko(dot)com/1412/gallery/paro1(dot)htm  
Tsu-chan: Then there's the parodies to play with. (Ohh, we can torment Ran-san!)_

_Dragon-sama: Ran-san? Torment? *evil gleam in eyes*_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

* * *

"Shinichi! Are you listening to me?" Ran demanded, rolling her eyes at the back of her friend's head. Shinichi turned, blinking absently at her as his attention was obviously elsewhere.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, eyes already turning back to the distant sounds of sirens and shouts.

"Mou! You could at least pay attention when you're with me! What's going on, anyway?" Ran sighed, resigned to their peaceful night out being interrupted. Again.

"I think it's a--" Shinichi began, but cut off as a white-clad figure came dropping from above, right in front of him.

"It's KID--!" Ran choked as the thief seized her friend's face and began kissing him passionately. Shinichi let out a surprised squeak as his arms came up to push the thief away, only to clutch at the thief's clothes when KID took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ran stood there, blushing and gaping as KID released Shinichi, grinned and bowed politely to her, then ran off. A moment later the KID taskforce (Nakamori in the lead) went charging by, ignoring the two red-faced teenagers.

"..."

"..."

"So how was it?"

"RAN!"

* * *

_Tsu-chan: xD  
Tsu-chan: That was *heart*!!!_

_Dragon-sama: Well, it's __**almost**__ tormenting Ran, right?  
Dragon-sama: See! You shouldn't leave me alone like that! I get...__**ideas**_

_Tsu-chan: It's tormenting Shin-chan, actually, lol!_

_Dragon-sama: Hey, I tried!_

_Tsu-chan: Wonder why KID-kun did that, lol!_

_Dragon-sama: Hee hee hee... I wonder?  
Dragon-sama: :D_

_Tsu-chan: X(_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ran _is_ quite hard to torment. Next one is a continuation of this conversation! With Heiji!


	10. No Really, How Was It?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: Hm...the only real way I could think to torment Ran is to make her still pining over Shinichi, and I'll have enough of that in 30 cases. Now I like teasing her, and making her a fangirl. XD_

_Tsu-chan: XD yaoifangirl!Ran?_

_Dragon-sama: Yes! yaoifangirl!Ran is *heart*  
_

_Tsu-chan: What about the others? Is Heiji-kun gonna be a fanboy or is he going to be the anti? Or maybe he'll just be a friend. xD  
Tsu-chan: *is remembering joisbishmyoga's Deal*_

_Dragon-sama: He's the enthusiastic friend! Or...maybe the indenial!Heiji would be more fun...  
Dragon-sama: Or maybe he'll have fun teasing Shin-chan!_

_Tsu-chan: xD  
Tsu-chan: Yay! tortu- teasing Shin-chan!_

* * *

"So..."

"..."

"I heard something interestin' from Nee-san."

"..."

"Somethin' about a certain _thief_?"

"I have no memory of that event."

"Uh huh. So...._was_ he any good?"

"Shut _up_ Hattori!"

* * *

_Dragon-sama: :D_

_Tsu-chan: xD!!!  
Tsu-chan: __*heart*__!_

_Dragon-sama: This is almost too easy...Sorry Shin-chan! You're just too easy to tease!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Next time; opposites attract! Like...ya know...magnets? *grins*


	11. Magnetic Attraction

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: *nods* Kai-kun can make him lighten up! One reason I like Kai-kun over Heiji-kun. *nods*_

_Tsu-chan: xD !!!  
Tsu-chan: Because they're equal and opposites!_

_Dragon-sama: I mean, HeiShin would end up being more of a mystery than a romance, right?_

_Tsu-chan: And opposites attract!  
Tsu-chan: Yep, yep!_

_Dragon-sama: *attaches magnets to a certain thief and detective* Right. *whistles innocently*_

_Tsu-chan: Attach magnetic belts, then throw away the key!_

* * *

"...This is somehow your fault."

"Uh...I can't exactly deny that, Tantei-kun, but I really wasn't expecting you to be here today."

Shinichi shifted, red faced, distinctly aware that he was too close for comfort to a certain international thief.

"Ah...Tantei-kun?" KID squeaked, "Could you...not move?"

"What are you--" Shinichi blushed as he realized exactly _what_ was pressing into his thigh. "Uh...right."

"..."

"..."

"_Why_ did you bring magnetic belts again?"

"Well, there were a good idea at the time?"

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Squeak!!  
Tsu-chan: *cackles*  
Tsu-chan: xD_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm sorry! ...Wait, no I'm not! *pats the boys* Sorry, sorry, but it's funny! Next time; changing rooms, birthday cake, and cameras!


	12. Fanboys!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_

* * *

**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: http(colon slash slash)m1000sk(dot)web(dot)fc2(dot)com/collabo/detective2(dot)htm_

_Dragon-sama: Fan magazines about Shin-chan! XDDD_

_Tsu-chan: xD!!!_

_Dragon-sama: Weeell....line plunny? *looks hopeful* One more before I go?_

_Tsu-chan: Hm... Fitting room? *gah, not good, not good!*_

_Dragon-sama: *grins*_

_Tsu-chan: Gah, the things I think of!  
Tsu-chan: Birthday cake! xD_

* * *

Shinichi sighed, absent-mindedly doing up the buttons of the shirt he was trying on. Outside he could hear Kaito shuffling around, no doubt trying to substitute the more formal clothes Shinichi had picked out for things less....well, less covering, for starters.

Shaking his head at his boyfriend's stubbornness (and ignoring the hypocrisy of the thought), he glanced at himself in the fitting room mirror to see how the clothes looked.

And caught sight of a camera lens pointed in his direction, attached to the hand of a certain magician.

"KAITO!" Shinichi roared, bursting out of the stall with a furious expression at the cringing boy.

"But Shiiiin-chaaan! I need to take pictures of you, and you never let me!" Kaito whined, pulling one of the best puppy-dog looks Shinichi had seen in a while. He was unmoved.

"That gives you no right to--what do you mean _need_?" the detective demanded, eyes narrowing as Kaito winced.

"Uh...well, you know those fan magazines of you?" Kaito said hesitantly. Shinichi glared more.

"You mean the ones with me playing soccer, going to school, eating birthday cake, _sleeping_? Those stalkerish magazines?"

"Uh...did you know they offer prizes for the best pictures?"

"...Kaito?"

"Yes dear?"

"Couch. For the week. And no heists."

"Shiniiiichiiiii~!

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Oh no...  
Tsu-chan: *headwalls* Kai-chan! You should know better!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's all, folks! Well, until tonight when I chat with her again, I suppose. Posting _will_ be sporadic!


	13. Computer Woes

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: Are you there?_

_Tsu-chan: Yah, hi Sama!  
Tsu-chan: I'll just warn you that my internet might disconnect me._

_Dragon-sama: Wow, did you die already?  
Dragon-sama: *pokes Tsu-chan* Wonder what's up with your internet..._

_Tsu-chan: I think it's because the computer I'm using now is dang ugly... It's slow. *nods*_

_Dragon-sama: Ah see. *grins*_

_Tsu-chan: __^^;_

* * *

"Damn it..." Kaito muttered as the computer once again failed to respond.

"If you didn't visit so many unsecure sites, you wouldn't have so many viruses eating up your cpu time," Shinichi said unfeelingly from the couch behind him.

"It's my job to go searching for the most obscure, easily mis-interpreted, and most of all _very secure_ legends, stories, and the like," Kaito protested, poking disconsolately at the keyboard. "I can't help it that so much of my research takes me to...eh...'inconvenient' sites."

"Or maybe you just spend too much time playing around. _How_ many games do you have on there?" Shinichi grumbled. "It's amazing you manage to come up with _any_ heist notes at all..."

"Well," Kaito said brightly, giving up on his fried computer to face the other boy, "If you don't want me to play games on the _computer_..."

Shinichi's eyes widened, and he made an athletic leap for freedom.

"Wait Shin-chan! Don't you like games?" Kaito cried, and chased after the fleeing detective.

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: __(Yes yes, I know I can't spell while typing, unless I take the time to go back and proof-read. So sue me! :p)_

_Tsu-chan: __*snicker* It's not so bad, it's just one word._

* * *

A/N: Haven't had the chance to chat much lately, as she goes to bed when I get up, and vice versa. Next time, Kai-kun is overcome by Shin-chan's cuteness. Yup, that's about all.


	14. So cute!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: xD So much ARTZ!_

_Dragon-sama: He's so preetty.... *glomps on Shin-chan*_

_Tsu-chan: Shin-chan's pretty!! And adorable, and cute, and...  
Tsu-chan: Kaito: HEEY, what about me?!_

_Dragon-sama: Don't worry, Kai-kun! __I'll...__**take care **__of you! *cracks knuckles*_

_Tsu-chan: Kaito: *squeak* !?_

* * *

Shinichi ran a hand distractedly through his hair, mussing it up from his normal style and making himself resemble even more a certain magician.

Said magician watched idly from the couch as Shinichi continued pouring over the books and papers spread out in front of him, muttering every once and a while under his breath.

"Not the....but if they did that, then...wait, no, that can't be right..." Shinichi mumbled, putting his pencil between his teeth as he shuffled through a stack of papers.

Kaito abruptly stood up and threw himself at the detective.

"Gah! Kaito! Stop--!" Shinichi cried, trying to save his precious notes from flying all over as he was cuddled against the other teen.

"You're so _cute_ Shin-chan!" Kaito squealed, squeezing tight.

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: (See? I take care of Kai-kun! He gets cuddles!)_

_Tsu-chan: xD!!!_

* * *

A/N: I...have no excuses. *shrugs* Next one; I fail miserably at the Harry Potter crossover. That's a plunnie I need to sit down and think about!


	15. The Dread Hogwarts

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: xD Saguru-kun's the DCMK's version of preHarryPotter!Hermione_

_Dragon-sama: __XDDD!!!  
Dragon-sama: __Oh no.... _

_Tsu-chan: I can see it now, Kai-chan will cosplay as Harry Potter (messy hair)_

* * *

Kaito stared. The owl stared back.

"Can I...help you?" the magician asked warily, as the owl continued to stare. Seeming to understand, the owl purposefully stuck it's leg out.

"Ah...thank you," Kaito mumbled, untying the letter attached there. "Who in the world--aside from me, and I don't use _owls_--would use a bird to deliver a message?"

As soon as it was freed from it's burden, the owl flew off, leaving one puzzled teenager staring at the heavy letter, green ink emblazoned on it.

"Hogwarts..."

***

"Ah, you must be Kaito Kuroba," McGonagall said brusquely. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. I'm here to teach you a bit about the magical world, to acclimate you to your new move"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the stern looking woman, but bowed charmingly anyway.

"My lady...While I appreciate your thoughtfulness and admire your sense of duty, I do believe I sent a refusal to you prestigious school."

"Nonsense!" McGonagall huffed. "No one in their right mind refuses an invitation from Hogwarts! Besides, with the amount of magic you do on accident, I can't imagine how great you'll be once we train you up a bit!"

Kaito frowned inwardly, but kept up a pleasant smile for his Poker Face.

"None the less, I am refusing. Your magic does not interest me, and I would be losing too much by traveling halfway across the world."

McGonagall ignored him. "Now, I know you'll be on your best behavior, because students of Hogwarts are upstanding citizens, and we will not have anyone tarnishing our school's reputation."

Kaito's eyebrow twitched, wishing she would make like her magic and disappear. Suddenly he saw his savior appear, approaching at a leisurely pace from up the street.

"Shin-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Kaito crowed, bounding past the startled McGonagall to drape himself over the other teen.

"Mr. Kuroba! _What_ do you think you're doing!" the elderly lady said, aghast. "Release that young man this instant!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the fuming professor (looking much like Kaito had earlier), before peering at the magician draped all around him.

"Who's this, then?"

"She's a magic teacher, and wants to take me awaaaay!" Kaito cried theatrically, taking the opportunity to hug Shinichi tight. Shinichi blushed a bit, before scowling at McGonagall.

"No. You are _not_ teaching this idiot more tricks. You are _not_ going to give him ideas. And you are _NOT_ going to take him out of my sight...at least until I throw his butt in jail," he finished decisively.

"Aww...Shin-chan! If you want me in hand cuffs that much, all you have to do is ask!" Kaito cooed, and was promptly flipped as Shinichi tossed him over his shoulder.

"You've--*cough*--been taking lessons from Occhan?" Kaito wheezed at the retreating back, before realizing he was being left behind. "Shin-chaaaan! Wait for me!" he cried, magically recovered as he bounded away after the detective. McGonagall, quite forgotten, stared blankly after them.

"No...the boy's right. The Weasley twins were bad enough. Now to convince Albus..."

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: *laughs*_

_Dragon-sama: (*shrugs* Eh, best I could do. Not exactly what I wanted, but this __**is**__ on the spot!)_

_Tsu-chan: And it's cute! ... Sort of... lol!_

_Dragon-sama: Lolz! Don't be nice! XD_

* * *

A/N: I dunno, I think I failed. But that's okay, because as I said, these are written on the spot. Next time, Kai-kun is suffering! Can Shin-chan make him feel better?


	16. A Gentleman

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

_

* * *

Tsu-chan: *siiiiigh* Ohh~ This morning too, I brought ALL the materials I would need for school... They were heavy... I __**swear**__ I got more exercise today than the whole year combined..._

_Dragon-sama: Lol! School supplies are heavier than they look! I mean, if you compare a regular book of the same size as your text book, the text book is at least twice as heavy!!  
Dragon-sama: :)_

_Tsu-chan: Dx!!!_

_Dragon-sama: *pats Tsu-chan* At least you're getting good exercise?_

* * *

It was torture, agony! Kaito staggered under the weight of the books and notebooks in his hands and bag. Why on _earth_ did they make school books so heavy?!

He didn't know if he could make it. His feet dragged, his legs felt like lead, his arms were about to fall off...

"Kaito? Thanks for carrying my things," Shinichi mumbled tiredly next to him. Suddenly feeling lighter than air, Kaito grinned.

"No problem Shinichi!"

_

* * *

Dragon-sama: (You need a Kaito of your own!)_

_Tsu-chan: I do, it seems! ... Well, I __**did**__..._

* * *

A/N: Well, at least Kai-kun feels better? Anyway, next time isn't exactly a fic...more like, chat? Yeah...hypothetical chat...


	17. Chats!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Anyway....artz!! What are you drawing? 8D_

_Tsu-chan: Well, in her project, it's mostly supposed to show people doing stuff on the internet, like chatting... and blogging... and stuff...  
Tsu-chan: So I'm drawing chibis in front of the computer! xD_

_Dragon-sama: Do Kai-kun and Shin-chan chatting to each other!! XD_

_Tsu-chan: xD Will try... then I'll scan them xD!!!_

_Dragon-sama: XD!!! I'll come up with dialogue! Do you want it before or after you draw?_

_Tsu-chan: Before?  
Tsu-chan: So I can do the expressions!  
Tsu-chan: If I can...  
Tsu-chan: ^^;;_

* * *

1412luvsOneTruth: But it was funny!

HolmesGeek01: You dressed me up as KID and pushed me into a group of police officers. And Hakuba. _How_ was that fun?!

1412luvsOneTruth: But the look on Hakuba's face when he saw you!

HolmesGeek01: ...He thought I was you, proclaimed how he was right all along, then proceeded to hand-cuff me to the nearest six people.

1412luvsOneTruth: Well, I did get you out of that, and now we have handcuffs to play with! :D

HolmesGeek01: *headdesks* Next time, I'm not coming to your heist at _all_!

1412luvsOneTruth: Well, then I'll just have to hurry home to my sweety, right? :D

HolmesGeek01: ...You are not making the hate go away...

1412luvsOneTruth: *kisses*

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Good enough? XD)_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_Dragon-sama: Now draw, draw like the WIND!!_

* * *

A/N: If Tsu-chan does post her art and allows it, I shall put a link up here later! *pumps fist* So, that's all for now. We'll see how the chats strike us next!

A/N2: THE LINK: tsugumiwinters(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Chatty-Chibis-128126686


	18. Drowning For You

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: And I'm still hoping for one I can use this idea for... *sends subliminal messages*_

_Tsu-chan: Subliminal?_

_Dragon-sama: Basically it means unconsciously, or subtle_

_Tsu-chan: Ohh...~_

_Dragon-sama: I'm appealing to your subconscious mind!_

_Tsu-chan: ... I'm getting a telepathiclink!Kaito&Shinichi plunny..._

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks* YES! I'll do that one toooooo~!_

* * *

Hakuba hissed sharply as a spike of pain ran down his arm. He could hear distant shouts, no doubt from the police officers chasing after KID, but knew with no small amount of dread that he'd never be able to get their attention. Stuck inside a (currently) empty swimming pool with the cover sealing him in quite securely, he knew he was in a bit of trouble. Well, a lot of trouble, he reasoned as water sloshed around his ankles.

What should have been a simple heist (or at least shouldn't have been dangerous) had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Hakuba had seen a suspicious man lurking around, and of course had gone off to make sure it wasn't the thief in disguise. It turned out it was a murderer in disguise, and the only reason Hakuba hadn't yet joined the man's other victims in their fate was because the fool hadn't wanted to create a ruckus by shooting the detective out right.

Instead, he'd shoved the teen in the emptied pool (the deep end too, damnit), hitting the switch that closed the electronic cover. As he'd been sealed in, Hakuba had only a moment to notice another body in his prison before blackness engulfed him. Not only was he blind, in pain (he'd landed awkwardly on his shoulder, sending tendrils of fire up his arm), but it was quickly apparent that he was in danger of drowning as well. The murderer must have started filling the pool a while ago, because it was already half a foot deep by the time he'd been thrown in.

A groan nearby caught his attention, and Hakuba remembered the other body he'd seen.

"Who's there?" he called out over the sound of watering gushing in, wincing at the odd echoes his voice produced.

Another groan was his only reply, so he fumbled awkwardly through the water (up to his thighs already in the deepest part) groping blindly with his good arm toward the source of the noise. There was a splash to his right, and he turned in that direction. A moment later, his hand found the saturated cloth of another person's shirt.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, quickly pulling the other person up and out of the water.

The other person sagged against him, and Hakuba could feel hands grasping weakly at his arms. While not unconscious, it was obvious the other male wasn't in good shape.

Cursing as the water began lapping at his waist, the British detective looped an arm around his companion, gasping as lights danced in front of his eyes when he jarred his bad arm. He needed to get them to the shallow end, to keep them out of the water as long as possible.

Half dragging, half supporting the other person, Hakuba sloshed forward, placing his feet carefully on the sloping bottom of the pool and praying they wouldn't slip. It was slow going, but eventually they made it to the still empty shallow end.

Hakuba lowered his burden carefully, then gingerly began feeling the other's pockets for a cell phone. The murderer had taken his away, but maybe... He wasn't terribly surprised when he came up empty-handed, but swore anyway.

The sound of water pouring in at a steady rate filled his ears, and he knew there wasn't much time. How long did it take for a pool of this size to fill up, anyway? Hours, to his knowledge, but would someone find them in time?

The detective began feeling around the cover above his head, at the edge of the pool where they met, trying to find some egress or crack he could exploit. It was sealed tight, so he began pounding rhythmically against the cover, hoping someone would wander near enough to hear the sound. The KID heist was nearby, but not in this building (a hotel of some sort, if he recalled correctly). While there was only a small chance of an officer wandering by, it was probably their _only_ chance of rescue.

Time slipped away, and Hakuba's hand was sore and aching, but he continued his relentless pounding even as the water finally started lapping at his feet. Not much time left; with how long it took (Hakuba mentally calculated the size of the pool, how much water it could hold, approximately how much water was in it now, and how long it had taken to fill up to that point), the whole pool would be full in another thirty five minutes and twenty two seconds. This was _not_ a good time to have such perfect time sense.

It was barely audible over the sound of the water, but Hakuba heard a faint voice.

"Where--" it broke off with a groan, and Hakuba carefully groped his way back to the other person's side. When his hand connected with a shoulder, he could feel the other stiffen abruptly.

"Take it easy. My name is Hakuba Saguru, and I'm a detective. Where are you hurt?" he asked, wondering idly if it would be kinder just to knock the other out again rather than have him suffer through such an unpleasant death.

"Hakuba? Where...where are we? What happened to that man?" the fuzzy voice asked, sounding slurred and disjointed.

"Unfortunately I have no knowledge of where our attacker went, assuming (correctly, most likely) that we were indeed assaulted by the same person. As to where we are..." he trailed off, hesitating only for a second. It wasn't like he could hide it after all, not with the water lapping at both their chests from their seated position. "We are currently trapped inside a sealed pool, and have only about...twenty seven minutes and forty two seconds left before it fills up completely and we drown."

"How long...have we been here? KID...?" his companion asked brokenly, though Hakuba could hear the urgency in his tone.

"We have been here three hours, forty seven minutes, and eighteen seconds. KID is likely long gone, as his heist was scheduled to start three hours, seven minutes, and thirty two seconds ago," Hakuba explained monotonously. He rose up on his knees to get his head higher out of the water, and his hair brushed the pool cover.

"Kaito..." Hakuba's attention focused sharply on his companion, though why would the other be saying his classmate's name? "Kaito...I need you. The...the pool by the heist...I can't..."

"Are you okay?" Hakuba asked, wondering if his companion was even aware of his surroundings. "Can you tell me your name? Do you have any head injuries?"

"I'm...Kudo...Shin'chi...the man hit me...never mind. We need to get to...to the opening..." The other teen was obviously babbling, and Hakuba grabbed him gently when he felt the other move toward the deep end of the pool.

"Kudo-san, you need to stay still. A head injury--," Kudo shoved at him, jarring his injured shoulder and making him gasp in pain.

"Sorry," the other teen panted, grabbing Hakuba's shirt and pulling him deeper into the water despite his protests. "No time. Kaito's coming."

"Kudo, you are injured and in no condition to attempt this," Hakuba ground out between gritted teeth. "We should--"

"Stay here and drown...or swim over there and drown?" Kudo cut him off, continuing to drag him deeper into the water. "It doesn't matter, then, right?"

Hakuba sighed angrily, but stopped resisting the other's urgent tugs. As they plunged deeper into the cool water, he struggled to keep himself afloat with his good arm while not moving his injured one.

"C'mon," Kudo said, and Hakuba could hear the other teen's teeth chattering. "Grab the edge." Hakuba groped where he heard his companion's voice come from, and eventually his seeking hand hit the hard tile. Moving awkwardly along, he pulled himself after Kudo, occasionally bumping into him when the concussed teen would pause to get his bearings.

By the time they reached the other end of the pool, there was only enough space for their heads to be above water, and Hakuba could feel the panic settling in. He really didn't want to die, but it looked like there was no other alternative at this point.

Kudo was gasping beside him, and Hakuba wondered if he was finally realizing that no one was coming for them. Would it be better at the end, imaging that someone was coming to their rescue? Or would it be more comforting knowing that there had been nothing else to be done?

"Hold your breath!" Kudo cried, as the water lapped at the last inch of air. Instinctively the British detective complied, and they plunged under the water. This was it then. They would run out of air in minutes (someone with training could probably hold their breath for about five minutes, but he and Kudo were injured, tired, and certainly not trained), and then they would drown.

There was a sudden shaft of light cutting through the water, and Hakuba nearly lost his breath in surprise. Someone was opening the cover? They were _saved?_

It was sheer agony waiting for the cover to pull back, and his lungs were burning when he judged it wide enough to be able to fit his head above water. He broke through the surface with a frantic gasp for air, panting as he scrabbled to haul himself partially up with his good arm. Looking wildly around, he cursed as he realized that Kudo hadn't surfaced with him. Had the teen already drowned?

Before he could plunge back in, a shape went diving into the water beside him. Their rescuer (it had to be, because there was no one else around) had gone diving after the missing teen. As the cover receded further, Hakuba could see the two shapes in the depth of the pool, already making a break for the surface. Moments later, two dark heads burst out of the water. Hakuba could only stare at the familiar (though it was wearing an unfamiliar expression of panic) visage of his classmate as Kuroba Kaito supported the limp form of Kudo.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Open your eyes, damn it!" Kuroba yelled, shaking the other teen desperately. "Shinichi!"

"Kuroba! Stop that! He has a head injury!" Hakuba snapped, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. A reaction from his fear, he diagnosed. "Get him out of the water first."

Kuroba's wild eyes focused on him, but he responded to the voice of reason and made for the edge. With a surprising (or not, if Hakuba's suspicions about him being KID were true) display of strength, Kuroba managed to haul both himself and the unconscious Kudo out of the water. Without having to be directed, he immediately began checking the other teen's pulse and breathing. Cursing, the magician hurriedly began performing CPR on the unresponsive detective.

Hakuba groaned as he managed to haul himself out of the water and roll onto the cement. He got shakily to his knees, crawling to give what aid he could. He could hear his classmate's voice murmuring distraughtly as he got closer.

"Don't you dare....don't you _dare_....you're not allowed to leave me, Shinichi..." Kuroba hissed, pressing his mouth against the other's to breath for the detective again. He broke away, but instead of returning to the compressions like Hakuba expected, he pressed his forehead against Kudo's, closing his eyes. "_Wake up Shinichi._"

Brilliant blue eyes flew open, and then Kuroba was supporting the coughing detective as he struggled to clear his lungs.

Hakuba numbly sat back, feeling battered, bewildered, and completely exhausted. He ignored the murmurs coming from his completely frustratingly confusing classmate, and tried to absorb the fact that he wasn't dead. There was only one thought that was clamoring for his attention, and he had to ask.

"_How...how_ did you find us?" he whispered, not even sure if his voice carried to the other two. Apparently it had, because Kudo let out a half sob, half laugh, not even bothering to look at the blonde as he answered.

"I...told you he was coming..."

* * *

_Tsu-chan: *squees over telepathic!KaiShin luff* And there's Saguru-kun too! *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: I think I was chat deprived, though. What happened with Hakuba?! He took over my braaaain..._

_Tsu-chan: *laughs* How'd that happen!?  
Tsu-chan: *cuddles Saguru-kun (Kai-chan & Shin-chan are already cuddling, don't want to cut in on their moment)* Though I think I'm stilling laughing over 'not a good time for perfect time sense'!_

_Dragon-sama: :D I thought that was fun_

* * *

A/N: ...Where the heck did Hakuba come from?! He stole this plunnie!! It was only supposed to be a couple of sentences loooong~! This is the result of not being able to chat for so long with Tsu-chan; my creativity runs amuck, and weird things come to life! Next, I give Tsu-chan a present for drawing the chat pic (link now in chapter 17!!)! Yay!


	19. Upsidedown Kiss

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Here's t__hat piccy I promised..._

_Dragon-sama: CAN I PUT A LINK UP IN THE CHAPPIE?!?! I WANT TO LIKE SOMETHING BURNING WOAH!!! *heart**heart**heart*!!!!  
Dragon-sama: It's so cute! I love Hakuba's expression, actually! XD And KID is so *heart**heart**heart*! Luffs!!! SHIN-CHAN IS ADORABLE WHEN SURPRISED __**AND**__ ANNOYED!! *dissolves into pile of gleeful goo*__  
Dragon-sama: YOU GET A PRESENT!  
Dragon-sama: HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED THE PICCIE~! *heart**heart**heart*_

* * *

Shinichi sighed, running a hand tiredly through his hair as he exited the school gates. Ran had already gone home with Sonoko, but Shinichi had stayed after as he was part of the cleaning crew this week. Before he'd been able to leave, a group of girls had waylaid him in the hallway, demanding he help them sleuth out one of their member's missing ring. Unable to refuse their desperate (and determined) pleas, he'd spent the next three hours reconstructing the crime scene. Finally finding the lost item (it had been accidentally dropped into a neighbor's schoolbag), he'd then hightailed it out of there as fast as he could.

Turning into the park, Shinichi blinked as his cell phone went off. Pulling the small device out of his pocket, he saw he had a new text message. Upon seeing the sender, he rolled his eyes, but opened the message anyway.

'Look up'

Blinking again, Shinichi stared at the message, before obediently raising his head. Immediately a pair of lips covered his, halting him in his tracks. A few moments later Kaito pulled back, giving the detective a cheerful, upside-down grin. Shinichi could only stare dumbly at his boyfriend hanging quite casually from a tree branch, and wonder exactly how the magician had managed to pull it off so neatly.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: DID YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT?! :D_

_Tsu-chan: VERY! *cuddles present*  
Tsu-chan: T'was very yummy, very very!  
Tsu-chan: Kai-chan was *heart*!  
Tsu-chan: And so was Shin-chan!  
Tsu-chan: *heart**heart**heart*_

* * *

A/N: Tsu-chan drew the picture~! I'm so happy, and it's so cute! I've put the link to the picture in chapter 17!! Next up: Kaito is late. Shinichi is...helpful?


	20. LATE!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: OMG, you are *heart*!!!_

_Dragon-sama: TSUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tsu-chan: YAY! You're there!_

_Dragon-sama: I am, but I have to leave in like...ten minutes! *cries!!!*_

_Tsu-chan: T_T I have to leave in an hour  
Tsu-chan: Man, our schedules are so screwed!_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks something fierce*_

_Tsu-chan: :( Aww... Haven't spent much time chatting with you..._

_Dragon-sama: I knooow.... Um...umm...._

* * *

"SHINICHI! WHERE'S MY TIE?!"

"On the couch."

"MY HAT! I CAN'T GO TO THE HEIST WITHOUT MY HAT!!"

"Bed."

"WHERE'S MY MONOCULE?!"

"Freezer."

"Thanks, I---Freezer? How did it get in there?!"

"Popsicle."

"Ah, right. Crap! I'M GONNA BE LATE TO MY HEEEIIST~!"

"Mmmhmm..."

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (XD)_

_Tsu-chan: xD!!!  
Tsu-chan: I can __**so**__ imagine that!_

_Dragon-sama: I gotta go! LOTSA *heart*s TO YOOOOUUU~!_

_Tsu-chan: *heart*!!!  
Tsu-chan: *hugs* Bye Sama!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And in the end, I missed my train anyway. XD But that's okay, because I was still able to get home on time, instead of early like I intended. Anyway, use your imagination as to why Kai-kun's clothes were where they were. *grins* Until next tiiiime~!


	21. Scared of Heights?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: So...let's recount; I have three bandaids on my fingers, one on my foot, sunburn on my shoulders, and my knee is letting me know it hates me. How do you think my weekend went? :D_

_Tsu-chan: Holy crap, what the heck did you people do!?_

_Dragon-sama: Rock climbing. The hike in was awesome fun too! *laughs* No really, I had a blast. It was my favorite type of climbing!_

_Tsu-chan: ^^ I'd like to rock climb someday- last time I chickened out of rappelling- rappeling- however you spell that._

_Dragon-sama: I actually haven't repelled yet (sp? I have no idea!!). That seems like it'd be scarier, actually, because you __**start**__ from the top. Of course, I like heights, so I'd love the thrill! XD_

_Tsu-chan: xD Kaito would __**love**__ repelling (*snicker* we're butchering the spelling!)!_

_Dragon-sama: Kaito leaps __**off**__ tall buildings...for fun! (and to escape the police, but who's counting?)_

_Tsu-chan: Yes, but it still starts from the top, then goes down down down-- until midway when he uses his hangglider, lolz_

_Dragon-sama: XD  
Dragon-sama: Ohh..._

_Tsu-chan: It's a plunny in the making._

* * *

"You aren't serious."

"But Shinichi! It's not the _same_!"

"...You...you...I can't believe it! You run across rooftops without a care, leap out of _planes_, fly all over the sky on that stupid contraption of yours, and now you're telling me you're too scared to step out on the glass floor?"

"But! It looks like it's going to break any second! Why would they put a glass floor in a building, anyway!"

"...You _idiot_..."

"Hold my hand?"

* * *

_Tsu-chan: xDDDD!!!!_

_Dragon-sama: You likey? :D_

_Tsu-chan: Verry!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And it's spelled "rappelling," because we were too lazy to look it up. Repelling...*sniggers*


	22. Boxers or Briefs?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

Special A/N: With many "thanks" (demz you plunnies!) to Norsehound for this idea!

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *dies laughing* I just read my latest review for 30 cases!! XD!!!  
Dragon-sama: "And to think, if Conan was off by about a foot from his leap of rage, Kaito would have been pantsed instead of de-caped."_

_Tsu-chan: Omg, that's an idea!  
Tsu-chan: Kaito: *squeak* Not in front of the Task Force!  
Tsu-chan: Kaito: They'll see my lucky boxers!_

_Dragon-sama: XDDDD_

_Tsu-chan: I can see it now- the boxers would be white with clovers all over it- you choose on the color of the clovers  
Tsu-chan: Heck, I could even imagine his boxers having top hats as the design._

_Dragon-sama: Oooor...he could be wearing boxers with Shinichi's face on it! XD "I *heart* detectives who chase me!"_

_Tsu-chan: Yay! Shinichi boxers!_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks* I refuse! I'm not writing a boxers plunnie! I'm not!....oh demz..._

_Tsu-chan: :))_

* * *

Shinichi glared at the blushing magician. Kaito winced, and tried to sink further into the couch cushions.

This was it; the detective had finally reached the end of his patience. His identity as KID was finally, _finally_ going to be exposed for all to see! Or maybe he was over-reacting?

Another glance up, and Shinichi's laser glare made Kaito duck right back down. Nope. Not over-reacting at _all_.

"_Kuroba..._"

Ooo, bad start. Shinichi never used his family name anymore.

"Yes Shin-ch---Shinichi?" Right. Use of nicknames not a good idea right now.

Shinichi took a steadying breath, but his voice still came out tightly, rage evident.

"I'm not even going to ask _how_ they managed to pants you..."

Kaito winced. Not his best moment, to be sure.

"...I just want to know _why did you have my face emblazoned on your boxers!_"

Kaito whimpered quietly. Oh yes, the detective was _never_ going to let him live this one down...

* * *

_Tsu-chan: xD !!! Did he say something stupid? __**Again**__?_

_Dragon-sama: Probably! XD_

_Tsu-chan: *shakes head* Haaaiiii, Kai-chan!_

_Dragon-sama: And I used the pantzing thing! *sniggers*_

_Tsu-chan: *snigger* 2 prompts in one drabble-thingy!_

_Dragon-sama: Oh yes, I'm good! *does a dance*_

_Tsu-chan: :))_

* * *

A/N: I tried to resist, really I did! Well...not that hard. XD So, not very KaiShin, but amusing, no?


	23. Fishy Rescue

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: You'll prolly only see me 'tomorrow' (it's 'later' for me)_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* It's so much fun! And yet...so ANNOYING! *hugz Tsu-chan* I need to fangirl like I need air; I turn blue and die slowly without it. x_x_

_Tsu-chan: *huggles* There're lots of things to fangirl about! Like- like- Kaito being in the fish-filled sea and Shin-chan has to save him!_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* Don't tempt me!_

_Tsu-chan: :D_

* * *

_'_The day had been going so well up 'til now,' Kaito mused as his lungs screamed for air.

_**Tsu-chan: Apparently, a single smiley can push people into temptation_

_Dragon-sama: (You beast!)_

_Tsu-chan: :))**_

It had been a nice, sunny day at the beach with Aoko and a few other friends. They'd had quite a few hours of fun, Kaito had even enjoyed swimming despite the threat of finny things, but now everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong for the magician.

One of their group had thought it would be hilarious to push Kaito off the dock and into the water, and as he'd gone under a school of silver fi--fi---_swimmy_ things had enveloped him.

Immediately Kaito had frozen, too scared to even breathe (not that that would have been a good idea, but still...), and was now very close to passing out as the scaly monsters continued flitting around him.

Suddenly there was an explosion of bubbles as someone jumped in next to him, and a moment later Kaito felt arms grab him about the waist and pull him to the surface.

As his head broke the surface and he gasped in a desperate, sweet breath of air, he clung whimpering to his savior and tried not to think about the little writhing bodies just inches underneath him.

He barely registered it as the other body towed him to the shore, but managed to find his feet as they hit the sand.

"Hey, are you okay?" his rescuer asked, seeming to take Kaito's excessive clinginess in good humor.

Kaito managed to pry himself partially away from the other wet body, and stared into the _bluest_ eyes he'd ever seen.

"Uh..is it too late for CPR?"

* * *

_Dragon-sama: THE END!_

_Tsu-chan: XD!!!!  
Tsu-chan: I __**love**__ that ending!_

_Dragon-sama: I thought you might! :D_

_Tsu-chan: *heart**heart**heart*_

* * *

A/N: I...I love the ending too. XD And I just realized I never really said it _was_ Shinichi...oh well!


	24. See You Tomorrow!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *bows* And with that, I think I must start packing up. *siiiighs*_

_Tsu-chan: Aww, alright, bye Sama!_

_Dragon-sama: *sniffles* Bye~!_

_Tsu-chan: *hugs* Dun worry, you'll see me again tomorrow!_

_Dragon-sama: I hope so!_

_Tsu-chan: You will, I promise!_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi frowned, sighed, glanced sideways at his companion, then finally threw his arms around the startled magician.

"See you tomorrow," he mumbled, then quickly fled, red-faced.

Kaito grinned, humming happily to himself.

"I think it'll be a bit sooner than _that_, Tantei-kun!"

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: JA NE!_

_Tsu-chan: Ja!_

_Dragon-sama: TRYING TO LEAVE! SO KEEPING TALKING! :D_

_Tsu-chan: Oh, okay!  
Tsu-chan: *laughs* Go, shoo, get some sleep!_

_Dragon-sama: Sleeeeeep~ *zombies away*_

_Tsu-chan: Bai-bai!_

* * *

A/N: And so, I post! Then sleeeeep...


	25. Twin Trouble

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Oh yeaaah~... I had a plunnie idea over the weekend..._

_Tsu-chan: Oh? Do tell. *cackles*_

_Dragon-sama: Hm...it's a long one...I'll try to get it out though..._

_

* * *

_

Shinichi stared at the paper, idly wishing it would suddenly catch on fire so he could pretend he never saw it. Reading over the half a page of pleas, promises, and praise (the magician was such a suck up), he sighed and gave in.

He reached over to grab the phone, closing his eyes in resignation as he dialed the well-known number. Two rings later, and a cheerful voice nearly deafened him.

"Shin-chan! What can I do for my little boy?" Shinichi grit his teeth, glancing again at the letter clutched in his hand for strength.

"Hi Mom. I need a favor..."

***

Hakuba frowned at his classmate. There was something _off_ about Kuroba this morning, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The magician hadn't done anything out of the ordinary; he dyed two classmate's hair green and blue (respectively), annoyed and subsequently had a mop fight/chase with Aoko, and was currently reading the newspaper. All fairly typical for the teen. So why were Hakuba's senses screaming at him that something was wrong?

The bell tolled throughout the school, signaling the start of the morning classes. Hakuba shook his head to rid himself of his idle notions as the teacher walked in the classroom.

As the students rose, bowed, and sat back down, running footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor. A moment later the door was slammed open, and Kuroba Kaito was standing there, panting desperately.

"Sorry I'm late I--" the new Kuroba said, before he broke off in surprise at his twin sitting cheerfully in his desk

"Yo!" Kuroba1 said, raising a hand in greeting as if suddenly multiplying was a normal occurrence.

Kuroba2 blinked in what Hakuba thought was honest astonishment, before smacking his forehead theatrically.

"Oh! Was it your turn today? I totally forgot!"

Both Kurobas wore matching grins as the class stared from one to the other, seeming to have had a collective brain aneurysm tying to process the odd situation

All except one, that is. Hakuba rose calmly, striding forward to stand next to Kuroba1.

"I see. I knew there was something off about you today," he said smugly to wide-eyed teen. "It's obvious Kuroba set this up as a joke. You know how good he is at disguises. So let's see who this double _really_ is!" He reached out and pinched hard at Kuroba1's cheek, causing the teen to squawk in pain. But no mask came off, much to Hakuba's surprise.

"Geeze Hakuba! Go easy on him! You wouldn't want to mess up my dashing good looks, you know!" Kuroba2 said cheerfully from right behind the detective. Hakuba jumped, having not noticed when the other moved.

He recovered admirably though, quickly seizing the other Kuroba's face and pulling hard. And was rewarded with another pained cry, but still no mask. How...extraordinary.

"K...Kaito! What did you do?!" It seemed Aoko had finally found her voice, and was now standing angrily over the two look-alikes. The one still sitting down gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence, while the one standing grinned mischievously. Still Hakuba couldn't tell who the real Kuroba was.

"Why Aoko! What makes you think--" Kuroba1 began.

"--That I did anything?" Kuroba2 finished without missing a beat. He put on a pensive look, continuing, "Well, I mean--"

"--Anything out of the ordinary, that is," Kuroba1 picked up again, grinning smugly.

Aoko was looking back and forth between the two speakers, struck speechless again. Hakuba decided to take control of the situation. Kuroba obviously wanted to confuse them as to which one was real, but with a little patience, he'd be sure to expose the real magician.

"What is that person's name?" he shot out to Kuroba1, pointing at a random classmate. Kuroba1 glanced at the wide-eyed boy, before rolling his eyes at Hakuba.

"Kaneko Kenji, of course, best subject is history. Currently going out with--"

"Stop!" the mortified student interrupted, red-faced from embarrassment. Kuroba1 just chuckled, and Hakuba frowned. Okay, but anyone could have memorized who was in their class.

"How did you first try to throw off my suspicions about you and KID?" he challenged Kuroba2, trying to catch any sign of information being passed between the two. Only he, Kuroba, and Aoko should be able to answer that one.

Kuroba2 looked annoyed, as did Kuroba1, but Hakuba couldn't detect any signals as Kuroba2 answered.

"You handcuffed me to you during a KID heist, of course. When are you going to drop that stupid--"

"--Accusation, anyway? That was so long ago, and you haven't had _anything_ to back it up since then!" Kuroba1 finished, and Hakuba tried not to get distracted at the double-speak.

"I know!" Aoko broke in suddenly, diving for her school bag. Both Kurobas stared in surprise after the girl, at least until she turned around with her prize in hand.

"Gaaah~! Fish!" Kuroba1 shrieked, flying out of his chair to try and become one with the far wall.

"Keep it away!" Kuroba2 whimpered, also exhibiting natural teleporting skills as he clung to his double.

Aoko looked stumped, while the rest of the class sweat-dropped. Hakuba mentally filed that away (to use at a KID heist, perhaps), before continuing his interrogation. Little details couldn't be anticipated...

"What was our Math teacher wearing on last Tuesday?" he asked Kuroba1. Both teens had relaxed as Aoko put away the fish, though Kuroba2 was still scowling at her. Kuroba1 gave Hakuba an incredulous look, before shaking his head.

"You are really weird, you know that? Lesse, he was wearing his usual white shirt, black pants, but had on new shoes, if I recall correctly."

"Satisfied?" Kuroba2 asked exasperatedly, "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"We're both quite real, after all!" Kuroba1 added.

"Kaito! That's enough! Which one is you, anyway?" Aoko demanded angrily, hauling out her mop and waving it threateningly at the duo. Kuroba2 ducked the swing, while Kuroba1 leapt over it to cling to the ceiling in classic Kaito-fashion.

As the chase commenced, Hakuba frowned thoughtfully. The second Kuroba obviously knew something only Kuroba should, but the first Kuroba's athletic skills were on par with normal Kuroba as well. The tone of voice matched, there was no hesitation in either of their reactions to sudden stimulus, no make-up or disguise could be detected...there had to be a logical explanation!

"Kaito! I don't care which one is you! Just get back here so I can teach you _both_ a lesson!" Aoko cried, wielding her weapon of mass cleanliness with skill. Both Kurobas were laughing, dodging, and making the girl work twice as hard to hit either of them.

"That's right!" Kaito2 said brightly as his double performed a rather spectacular slide to avoid a swipe, "There--"

"--_Was_ something I wanted to tell you!" Kaito1 continued as Aoko turned her attention away from him. "Today is--"

"--A very special day!" Kaito2 yelped as the mop came a little too close for comfort. "Ooo, blue today?" he added from his new, prone position under the girl.

"Die Kaito!" Aoko raged, bringing her mop down on him. There was an explosion of smoke and sparkles, and as the classroom was obscured the duo's voice could be heard in unison.

"Happy April Fools!"

When the smoke cleared, the classroom was free of any magicians and the entire class was sporting eye-wateringly yellow uniforms. Hakuba didn't appear to notice his new, colorful attire, still thinking deep thoughts. Abruptly his face lit up.

"Of course! He's secretly a twin! _That's_ how he manages to be in two places at once during the heists!" he cried, raising a fist in triumph. Aoko stomped her foot, looking disgustedly down at her own bright uniform.

"That jerk!" she harrumphed, marching back to her seat and flopping down. Amused laughter made her turn in her seat to regard her occult classmate. Akako had somehow avoided the mass color-change, and flipped her hair smugly over her shoulder.

"An amusing diversion," she murmured pleasantly. "That Kuroba-kun is quite clever."

"You could tell which one he was?" Aoko demanded, still annoyed at her friend. Akako raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course, couldn't you?"

***

"Kaito, stop!"

"But Shin-chan! You were great! I didn't think you'd come!"

"Fine, I'm glad you're happy, but isn't this a bit too narcissistic, even for you?"

"But you look hot in my uniform!"

"Kaito..."

"Aw, c'mon! We have the whole day to ourselves! Let's spend it doing something _fun_!"

"Kaito!"

* * *

_Tsu-chan: *Can't tell which is which and is just as baffled as the rest of the class, but if she's going to hazard a guess, she's gonna point at Kaito1*_

_Dragon-sama: Kaito1 being Kaito?_

_Tsu-chan: No, Kaito1 being Shin-chan. -_- *is truly bad at being a detective*_

_Dragon-sama: YES! *Throws a party* TSU-CHAN IS SMART! What gave it away? :D_

_Tsu-chan: Omg, I'm right?  
Tsu-chan: 0_0_

_Dragon-sama: YES! :D_

_Tsu-chan: It was the fish, actually. He managed to say the word.  
Tsu-chan: While Kai-chan usually stutters over it._

_Dragon-sama: =))  
Dragon-sama: I actually hadn't even considered that!_

_Tsu-chan: :D_

* * *

A/N: It may be no where near the first of April, but it's not like everyone would read it on that day anyway, so does it really matter? *sweatdrops*


	26. Holmes vs Lupin

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Now that I see it, no wonder "Ran" immediately goes to hug him! XD I love it Tsu-chan! Thank you~!_

_Tsu-chan: Yay! Sama likes it!_

_Dragon-sama: Want...to give...present back....but can't...wriiiiite~....._

_Tsu-chan: *shall give prompt* ... Wait...  
Tsu-chan: *remembers that youngest brother is playing Harvest Moon* Farm? Peaceful life?_

_Dragon-sama: *snickers* Lemme think..._

* * *

Ran smiled at her companion as Aoko finished telling her about another of Kaito's many pranks. The two girls were walking to Shinichi's house, where they'd promised to meet up with the two boys. Or rather, the girls had told them they'd be back in a few hours, and had left the two to their rather heated debate; Holmes vs Lupin, who would win?

"Here we are!" Ran said cheerfully, turning into her long-time friend's walkway. Aoko shot her a grin as they passed through the gates.

"Want to bet they're _still_ arguing?" she teased.

Ran rolled her eyes, "No bet. Shinichi can go on _forever_ about Holmes!"

"I'm surprised at Kaito, though," Aoko said, pausing as Ran opened the door. "He's never mentioned being into Lupin before..."

"Really? I wonder--" Ran began, but broke off as she caught sight of the two figures on the couch. Quickly putting her finger to her lips, she motioned the other girl forward.

Kaito was sprawled on the couch, one arm drooping off the side over a discarded Holmes book. Shinichi was laying half on him, half on the couch, with a Lupin book across his chest. Both boys were sound asleep.

Aoko giggled quietly, and the two girls tip-toed past the slumbering duo to the kitchen. But not before Ran had pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. Blackmail was _such_ a dirty word.

"Looks like they worked it out!" Aoko said when they'd gotten to the safety of the kitchen. Ran just laughed.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (Well, peaceful enough, I suppose...)_

_Tsu-chan: *laughs*  
Tsu-chan: It's a testament as to how boring they found the books if they fell asleep while reading them, lol!_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* I...hadn't thought of that! _

_Tsu-chan: :))  
Tsu-chan: But it was still *heart*!_

* * *

A/N: My creativity suffers when I'm in pain~... Next up; why I hate cellphones!


	27. Cellphones

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: *Uses cellphone as mp3 player*_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* I am against cell phones! (Long story, mostly joking)_

_Tsu-chan: Ahh~ inside joke?_

_Dragon-sama: Let's just say the moment I decided I would forever loath cell phones (despite their usefulness) was the day a co-worker complained about her lack of sleep because she kept answering her cell phone in the middle of the night._

_Tsu-chan: o_o  
Tsu-chan: Huh, it's a good thing no one calls me then, lol. I'd prolly hang up in their faces_

_Dragon-sama: I have my cell phone on silent for a reason! :D_

_Tsu-chan: So do I, but it's actually because of school, so when I'm at home, I almost completely miss text messages or phone calls._

* * *

Shinichi groaned, one hand fumbling out of his warm warm covers to grope blindly at the bedside table. His searching hand finally found the little device that was causing that annoying sound (and just who had changed his ringtone to "Good morning Sunshine" anyway? Wait, dumb question...), and Shinichi pulled his cell phone to him blearily.

Who was calling him at two in the morning? (Wait, another dumb question...) Shinichi flipped open the phone, closing his eyes as he mumbled a "What?" into the receiver.

"Shinichi! You have to help me!" came the panicked cry from the other end. The detective knew better than to immediately leap at the plea for aid, because Kaito was nothing if not a trickster.

"What could _possibly_ be so important for you to call me so early in the morning?" Shinichi sighed, giving up on sleep for the moment to sit up. He shivered as the cold air invaded his blankets, but tossed them aside anyway and shuffled down to the kitchen. Coffee...that would some how make this all better, he just knew it.

"The aquarium! I can't do it! But Aoko will _kill_ me!" Kaito babbled in his ear as Shinichi worked on auto-pilot, efficiently brewing up a cup of the life-giving liquid. With the first sip, Shinichi finally felt ready to deal with the hyperventilating magician.

"Your class trip is to the aquarium, you promised Aoko you'd go before you knew this, but you're terrified of going because of the--"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"--aquatic creatures, and also terrified of not going because of what Aoko will do to you. So now you want me to take your place. Have I got it?"

"That's my brilliant detective! So will you do it?"

Shinichi was man enough to resist the pleading tone, even though he knew those violet eyes would be staring at him imploringly if the magician was there, lips trembling...

"Fine, but you owe me," he sighed, giving in to the inevitable.

"I _love_ you Shinichi!"

"Yeah yeah, stupid magician...love you too."

* * *

_Tsu-chan: xD!  
Tsu-chan: *heart**heart**heart**heart**heart*!_

_Dragon-sama: :D Phones are awesome annoying things, yes indeed  
Dragon-sama: It's so much fun trying to write when you're interrupted by stupid people. *glares at phone* _

_Tsu-chan: --;;_

_Dragon-sama: Have I been picking on Kaito too much lately?_

_Tsu-chan: Hmm, it seems so, *wonders when you made the transition of torturing Shin-chan to torturing Kai-chan*_

_Dragon-sama: *points accusingly* It's your fault! Somehow! :D_

* * *

A/N: Ironically, I had to answer the phone in the middle of writing this. *sniggers* Of course, it _is_ my job to do so, but still...


	28. The Notebook

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: THEN GIVE ME A PLUNNIE! 8D_

_Tsu-chan: Uhh, notebook?  
Tsu-chan: *is actually holding a notebook right now ^^;;*_

_Dragon-sama: Hm...Kaito or Shinichi?_

_Tsu-chan: Shin-chan's more likely to have notebooks- heck we've seen it! But Kai-chan having a notebook? That might boggle Shin-chan's mind!_

_Dragon-sama: So? Kaito or Shinichi?  
Dragon-sama: *pokes* Which?_

_Tsu-chan: Kai-chan!  
Tsu-chan: Cuz Shin-chan's notebook is prolly full of murders._

* * *

Shinichi blinked at the innocent looking notebook. He'd pulled it out of his book bag, but had immediately recognized it as Not His. He must of grabbed the wrong one by accident...

Well, a notebook was a notebook, and he could just transfer his notes to his own later. Shinichi flipped open the cover, then slammed it shut again, red-faced.

That _stupid_ thief!

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (Huh....I shouldn't try these things when I'm in the middle of calls. XD)_

_Tsu-chan: *sweatdrop*_

* * *

A/N: I had about ten minutes before Tsu-chan left, and I was really busy with calls at the time. So...it's quick?


	29. Robots In Disguise!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: I'm sorry, I was listening to the music on the way here for the first time, so I must do it._

_Tsu-chan: ... Huh?_

_

* * *

_

Kid mentally went over his list of tricks, traps, hidden devices, and concluded that absolutely none of them would be of any help to him at all.

One gloved hand gripped tightly to his top hat, while the other clutched nervously at the _enormous_ metal hand that was currently holding him just a bit too far off the ground for comfort. Yes, even his infamous poker face was giving him some trouble in the face of _giant robots_ who were looking right at him with bright blue eyes (do they even have eyes?!) who had to be at _least_ a hundred feet tall (and maybe that was an exaggeration, but you must forgive him for being a _little_ freaked out) and was it talking to him?!

"You are the one known as the international criminal 1412, who also goes by the alias of Kaitou Kid?"

Kid gulped, glanced down at the distant faces of his shocked task force (and did Nakamori just kick the foot of the robot, telling it to give up _his_ thief?), before looking back up into the metal face.

"Yes?" Did his voice just squeak?

"You do realize that stealing is wrong?" the robot (blue and red and were those flame patterns on the thing's body? Were giant robots into body art?) told him in a very grave manner.

"...What happens if I say yes?" Kid mentally kicked himself. This was not the time to let his naturally sarcastic mouth run off with him!

The robot paused, and Kid felt that his question was actually being seriously considered. When it next spoke, Kid would later swear it sounded amused.

"Then I suppose I will skip the lecture on why it is wrong, and merely ask what I should do with you now?"

"You could...let me go?" Was Kid really having this conversation?

"But you are a criminal, and judging by the colorful language from the officer below, he is very eager to get his hands on you. I would be remiss in my duty if I merely 'let you go'."

Kid was certain now that the robot was _definitely_ teasing him. He opened his mouth to respond, but cut off as a soccer ball bounced off the side of the robot's face. Oh no. Tantei-kun did _not_ just...

The robot turned to face the small child, perched defiantly on a nearby rooftop. Yes, Tantei-kun really had just attacked a robot at _least_ a thousand times bigger than he was.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (I have to get to work, one moment)_

_Tsu-chan: Kaaay_

_Dragon-sama: (People losing their stuff....wanting immediate help...*sighs*)_

_Tsu-chan: *sweatdrop*_

_Dragon-sama: I also lost the thread of my plunnie. *sweatdrop*_

* * *

A/N: ...Oops? Uh...I really did lose my train of thought. Maybe I'll finish it later....


	30. Doujinshi Fun

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: PLUNNIE! I NEED!_

_Tsu-chan: Kai-chan having doujins of himself and Shin-chan :D_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*_

_Tsu-chan: *cackles*_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Kaito, do you have a--what are you doing?" Shinichi asked suspiciously as the magician hurriedly stuffed something under a couch cushion.

"Why Shinichi! I had no idea you were home!" Kaito said brightly, bounding to his feet and trying to direct the scowling detective out of the room. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and catch up and you really don't want to do that!" he protested as Shinichi ducked under his arm and strode to the couch.

"I'm sure I don't," Shinichi mumbled, but his damn curiosity and need to uncover secrets drove him forward. He cautiously felt under the cushion for the...magazine?...and pulled it out. Kaito looked torn between smirking and running for cover.

Shinichi stared for a minute. Then flipped the magazine open and turned the pages. Slowly. Then turned his head to stare incredulously at Kaito.

"Uh..." the magician said nervously. "Well...they're Sonoko's?"

He was then hit squarely in the forehead by the KIDxShinichi yaoi doujinshi.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (:D)_

_Tsu-chan: *cackles*_

* * *

A/N: Tsu-chan's been on a doujin kick. Next one was written directly after this!


	31. Even More Doujinshi Fun

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Kaito gets in a lot of trouble with Shinichi, no? Hm..._

_Tsu-chan: Sama's!Kai-chan does get in trouble with Shin-chan often. :D_

_

* * *

_

Kaito slunk through the house silently. He knew his prey was around; he'd seen the lighted window from outside, as well as spied a dark head bent over some book or another. Pausing at a partially opened door, he grinned to himself before bursting cheerfully into the room.

"Good evening Shin-chan! Why don't you put down that dry old--uh...are you reading what I think you're reading?" The magician had to stop and stare at the relaxed detective who was flipping idly through a slim magazine. And had many more piled at his side.

"Did you know that apparently the fangirls have concluded that KID is gay?" Shinichi asked mildly, not bothering to look up at the gaping teen.

"Uh..." This was not going the way Kaito imagined.

"And while the favorite pairing does happen to be KID and me, Hakuba is a close second." Kaito choked, coughed, and tried not to whimper. That was just..._wrong_! "Though Heiji does tend to make an appearance on occasion." Kaito did whimper at that.

"Did you want something?" Shinichi asked mildly, finally looking up in amusement at the traumatized magician. In his hands a not-very-innocent-looking KIDxShinichi doujinshi shone dully in the lamp light.

"You...uh..." Kaito had apparently lost his infamous vocal abilities. Where was his poker face?! But...Shinichi was grinning. Shinichi was getting out of his seat and stalking toward him. Shinichi was kissing him. ... Shinichi was kissing him?

"Come to bed, stupid thief," Shinichi purred, tugging the unresisting Kaito forward. Kaito finally just gave in, throwing sanity to the wind as he pounced. Maybe Sonoko _wouldn't_ be getting her doujinshi back...

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (XD)_

_Tsu-chan: Nyaha~*heart*! It's the ever-so-rare ShinKai!_

_Dragon-sama: *snickers* Well, I had to let Shin-chan get the better of Kai-kun __**sometime**__, right?_

_Tsu-chan: *laughs* And there's no better way than to use doujins! xD_

_Dragon-sama: :D_

* * *

A/N: ShinKai...wow. I guess it is! XD


	32. A Good View

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Hey, do me a favor: Go to the websites you so love, find a pic with Kai and/or Shin in it that you really like, and give it to me! PIC A PICCIE!! :D :D_

_Tsu-chan: 0_0 alright...  
Tsu-chan: If you want something work-safe then it would be this: http://www(dot)mei-sou(dot)com/img/irust/cg_t014(dot)jpg_

_Dragon-sama: You....really don't make this easy!_

_Tsu-chan: :D_

_

* * *

_

Conan glanced around the crowded festival disinterestedly, before glaring up in disgust at the balloon tied to him. It was beyond humiliating! Especially since he wasn't even here with Ran, so he didn't have to pretend to be a real kid! But the stupid magician had looked so excited at the festival, that Conan hadn't the heart to stop him from his enthusiastic decoration.

Now said magician had disappeared into the crowd, leaving the small boy alone amidst the sea of legs. Conan sighed. It so sucked to be short.

Suddenly an ice cream cone appeared in his vision, and he followed the arm it was clutched in to the grinning face of Kaito.

"Why so glum, Conan-kun? This is a festival! Would it kill you to smile?" the teen said, deftly snagging the glasses off the boy's face with his newly freed hand when Conan took the frozen treat.

"What's so fun about it, anyway?" Conan mumbled, focusing on his ice cream and not meeting the older boy's eyes. Kaito frowned. He'd brought the shrunken tantei here to relax for once, but Conan was not making it easy for him. Well then...

Conan squawked as he was suddenly scooped into the air, and stared in wide-eyed surprise at the teen who had so rudely picked him up. Kaito grinned cheerfully, snapping his fingers so his own ice cream appeared in his hand.

"Better view?" Kaito asked with a grin, licking at his treat. Conan _could_ actually see the decorations and lights from this height, and had to admit it was better than the multitude of legs he'd been staring at earlier.

"Yeah..." he mumbled into his ice cream, and looked decidedly elsewhere than the pleased magician.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (*gasp gasp* THAT WAS NOT EASY!!)_

_Tsu-chan: KAWAII!!!! *heart* *heart* *heart*!!!_

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try to write a plunnie from a picture. Who said a picture is worth a thousand words, anyway? They should be shot...


	33. Terrible Twos

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

Minor Warning: Mentions of incest. But only in good fun.

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Oh demz, I'm getting a non-KaiShin plunny..._

_Dragon-sama: *blinks* OH NOES! (What kind?)_

_Tsu-chan: One where Kai-chan and Shin-chan are actually brothers and were raised together and are helping each other on heists_

_Dragon-sama: Hm...doable, but I could STILL TURN IT KAISHIN! XD_

_Tsu-chan: But it would be incest (not that I have anything against that, :P)_

_Dragon-sama: Yes. And? (Neither do I!) Besides, the Big Plot Twist could be that they're not __**biological**__ brothers! :D_

_Tsu-chan: (Oh dear, I just imagined an argument between the two...)_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*  
Dragon-sama: Gimmie!_

_

* * *

_

"We're born on the same year," Kaito said stubbornly, "so neither of us are older."

"Nu-uh, my birthday is one month earlier than yours," Shinichi retorted, "and I get presents earlier than you do!"

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: *shakes head* Can't do, not if they think they're twins. _

_Tsu-chan: -_-;; It really went that way in my head._

_Dragon-sama: Unless Shin-chan knows he's adopted, which defeats the incest!angst of the story!_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito pouted. "No fair! Just 'cause you're a _little_ older than me doesn't mean you get to be KID first!"

"Yes it does! I'm older so I get to try it first!" Shinichi retorted, sticking his tongue out at his brother from under the white top hat.

"But I'm the better magician!"

"But I know how the police think!"

"I found it first!"

"On accident!"

"So? First's first and I say it's _mine_!"

"No way! I'm older, it's _mine_!"

* * *

_Tsu-chan: ... For some reason, my brain is conjuring up a ripping sound..._

_Dragon-sama: =)) YES! Except...NO! _

_Tsu-chan: (That would ruin the costume, lol)_

_Dragon-sama: The tape can be the victim. *nods*_

_Tsu-chan: *snicker*_

* * *

A/N: This is more of a joint effort between both of us, because half the lines are hers, and half are mine. I WILL NOT LET THE PLUNNIES FORCE ME TO WRITE THIS! ... Demz...


	34. Secret Agent Conan

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Do you know what originally spewed the bunny?_

_Dragon-sama: __What?_

_Tsu-chan: I suddenly imagined Conan scouting ahead of KID's heist and reporting to him via walkey-talky or something like that._

_Dragon-sama: __*heart*!_

_Tsu-chan: -_-;; I don't even __**know**__ how __**that**__ image appeared in my head_

_

* * *

_

Conan crept forward silently, aware that the slightest noise would give away his position. It was imperative (even deadly) for him to not get caught.

"_I'm in position, Tantei-kun. How are things looking?_" came a hushed sound from his earpiece. Conan froze, even though he knew the sound wouldn't be audible to anyone other than him, but relaxed again as nothing happened. Peering just fractionally around the corner, Conan didn't bother responding just yet.

In front of him, spread all around the display case that held a glittering jewel, were at least a hundred mean looking men in black suits. The sight gave Conan a chill, even though he knew this was merely a yakuza gang and not _technically_ part of the Men in Black. Still...he marked where each was standing, possible exits and entrances, then turned and slipped silently back down the hall. A moment later he was back in the air conditioning vents, extremely cramped but still able to make his way along.

"Stupid thief, you could have got me killed!" Conan hissed into his microphone. An amused chuckle sounded in his ear.

"_Why Tantei-kun, surely a simple scout mission isn't beyond your skills!_" KID crooned over the radio.

"Just remember who's doing who a favor here," Conan grumbled. "Now here's the set up..."

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (For YOU! __*heart*__)_

_Tsu-chan: *heart*__!!! Sama always makes me feel loved! You're treating my soul very well~!! 5-stars!  
__Tsu-chan: __xD_

_Dragon-sama: Yay! I get the 5 star rating! *does a dance*_

_Tsu-chan: __Of course! With my soul living as luxuriously as it is, it deserves nothing less!_

_Dragon-sama: LOLZ! :))_

_Tsu-chan: __... My soul might get fat... 0_0_

_Dragon-sama: *pets Tsu-chan* Don't worry! I'll make sure it get's lots of exercise chasing down the plunnies!_

* * *

A/N: I wonder what KID promised Conan to get him to do this.... XD


	35. Closet Time

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Wonder how though..._

_Dragon-sama: __*ponders too*_

_Tsu-chan: Hm... a prank maybe?_

_Dragon-sama: __*looks around warily* Ooooh dear..._

_Tsu-chan: Or maybe we'll stuff 'em both in a closet :D_

_Dragon-sama: __Yes! Sama likes that idea!_

_

* * *

_

"Move over!"

"I can't!"

"Then move your foot!"

"Stop wiggling, it's already too crowded in here!"

There was a few more moments of bangs and shuffling, before silence fell over the small closet. Shinichi glared into the darkness where he just _knew_ violet eyes were. This was all Kaito's fault!

"This is all your fault, Kaito!" he said, because it wasn't fair if the stupid magician didn't _know_ he was in trouble!

"My fault! You're the one who went charging off after that cat!" Kaito said hotly, and Shinichi could feel the other teen's breath on his face from their close contact. The closet was _very_ small...

"That cat was important evidence! I needed to see it's name! Then I could prove that the wife did it in the library with the candlestick!" Shinichi snapped, shoving at the arms that were clutching his sides uncomfortably. "You didn't have to follow me!"

"It's a good thing I did, or you'd have been killed!" Kaito retorted. "If I hadn't of shoved you in here, that lady would have clubbed you to death!" Well, it was true he hadn't seen the murderer sneaking up on him. He'd been too intent on not getting clawed up by the snarky cat.

"Get your arms off me, anyway," Shinichi grumbled, tugging again at the offending limbs. "Can't you pick the lock or something?"

"One, I can't get my arms off you, because there is literally no where else to put them! Two..." Kaito sounded embarrassed. "There's no door knob." Shinichi frowned, shifted against the door he was pressed up against, and concluded that yes, there was no door knob.

"_Why_ is there no knob?" Shinichi groaned, and Kaito shifted uneasily against him.

"I have no idea, but it also doesn't help that the murder is probably long gone by now," Kaito said quickly. Shinichi let his head fall on his companion's shoulder.

"Damnit," he muttered, and felt Kaito shift again. "Will you stop that? It's crowded enough in here without you moving around so much!"

"Then stop...doing things," Kaito said tightly, and Shinichi frowned in confusion.

"Kaito? What are you talking about?" he asked, raising his head again and feeling his hair brush the other's face. Did Kaito just smell his hair?

Shinichi groped blindly at the other's shoulders, trying to find some more comfortable place to put his arms. His hand brushed the back of the magician's neck, and he felt the other teen shiver.

"Kaito? Are you cold--mmph?!" His innocent query broke off as a hot mouth descended on his, and the arms at his sides twined around his waist to pull him close. A little helpless at what to do with his sort-of friend suddenly making out with him, he gave a little shrug and kissed him back.

It was a while before anyone thought to investigate the odd thumps coming from the tiny closet...

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (CLUE! XD)_

_Tsu-chan: *cackles*_

_Dragon-sama: I DID CLOSET DRABBLE FOR YOU!_

_Tsu-chan: AWWW!!!! Oh well~ KaiShin! xD  
Tsu-chan: xD *heart**heart**heart**heart*!!! Let's leave them there!  
Tsu-chan: *evil grin*_

* * *

A/N: Every self-respecting yaoi-fangirl author must do a closet scene. *grins*


	36. Oral Report

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: I'm having a hard time processing stuff at the moment. I think I might have tired my brain out earlier during Chinese when they deviated from routine and assigned us to different teachers to speak to the teachers... in __**Chinese**__._

_Dragon-sama: XD But that's the best way to learn!_

_Tsu-chan: I know, but owww...._

_Dragon-sama: Okay fine, then plunnie! You can process that, no? :D  
Dragon-sama: (Can't get brain in gear either... XD)_

_

* * *

_

"_So if you remove the conjunction 'and' from the sentence, it no longer makes sense,_" Conan explained dryly to the magician currently sprawled face down on the desk.

"Conan-kuuun~..." Kaito moaned, not moving from his defeated position. "Do you have to explain it all in English? I'm still trying to learn it after all!"

"_It's the best way to learn a language_," the boy said, smirking gleefully. "_Come on, don't tell me the great Kaitou Kid is having a hard time keeping up_?"

"You bastard--"

"_English please_,"

"_Fine, you bastard!_" Kaito growled, lifting his head to glare at the detective. "_Happy now? Do you need me to get you a full oral report?"_

"_Give_," the boy corrected, grinning cheekily at the flustered teen. Kaito looked at him blankly. "_Give me a full oral report_," Conan explained, rolling his eyes. "_Honestly, you're so_--"

He was cut off as the magician proceeded to give him quite the thorough "oral report".

"...Pervert..." Conan mumbled red-faced when Kaito finally let him up for air. Kaito grinned, patting the boy on the head as his good mood was restored.

"_English, darling! English!_"

_

* * *

_

_Tsu-chan: xD Yaaaay oral reports!  
Tsu-chan: *heart* *heart*!!!_

_Dragon-sama: Sorry, I've been reading too much of that Kai/Con doujin series this morning... XD_

* * *

A/N: *in shock* KaiCon! I wrote KaiCon! ... Why did I write KaiCon? XD Dem doujins...


	37. Stay for a moment

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *points dramatically* Plunnie! Give me one!_

_Tsu-chan: Uh.... ...._

_Dragon-sama: :D_

_Tsu-chan: Cabinet :D_

_Dragon-sama: ...Cabinet? *blinks*_

_Tsu-chan: *said the first thing that she saw*  
Tsu-chan: :D_

_Dragon-sama: *snickers*_

_

* * *

_

Conan frowned up at the imposing cabinet. It so sucked to be short. Sighing, the shrunken detective looked around for a stool or chair to climb on. He laboriously dragged a kitchen chair across the floor, not bothering to be quiet. He was the only one home, after all.

Hoping up onto the counter, he popped open the cabinet door, rummaging around to find a clean glass. Dust, dust, more dust...Ran did her best to keep the Kudo house clean, but there was only so much a single girl could do.

Giving up on finding anything not covered in a fine layer of grime, he snatched a cup and hopped down to the floor. Moving the chair across to the sink, he sighed again. When he got his body back, he was _never_ going to use anything in the lower cabinets.

Idly rinsing the cup, he filled it with cold water from the tap, sipping distractedly as he gazed out the window at the full moon. Arms suddenly surrounded him, and he let out a yelp of surprise as he dropped the cup, trying to fend off his attacker.

"I wanted to see you..." a voice mumbled in his ear, and Conan realized his attacker was in fact hugging him, except for the hand that had reached out to catch the fallen cup.

"Stupid thief....don't you have a heist to get to?" the boy asked quietly, ceasing his struggles but not turning to face his companion. A nod against his back, and white gloved hands pulled him close against a solid body.

"Just...let me stay for a moment," came the soft plea, and Conan's eyes softened. The house was silent, moonlight shining on the embracing pair.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Okay, no more doujins in the morning for me...XD)_

_Tsu-chan: xD *coos over KaiCon*_

* * *

A/N: Too tired....not in the mood to chat, really. *shrugs* Well, you get two plunnies outta it, so it's all good, right?


	38. Hypnotist

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Hi Sama! :D_

_Dragon-sama: HIYA!_

_Tsu-chan: *glomp* Was thinking something 'bout hypnotism 2 days ago, dunno why._

_Dragon-sama: Hypnotism? *gleam in eye* Hm..._

_Tsu-chan: Uh oh-- oh wait, not uh oh, more like squee, that gleam usually means something yummy for me_

_

* * *

_

"Shinichi, I can't believe you're making me see a _hypnotist_" Kaito grumbled, slouching along next to the detective.

"Well, your fear of fish is absolutely ridiculous!" Shinichi said exasperatedly, ignoring the other teen's shudder of dread. "I've tried everything to help you; therapy, hiding it in other food, even stuffed animal fish! Since you're so into tricking other people, I figure a hypnotist wouldn't hurt."

Kaito shot the other teen a baleful look, though inwardly he was amused. Who knew that logical, cool-thinking Shinichi would eventually give in to 'ridiculous tricks only for those who allow themselves to be caught up in wishful thinking'?

Oh well, he'd go along with it, because truthfully he was really really tired of shrieking in terror every time he saw one of those...those...f-f-finny thingies. And Shinichi wasn't making it easier with his 'help'. If Kaito woke up one more time cuddling a stuffed sea creature, he was going to get gray hairs!

Sighing, he straightened from his sullen slouch to throw an arm around the blue-eyed teen. Shinichi looked at him in surprise, so he just grinned and snapped his fingers, offering the flower to the other boy.

"All right, I'll give it a go, but only because I love you!" he said cheerily, and Shinichi rolled his eyes. But he did take the flower, and didn't dislodge the arm from his shoulders.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (I think I'll leave it there, because it's a hard one to write! #_#)_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

* * *

A/N: I had ideas for this, but I couldn't seem to get my fingers to comply...


	39. Dancing With You

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Did you see the doujin (in Japanese) with ConShin? O_o;;_

_Tsu-chan: Wait~ WHAT! DID I MISS SOMETHING!!?? *is horrified at self*_

_Dragon-sama: *blinks* I don't know! Uh, I think it's one of the ones on aarinfantasy. But...non-translated, ya ken?_

_Tsu-chan: Hn... will have to wait til family moves away from me. --_--, they're using the mirrors near me and dancing_

_Dragon-sama: O_o;;_

_Tsu-chan: I __**know**_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi stared in shock at the magician who was currently dancing in front of the mirror. This was...not usual behavior, even for the crazy teen.

"Uh...Kaito?" he asked hesitantly, and violet eyes turned in his direction. "What...are you doing? And I realize I might regret asking."

"Practicing!" Kaito grinned, then reached out to snatch the detective into his little dance.

"Hey! Kaito! Stop--" Shinichi said, face burning as he felt a hand wrap around his waist and guide him through the steps.

"Ah c'mon Shin-chan! Loosen up and have a little fun!" Kaito admonished, twirling them around the room. He smirked at the blushing detective. "Besides! You could help me out tonight and be my dance partner! I bet Ran-san has a dress you could borrow!"

A moment later, Shinichi stormed out of the room, leaving Kaito nursing his bruised shins.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (Because Kai-kun keeps __**saying**__ these things! I think I really __**must**__ add in that Ayumi&Kaito chapter.... XD)_

_Tsu-chan: *cackles* Torturing the two is so fun!_

_Dragon-sama: *Very hard to do anything but humor on the spot*  
Dragon-sama: Maybe I should work on that... -_-;;_

_Tsu-chan: S'not a problem for me! :))_

* * *

A/N: Or maybe I don't need to work on it? XD Whatever, I'm still having fun with these!


	40. Afterlife Conversations

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Chatty Plunnies SPECIAL! This was written for Mikazuki Hime, in thanks for the two review she gave me~!

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: SPECIAL BONUS FOR TWO TIME REVIEWER: What is your favorite supernatural element? I will turn it KaiShin somehow for you!_

_Mikazuki Hime: Seriously? Yay! Alright then, one of my favorite supernatural elements is Shinichi seeing the dead. It's why he's constantly being tailed by dead bodies._

_Dragon-sama: You horrible horrible person__! The plunnie ate my brain~! It __**could**__ have been short, but nooooo~! Enjoy__~! _

* * *

"You!" Shock, bewilderment, and not a little fear.

"Good evening, Tantei-kun. Or perhaps you'd prefer me to call you Kudo-kun?" A smile, not a smirk.

"But...oh. I see." Recognition, sorrow, and relief.

"Yes." Just a simple word, but it held a multitude of meaning.

"Would you...tell me about it?"

* * *

Kaito, in full KID regalia, leapt off the roof with a laugh of pure mischief. Behind him he heard Nakamori give a heartfelt curse, which only made him grin more. Tonight had been an exhilarating night; the taskforce had been more enthusiastic than usual, Hakuba was in England and not around to bother him, and there hadn't been a single gunshot the entire night. _This_ was how his heists were supposed to go!

He arced across the sky, adrenaline still pumping through his veins and making him want to shout with pure joy at the shining moon. Ahead he saw his intended landing site, and grinned in excitement when he saw the figure waiting there for him. A challenge at the end of the night?

As he got closer, he was surprised not to see the shrunken form of his adversary, but the full grown Kudo Shinichi waiting for him. Had Tantei-kun cured his little problem then? Was it even safe for him to have done so?

Not letting any of his feelings show past his poker face, he swooped in low, deactivating the hang glider with a flourish to drop the remaining few feet to the rooftop. Much like his first face to face meeting with the shrunken Edogawa Conan, KID strode forward cockily toward his rival just as Shinichi turned to face him.

"Good evening Tantei-kun! It is such a pleasure to see you looking so well!" Kaito said gaily, though his eyes took in the tired and sad expression on the detective's face. This wasn't right; the detective should be smirking at him for figuring out his escape route, not staring at him like a kicked puppy.

"Good evening...Kuroba Kaito-san," Shinichi murmured, eyes not leaving the thief's mostly hidden face. Kaito felt his blood freeze in terror, even as his poker face prevented him from showing his reaction. Hakuba having his suspicions was one thing, but having Kudo even _suspect _that his day time persona was KID was a very different matter. It would not be easy to fool him, not _this_ detective.

"My my Tantei-kun. Such an odd name to call me by. I fear you are mistaken, however. I am still only Kaitou KID, nothing more," Kaito countered, pleased his voice was still in the smooth tones of KID. Shinichi didn't appear to hear him, instead turning his eyes upward to stare unseeingly at the stars.

"You know, even when I can't see them, they are always around, always asking me to help them. Avenge them. Let them rest," the detective said softly, confusing Kaito to no ends.

"Tantei-kun, are you well?" the disguised magician asked, wondering if changing back to Shinichi had caused some unseen harm to come to the blue-eyed teen. "I'm afraid I am unable to keep up with your present train of thought."

"No, I'm fine. It's just...as Conan, I couldn't see them anymore, you know?" Shinichi explained, eyes still not looking at the thief. "It was kinda nice, but it also made figuring out the murders a little harder."

"Tantei-kun, I think it would be best if you were to call it a night. If you are not here to chase me, then I shall take my leave," Kaito said, bewildered and angry and certainly not feeling as cheerful as he had five minutes ago. He turned with a dramatic flare, preparing to leap off the roof and find a better, less detectivey landing spot.

"Your father says hello."

Kaito froze, feeling the fury wash over him and blast away all the other emotions. How _dare_ he bring his father into this! But he couldn't give away any more than he already had by his stupid, stupid reaction.

"Kaito KID is a phantom, born from neither mother nor father," he said, keeping his back to the detective.

"KID--Kaito, will you listen?!" Shinichi snapped out, causing Kaito to look over his shoulder at the frustrated teen. What did _he _have to be angry about? This game of verbal cat and mouse was not one he wanted to play tonight, or ever if he had any say in the matter. Shinichi glared, then looked to the side abruptly.

"When you were five years old, you performed your first magic trick, " the detective said, and this time Kaito did turn around to face the teen. "You'd seen your father pull a rose out of thin air for your mother, and you were determined to figure out how to do it too. It took you about a week, but you never asked for help, and eventually managed to do it without crushing the flower in the process." Shinichi was smiling softly, eyes still focused on the empty air next to him.

Kaito swallowed. There was no way the detective could have know that. Even his mother wouldn't have known he hadn't asked for help. There were only two people in the world who knew that, and one of them was dead.

"Kudo..." he choked out, trying desperately to crush the feeling bubbling up in his chest. He wasn't sure anymore what to feel.

"Listen, I know this sounds weird, but I can see ghosts sometimes," Shinichi explained uncomfortably. "Especially when they were murdered. Your father...he was at the heist, but he stopped here first to talk with me. "

"Why...why now?" Kaito asked thickly. He didn't _want_ to believe...but he did. Gods, how could he not? Shinichi sighed, running a hand distractedly through his hair.

"When I was a real kid, and then again when I was shrunk, I wasn't able to actually _see_ the ghosts. As I got older, I began to hear things from the victims of crimes I was trying to solve. Pretty soon, I could actually see the ghosts." Shinichi shuddered slightly. "They're...not all nice looking. Most look how they did when they died, so burn victims were some of the worst ghosts I saw. Anyway, I'd never seen your father at a heist before, because the only KID heist I'd been to without being Conan, I was in the helicopter the entire time. Now that I'm in my real body, I could see your father. So...I never knew, before now."

Shinichi's gaze was piercing, and Kaito was surprised at the fire there.

"I pursue the truth, but I also go for the worst criminals first. And in the name of revenge, even if it's justice at the same time, I catch the murderers for the _victims_."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaito asked softly. He wanted to run, to get away from this surreal conversation which he didn't want to hear but wanted to believe because his _father..._

"Your father wanted to give you a message," Shinichi said simply, then closed his eyes. Kaito's breath caught as a shimmer of white appeared in front of him, slowly solidifying into Kaitou KID, and his father.

"Hello Kaito," the phantom said, and oh it almost _hurt_ to hear that beloved voice again.

"Hi Dad," he said, voice thick with tears. His hand fluttered up to touch the man standing only a foot away, but hesitated. He wouldn't be able to touch...

He gasped as a white gloved hand reached out to rest on his shoulder. He _could_ feel it, though it was very light, too light to be a living person.

"Kaito, my son. I'm so sorry you were forced into this," Toichi murmured, using his other hand to remove Kaito's top hat. He ran his hand through the messy locks, smiling fondly down at his son. "I wish it wasn't necessary."

"But it is," Kaito replied, gazing desperately at the familiar face beneath the KID disguise. "And I don't regret it. Dad, I'll find it, I promise!"

"I know you will," Toichi replied, smiling proudly. "You make a magnificent KID! I am very, very proud of you." Kaito had to close his eyes at that, too over come with emotion even though he feared his father would disappear at any moment. The light weight on his shoulder did not vanish, and when he opened his eyes his father was still smiling at him.

"I love you Dad," he said thickly.

"I love you too, Kaito," Toichi replied quietly, running his hand through Kaito's hair again. He straightened up, giving Kaito a patented KID grin as he took a step back. "You're on the right track son. Pandora _does_ exist, and you'll find it soon. Keeping giving that old dog Nakamori trouble! He could use the exercise!"

"Dad?!" Kaito asked, panicking as his father's form began to fade. He wasn't ready to let him go, not yet! Not when he'd only got to see him for so short a time!

"I'll still be here, even if you can't see me, helping when I can. Watch for stray bullets, Kaitou KID!" Toichi called out, then vanished from sight. A breeze ruffled Kaito's hair, feeling exactly like a hand running comfortingly through the messy locks.

Kaito's attention was abruptly caught by a gasp, and he belatedly remembered his other rooftop companion.

"Sorry..." Shinichi gasped, looking as if he'd run a mile. He was clutching his chest in pain, even as he panted for breath. "I couldn't hold it for any longer...He's still here just--" He broke off as arms suddenly surrounded him, and he was engulfed in a tight hug from the other teen.

"Thank you," Kaito whispered harshly into the detective's ear, and Shinichi could feel wetness on the other's face. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" the teen kept repeating, and Shinichi closed his eyes at the pain he could still hear in the other's voice. This was why he couldn't stop being a detective, because too many people were truly _hurt_...

He abruptly gasped in pain as a familiar feeling pierced his body. Kaito pulled back when he felt the other stiffen, and Shinichi nearly doubled over, clutching at his chest again.

"Kudo, what--?!" Kaito asked, worried when the teen couldn't respond. Blue eyes were clenched tight in pain, and Shinichi gasped again as another bolt of agony ripped through him.

"It's...Conan...thought I had longer...but too much strain..." Shinichi panted, then cried out as he felt the change begin, steam already rising off of him. He was once again engulfed in a tight embrace, even as he felt his form melt away. The agony of the transformation was punctuated with a hand running soothingly through his hair and unintelligible but kind murmurs in his ears. It helped, surprisingly, and it wasn't too much longer that Conan was blinking his eyes open, vision filled with white cloth.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked softly, not loosing the embrace he had the boy in.

"A...Ah..." Conan mumbled, leaning into the warm body. He was so _tired..._

"Are you going to arrest me?" Conan jerked back in surprise, but took in the strained but teasing grin on the other teens face. He really did look astonishingly like Shinichi...

"Stupid thief, that would pretty much make _me_ a murderer!" he protested, but managed a weak grin back.

_Are you okay? Are __**we**__ okay?_

_I'll be fine. You'll be safe._

"Thank you," Kaito said again, serious eyes staring deep into Conan's. "I will never be able to say that enough, even if you do decide to haul me off to jail. _Thank you_." Conan flushed, pleased and embarrassed at the sincere gratitude.

"It's nothing. But I should be getting home now. Haibara's going to _kill _me when she finds out I messed up the cure," he muttered, detaching himself reluctantly from the other boy. He assured himself it was just because he felt the cold wind more intensely in the smaller body. "She wasn't expecting me to turn back for at least another couple of hours," he explained when Kaito gave him a puzzled look. "I took a temporary cure, because I wanted to try to catch you at full strength. I wasn't exactly expecting my priorities to be...rearranged so abruptly."

"You put everything you have into chasing criminals. Are you so sure you can give up on me that easily?" Kaito asked, standing up and retrieving his hat. Securing it back in place, he gave the boy a saucy grin. Conan paused in his quest of rolling up his clothes to fit, grinning up at the thief.

"Oh, I never said I'd give up chasing you, Getsuka no Kijutsushi-san. You are, after all, quite a thrilling challenge. But what shall I do if I catch you?" he teased, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Mmm, well now, Shinichi-kun. What will you do if I steal something from you first?" Kaito asked, confusing the shrunken detective.

"What do I have that you want?" Conan asked warily, sensing Kaito bringing back up the masks he wore as KID.

And then KID was there, kneeling in front of him and _kissing _him and Conan _swore_ he heard someone laughing raucously nearby. Before he could move (to kick the thief, he assured himself), KID had released him and was dashing for edge of the building with a laugh. He leapt, glider snapping open and taking him away from the blushing boy on the rooftop.

Conan watched the white figure fly away, then groaned in exasperation. He took it all back! The stupid thief didn't deserve his attention at all! But he couldn't help but smile as the joyful laughter echoed in his mind.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: So...what do you think? XD__!__ I am inordinately pleased with this one._

* * *

A/N: Sorry Tsu-chan, I branched out. XD I really really like this plunnie! I think it's _my_ new favorite!


	41. Morning Cuddles XD

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Special number 2! White Mage Koorii is also a very faithful reviewer, but I loved the mental image besides!

* * *

_White Mage Koorii: *snorts* The mental image of Kaito waking up, holding a fish stuffed animal and then levitating out of bed and teleporting either into a corner of the ceiling or across the room is HIGHLY entertaining!_

_Dragon-sama: *trying not to choke on mocha* Your review seriously made me lolz! XD Yes yes, maybe I should write that out someday? __*heart**heart**heart*__!_

_White Mage Koorii: Feel free to :D_

_

* * *

_

Kaito mumbled incoherently, rolling over and adamantly denying that it was morning. He'd gotten in late, and only had the presence of mind to strip off his shirt before tumbling into oblivion next to Shinichi. Speaking of which...

He reached out, tugging a solid shape toward him. It came with surprisingly little resistance, and Kaito cracked open an eye to see why.

And came face to face with bugging eyes, the gaping mouth, the _slimy scales_ (and while they didn't actually feel slimy, he couldn't quite convince his mind of that).

Shinichi poked his head into the room after hearing the extremely girly shriek, and sighed at the sight of his boyfriend whimpering in a corner. Of the ceiling. Okay, so stuffed bass = extremely bad reaction... Maybe he'd try herrings next?

_

* * *

_

_White Mage Koorii: Oh.. my god.  
White Mage Koorii: My cheeks hurt from grinning.  
White Mage Koorii: I'm just sitting here looking at the mental image of terrified Kaito in the corner and...  
White Mage Koorii: I think its one of the best things __**ever**__  
White Mage Koorii: *dies laughing in the corner*_

_Dragon-sama: So glad you liked__!__ :D_

* * *

A/N: This is not actually a plea for reviews. But I will most likely write up a plunnie for suggestions, except maybe for continuations. Continuations mean I have to sit down and think, and these are all spontaneous!


	42. Coffee

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *clutches mocha* Oooo....this is one time I regret not drinking coffee..._

_Tsu-chan: Mochaaaaa~ *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: :D_

_Tsu-chan: I wonder what happens if you give Kai-chan coffee..._

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks* Nuuuu~! Tsu-chan! Don't---_

_Tsu-chan: ... *cackles*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi frowned, searching the cupboards methodically for his precious coffee. While he could function in the mornings without the dark liquid, it really did make the day seem bearable, especially when he knew he'd be dealing with a hyperactive magician today.

There was a crash elsewhere in the house, causing Shinichi to look warily over his shoulder. If Kaito was already making noise/a mess, then it did not bode well for the detective's patience today. Another crash, and Shinichi abandoned his quest for coffee to go find out what the magician was up to.

What he came upon made him want to laugh and groan in frustration. The room was a mess; strings of flags were strewn across every surface, doves were flitting about and perching on any space available, a pair of rabbits hopped by, flowers were decorating every table-top (and somehow the couch had been given a flower pattern as well), and in the middle of the chaos was a bright-eyed Kaito, grinning madly. Shinichi peered closer. A _very_ bright-eyed Kaito. So much that...

"HI SHINICHI! Hey, you're up finally and did you know that you can fit at least fifty six birds in your jacket if you try really really hard? But ya know that's only if you put the rabbits elsewhere, and you really don't wanna know where they go, but I thought the couch needed to look more colorful! And you're glaring at me, even though you've got reeeeallly pretty eyes Shin-chan that's kinda scary--" Shinichi cut the magician's babble off by clamping his hand over the other teen's mouth, before glancing warily around the room.

Ah, there was the culprit, sitting innocently (and half buried under confetti) on the table. An empty coffee mug, and at least he knew where his coffee had gone.

"Kaito?"

"Mmmph?" came the muffled query, and Shinichi was aware of the magician all but vibrating under his grip.

"I am going to go to the store to get more coffee. If, when I get back, this mess isn't cleaned up and you aren't at least marginally more calm, I will sic Ran on you." Not an idle threat. After keeping the Kudo house as clean as possible during Shinichi's 'absence', Ran had become quite adamant that it remain that way. Kaito's eyes went wide, and he nodded his head frantically, dislodging Shinichi's hand.

"Right! I can do that Shin-chan! Only don't forget to get the--" Kaito broke off as Shinichi shut him up in the most effective way he knew. Kaito tasted like coffee, he noted absently, and he broke off the kiss to stare at the now dazed looking magician.

"Clean. I will get coffee. Then I can deal with you," the detective said clearly, before turning and shuffling back out of the room. Kaito stared after him, then let out a whoop of delight as he danced around the room.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Sama is dead, and also working, so she is stopping. X_x)_

_Tsu-chan: NUUU!!! Sama! Come back! *drags Phantom into room* CPR her! QUICKLY! SAMAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Dragon-sama: X_O I'M UP! I PROMISE!! Oh wait...demz. *snaps fingers* I should have played dead a bit longer.... XD_

_Tsu-chan: :)) *huggles Sama!* You's alives!!!_

* * *

A/N: I can't do hyper when I'm falling asleep. Stayed up late to watch the new HP movie. *shrugs* I didn't really want to see it, but I promised I'd go.


	43. M'Lady

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumiwinters  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *waves pitchfork* Then let us riot and mob things! *hands Tsu-chan a burning torch*_

_Tsu-chan: *takes burning torch* Do we make like the Vikings then? *is utterly clueless as to what angry mobs are supposed to do*_

_Dragon-sama: Weeell...angry mobs generally consist of people in the back calling out "Yeah! I think so too!", who then leg it down an alley when the guards show up. :D_

_Tsu-chan: *blink*  
Tsu-chan: Let's not focus on bad stuff- I need to calm down... ..._

_Dragon-sama: *pats*_

_

* * *

_

Kid grinned a little breathlessly, pausing in a shadowed corner as a hoard of Kid-officers went charging past his hiding spot. Lovely night, a little more challenging that usual. Tantei-kun must be somewhere on scene, even though the thief hadn't seen the detective yet.

Slipping down the empty hallway, he paused as he heard the sound of many feet approaching rapidly. Doubling back? Patrolling? Very smart! And these were hotel rooms, so of course he couldn't just pick the locks and slip inside...yeah right! Kid chuckled quietly, pulling out a neat little electronic gadget from one of his hidden pockets. Just the thing to override the electronic locks, and his little police officers would be none the wiser!

He entered the room silently, hoping that it would be an empty one. Outside the door, he could hear the loud voices of the officers as they went by. Kid made for the window, ready to make his grand exit via hang glider.

A figure stepped in front of him, and Kid came up short. Had Tantei-kun really anticipated him this far? But no, it was a rather attractive woman blocking his path, glaring at him with that special glare of the Offended Female. Well, Kid knew exactly how these things worked!

"M'lady! Such a dismal expression for one as beautiful as you! Would you not gift me with a smile instead?" he asked, swooping in to capture her hand and kiss the back of it. A moment later he was absolutely astonished to feel the cold steel of handcuffs click around his wrist, and he stared up into amused blue eyes.

"My Kid, I had no idea it would be this easy to capture you. All it takes is a skirt for you to lower your guard?" Shinichi asked smugly, tugging at their linked wrists. Kid was busy gaping at the cross dressing detective, face a light pink (whether in embarrassment or something else it was hard to determine).

As the thief continued to stare, Shinichi shifted uncomfortably. The skirt _was_ a little too drafty, and why hadn't Kid said anything yet? Ah well, he'd drag the thief out for Nakamori-keibu, and that'd be the end of it, right?

"Tantei-kun..." Kid said finally, and the hand cuffs clinked as he brought their hands up (he never had let go of the detective's hand). "You should know better. A skirt is hardly likely to make me look twice," the thief admonished, eyes sparkling as he kissed the back of the detective's hand again. "It really takes a pretty face to distract me."

As Shinichi blushed, Kid leaned forward to press a kiss against the detective's lips. It was rather chaste, but Shinichi could feel the thief smirk just as his arms were twisted abruptly above his head. A click later had Shinichi (still blushing) hand cuffed to the curtain rod, with Kid stepping back to smirk at him.

"And while a pretty face is always lovely to see, I do have a schedule to keep! I _do_ hope you can free yourself before the taskforce finds you! I'd hate to think they'd take advantage of a lady!" Kid said cheerfully, skipping back to avoid the kick aimed at him from the now fuming detective. "Until next time, M'lady~!"

Shinichi watched as the white-clad thief vanished into the night sky, then sighed. Well, that was disappointing. He'd expected a bigger reaction than _that_ from the thief...

He was just contemplating how to get to the handcuff key out of his pocket when he heard a key card in the door. For just a brief moment he panicked; who else could possibly have the key for this room?! But as the door framed a grinning Kaito, he began to panic for another reason.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Let's leave it there, shall we?)_

_Tsu-chan: xD Yaaay! I feel better! Even if it's just a bit-- Still feel better... Then I got news from my classmate, dangit_

_Dragon-sama: *sighs* I'm trying! But I kept getting interrupted by the phone!_

_Tsu-chan: DX *pats* Oh well, will have to get back to my homework (crap, I haven't studied yet x(_

_Dragon-sama: Ooooo, suckage. Study hard!_

* * *

A/N: Hm...no molesting of crossdressing!Shinichi...I think I need to revisit the cross dressing plunnie then! XD


	44. The Fox and the Hound

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: If Shin is a blood hound, what sort of animal do you think Kid/Kai is?_

_Koorii-chan: I'd have to do him as either a fox, a dove, or maybe a rabbit. XD  
Koorii-chan: Possibly a cat  
Koorii-chan: Though I am totally gonna have to make Fox and the Hound jokes. _

_

* * *

_

It had been an odd heist; Shinichi (in his guise as Sherlock the blood hound...dem Black Org!) had been chasing after Kid as usual, able to sniff out the thief in his various attempts at disguise. Kid seemed to be getting a little exasperated every time Shinichi gave that particular baying howl that alerted the task force to his latest cover.

But just when Kid had been about to make his (rather desperate) escape off the roof, a person (Girl? Shinichi would have said witch if he'd believed in that stuff) had appeared in front of the white clad thief, shouted something about being snubbed for a date, then aimed a black and twisted stick (wand?) at Kid.

A moment later Kid had disappeared, leaving his white costume to settle gently on the rooftop and Shinichi cursing that the thief had escaped again. An odd smell reached his nose, however, causing Shinichi to cautiously pad a little closer to the crumpled clothing.

There was movement under the folds of white cloth, and to Shinichi's surprise a moment later a confused looking fox had poked it's head out of the cloying material. Mentally gaping, Shinichi watched as the fox clumsily extracted itself from the Kid outfit, stumbling on it's unfamiliar legs. The fox caught sight of Shinichi towering over it, and it froze in comical terror, tail fluffing out much like a cat's.

Shinichi couldn't help but let out a whuffle of amusement, staring down at the small animal in bemusement. It _couldn't_ be...but then again, _he'd_ turned into a dog, right?

He lunged forward before the fox could escape, catching it by the scruff of it's neck. Ignoring it's panicked struggles, he trotted toward the door happily. Well, he'd finally caught Kid! Now if he could only get someone to believe him...

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: *dying*-_

_Dragon-sama: (So yeah, Shin-chan gets to tower over Kid-kun. XD)_

_Koorii-chan: That is awesome.  
Koorii-chan: And even funnier is that howl part. Shinichi actually does that in Bloodhound at one point or another. XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD I'm psychic, I know._

* * *

A/N: I have gained another chat partner... *blinks tiredly* Ooooh boy... So she was writing Blood Hound (fanfiction(dot)net/s/5230739/1/Bloodhound), and I kinda stole her characters for a bit! XD


	45. Teddy Bear

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *pokes* Plunnie?_

_Koorii-chan: Hm?_

_Dragon-sama: *grabby hands* Gimmie._

_Koorii-chan: Uhm... *think think.*  
Koorii-chan: Shinichi has a secret teddy bear? :D_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito stared at the fluffy teddy bear in his hands. He had not expected this when he'd decided to look around (read: totally stalk/spy on) Shinichi's room. And while he figured it had been foisted off on the detective by his mother, why had the stuffed animal been carefully hidden from sight, looking well worn but well cared for?

"Kaito! What are you doing in--" Shinichi said, striding into the room in indignation, only to cut off and turn a fetching shade of pink when he saw what was in the magician's hands.

"Shin-chan~!" Kaito crooned, stalking the embarrassed teen while flourishing the teddy bear in his hand. "You named your _teddy bear_ Sherlock?"

Shinichi let out a mortified squeak at the incriminating name tag.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: BAHA~!_

_Dragon-sama: :D_

_Koorii-chan: He would too  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: Of course he would! XD_

_Koorii-chan: Oh Shinichi, you're so much fun to tease.._

* * *

A/N: You know he has a teddy bear named Sherlock hidden in his closet! And he takes it out to hug every day~!


	46. Fail!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: How goes the study thing, anyway?_

_Tsu-chan: ... Fail._

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*  
Dragon-sama: Quick! Shin or Kai?_

_Tsu-chan: Kai!_

_

* * *

_

Kaito stared at his paper in complete disbelief. Fail? He'd failed a test?! But...but he had an eidetic memory! This was inconceivable! Unimaginable! What had gone wrong?

"Next time don't try to study while making out with your boy friend," Ai said monotonously as she walked past, ignoring the way Shinichi turned red in mortification. Kaito sighed. Well, there went all his fun!

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: *pats* Feel better? XD_

_Tsu-chan: xD Better! Better!_

* * *

A/N: I remember the study game...and it really...really sucked. ;_; Ganbatte yo, Tsu-chan!


	47. Dogs and Typing

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: XD Don't you hate the return key?_

_Koorii-chan: It is mine enemy!  
Koorii-chan: But at least you haven't had to deal with my puppy diving on my keyboard yet  
Koorii-chan: So it you ever get a random sequence of numbers, its probably that. Not me having a seizure_

_Dragon-sama: XD I'd love to see tha---oooo...PLUNNIE ATTACK! Will. Not. Write!_

_Koorii-chan: Oh dear.  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito grinned at Aoko's response on his computer. Well, she didn't _know_ she was talking to him (he wanted to see what she'd say about him without his knowledge), but still... He reached over to explain exactly _what_ he'd meant by his last comment when two large paws suddenly descended on his key board, and a furry doggie head obscured his view.

"Gah...you...Sherlock! Get down! Bad dog!" he cried, shoving at the solid body. Sherlock gave him a knowing stare (which was dang unnerving to be getting from a dog), but obediently got off the key board. Kaito sighed as he saw the mangled text that had been sent over the chat window. Aoko was asking what was wrong now.

_'Sorry, sorry, idiot mutt got on the keyboard. Maybe he'd settle down if I took him to be neutered--_' Kaito started in surprise at the yelp behind him, then watched as Sherlock dashed out of the room as fast as his paws could take him. Well...that was odd...

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *grins* So yeah, Kai doesn't know it's Shin-chan, obviously. Or maybe he dooooes~..._

_Koorii-chan: If he does know then I would totally make that Bloodhound canon  
Koorii-chan: From a point where its after they figure it out, but before Shin can change to himself  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD Do as you wiiiill~..._

* * *

A/N: *pats* Poor Shin-chan...we wouldn't do that to you! It takes away all _our_ fun! XD


	48. Cooking Disaster

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Plunnie of the day? :D_

_Tsu-chan: What huh?_

_Dragon-sama: *pokes* Plunnie. Gimme. NOWS! XD_

_Tsu-chan: Um, uhhhhhhhhhh... Shin-chan can't find the right ingredients!_

_Dragon-sama: *blinks* XD_

_Tsu-chan: :D_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi frowned at the cookbook, then glanced down at the cake batter he was mixing methodically. It didn't look _quite_ right, but he had substituted a few ingredients along the way. Salt and sugar were both white power, right? And orange juice was liquid like milk, so that should be okay...

"Shin-chan? What are you doing in here?" Kaito asked, entering the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face. The detective turned to give Kaito a rather blank stare, before turning back to his mixing.

"Baking," was the flat reply. Kaito frowned, looking about the messy kitchen.

"I see. Why?" There was something wrong here, the magician could tell, but he was unsure what. Still, it wasn't like Shinichi couldn't cook...right?

"You like cake." Again the flat reply, and Kaito now knew something was up. Shinichi _always_ had time to gripe at him, even when he hadn't done anything wrong! It was then that Kaito saw what Shinichi was adding to the batter.

"Uh...are those...pieces of cooked beef?" he asked, turning a little green.

"They're brown. Like chocolate." Kaito sighed, disarmed the detective gently (determined not to ask what else the detective had added to that, and thankful he'd never have to eat the product), and felt Shinichi's forehead.

"Yup, you have a fever. Bed for you!" Kaito said brightly, scooping Shinichi into his arms. Not even a twitch of protest. Kaito wondered if Shinichi wasn't sleep walking in his fever induced delirium.

"I like you," Shinichi mumbled into his shoulder, and Kaito couldn't help the grin. Weeeell...maybe he _could_ put up with the crazy cooking if Shinichi said things like that when he was sick.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (OKAY. THAT'S ALL)_

_Tsu-chan: xD So __**that's**__ why! *coos over Shin-chan*_

_Dragon-sama: *wonders exactly how her mind came up with __**this**__ from "can't find ingredients"*_

_Tsu-chan: I __**know**__! xD Goes to show how prompts can give us different ideas._

* * *

A/N: Because yeah, Shinichi is just crazy like that. XD


	49. Hugs

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: Some people are just idiots.  
Koorii-chan: *rolls her eyes*_

_Dragon-sama: Yes, true. Who are you referring to?_

_Koorii-chan: This idiot arguing with me on DeviantArt about how my fancomic isn't canonically factual  
Koorii-chan: No, really? I hadn't noticed I totally changed the universe..._

_Dragon-sama: *sighs* Why are people so stupid?_

_Koorii-chan: I have no idea.  
Koorii-chan: Bah, my good mood just went down the drain. _

_Dragon-sama: :(_

_Koorii-chan: I hate arguing with idiots, it always gets me down D:_

_

* * *

_

Kaito watched wide-eyed as Shinichi slammed the door, stalking angrily across the room, and disappeared with further sounds of aggression on innocent pieces of furniture. He hadn't seen the detective in such a temper since...well, since ever! Wasn't Shinichi cool anger and all that?

The magician stood up, cautiously following the path of destruction. Pictures on the walls were at angles (he paused to straighten them, because he knew Shinichi would like that), the phone had been knocked to the floor when the detective had kicked the side table it was on (he righted that too), and all in all it looked as if a whirl-wind had passed through the house.

Finally coming to the partially open door of Shinichi's room, Kaito paused and cautiously peered in. Instead of the raging demon he'd been half expecting, he instead saw Shinichi sitting on the bed, clutching one of his over-sized pillows to him and looking extremely depressed.

"Hey...Shinichi? Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, unsure if his presence would be welcome at a time like this. Shinichi glanced up at him, but sighed and motioned him further into the room.

"Yes...no...I don't know. People are so...so...so stupid! I don't understand it sometimes!" the blue-eyed teen raged, one hand gripping his hair in renewed aggravation. Kaito quickly detangled the detective's hand, instead holding it tight in his own grip.

"Well, considering I have no clue what's going on, I can't say I understand, but if you want to vent at me a bit I won't mind," Kaito said softly, idly stroking his hand over Shinichi's. In a movement that surprised him just a bit, Shinichi had twisted out of his grip and instead was now hugging him tightly, burying his face into Kaito's chest.

"Thanks..." Shinichi whispered, and Kaito allowed himself to hug the detective tight, providing what comfort he could.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (*sends KaiShin vibes your way*)_

_Koorii-chan: Hee. You're getting way to good at making me smile. Dx_

_Dragon-sama: :) So glad!_

_Koorii-chan: Stupid cute idiots. xD_

_Dragon-sama: *does a victory dance* Oh yes, I'm good! XD_

_Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: And I did it with a burned thumb! *in pain* Stupid lunch....it attacked me! x_O_

_Koorii-chan: Awww *offers aloe vera?*_

* * *

A/N: Because everyone needs a hug now and then.


	50. Burned Fingers!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

Special A/N: This is actually written by Koorii-chan, but she said I could post it here!

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *hissing* Okay, thumb hurting a lot more...._

_Koorii-chan: D:  
Koorii-chan: Do I need to write __**you**__ a KaiShin drabble? XD_

_Dragon-sama: XD!_

_Koorii-chan: :D_

_

* * *

_

"Ouch!" Kaito yelped, jerking his hand away from the pan he'd been attempting to make stir fry in. He'd gotten his hand too close to the pan itself while grabbing the handle, and had brushed his thumb against it.

Wincing, the magician pulled his hand up and eyed the quickly reddening spot. That was going to be annoying when he had to do a trick! Well maybe they had some sort of burn salve or aloe vera around that he could use...

"Idiot..." a calm, slightly dry voice proclaimed behind him.

Kaito turned his head to look over his shoulder, only to meet Shinichi's half lidded gaze. The young detective stepped forward and reached around him, catching Kaito's hand by the wrist and pulling it back and up so he could see it.

"You act so graceful when you're moonlighting, but you can't even handle a pan?" Shinichi snarked, but there was a gentleness to his tone.

Laughing lightly Kaito tried to pull his hand away. "This is nothing! Not even worth worrying about--"

The words hit an abrupt halt as Shinichi slid Kaito's burned thumb between his lips and carefully laved the small red mark with his tongue.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: *squees!* XD! SO MUCH LUUUUFFF FOR YOOOOUUU~! *heart*!!!!!!_

_Koorii-chan: Muahaha  
Koorii-chan: XD_

* * *

A/N: My thumb feels much better now. XD


	51. Messy Desk

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Chaotic organization-- right_

_Koorii-chan: Exactly!  
Koorii-chan: I'm sure Kaito would agree with me *looks shifty*_

_Dragon-sama: :))_

_Tsu-chan: :)) I can __**so**__ imagine it!  
Tsu-chan: Kaito's worktable I mean._

_

* * *

_

Shinichi looked in shock at the towering stacks of paper, the pens scattered here and there, the books open and discarded all over the desk...

"Shinichi? Did you need something?" Kaito asked, draping himself over the frozen detective.

"I...just wanted a piece of paper. Now I want to know how it is you're not failing your classes," Shinichi said, eyeing the mess warily. Kaito grinned.

"Name a class!"

"...Math?" Shinichi asked, unsure where this was going. Kaito released his captive, and reached into the pile of papers that were nearly hanging off the edge of the desk. A moment later he drew out a single piece of paper.

"Viola! Today's math homework, all ready to go!" the magician said brightly. Shinichi glared.

"Don't think I didn't see you slip that out of your pocket!"

_

* * *

_

_Tsu-chan: (xD I __**knew**__ this was gonna give a plunny!)_

_Koorii-chan: Well of course. Its kinda inevitable, isn't it? Two of us is bad... put all three of us together? THE HORROR._

_Tsu-chan: *cackles*_

* * *

A/N: Oh. Em. Gee. We're conference chatting! Be afraid. Be very, very afraid! XD


	52. Miichan

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: http://i237(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ff131/princessjassy123/2008/070616_02(dot)jpg -- KAWAII!!!!_

_Dragon-sama: ZOMG KAWAII DESU YO! XD!!  
Dragon-sama: THE KITTY! IT APPEARS!_

_Tsu-chan: lolz  
Tsu-chan: And thus, the plunny was born... --_--_

* * *

THUD!

...

THUD!

...

THUD!

The kitten's ear twitched.

Finally, the kitten turned around and glared at the dead bodies that were piled up. Damnit, he already _knew_ he was a death magnet and it was bad enough when he was still Conan, but this was just ridiculous.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: =))_

_Tsu-chan: Hm... Would like to add to it, but fail.  
Tsu-chan: Dx_

_Dragon-sama: XD Not so easy, is it?_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_Dragon-sama: (I was writing this at the same time you were XD)_

_Tsu-chan: lolz  
Tsu-chan: I'd figured._

* * *

Kaito cursed under his breath as he stumbled over a discarded book. That was the fourth time in an hour he'd tripped over something, and he'd banged his elbow twice, the light bulb had burned out and it's replacement was also busted, he'd soaked his shirt trying to do laundry (and wasn't that irony there), and it was in general just a Bad Week.

"That's it! I give up! I am going to go sit in a corner and not move for the rest of the day!" the magician declared hotly to the room in general. The other occupant looked up mildly, before returning his attention to the blanket in front of him.

"Uh huh. What ever you say..." Shinichi mumbled distractedly. It was fascinating! How on earth could something so small be so devastating?

"That's cold, Shinichi," Kaito whined, rubbing his foot miserably. "What are you looking at, anyway? Nothing could _possibly_ be more interesting than me!" Shinichi snorted at the playful boast, but didn't take his eyes off his target.

"Shinichi? Hey, you could at least _look_ at m--holy crap," Kaito broke off, finally having seen what was fascinating the detective so much. The little calico kitten continued to stare pitifully up at the duo, big black eyes set in a sad looking face. It was so...so...

"CUTE!" Kaito squealed, lunging forward suddenly. Shinichi intercepted the magician before he could reach the kitten, who hadn't even flinched at the sudden move. It just continued looking up at them, begging with it's eyes...

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *blinks* Gah....called away, and where was I? *abandons plot* XD_

_Tsu-chan: Nuuuu! DX!!!!_

_Dragon-sama: XD But what else is there to do? _

_Tsu-chan: Um... um... Shinichi is utterly devoted to the kitty! xD  
Tsu-chan: Or kitty is actually an evil kitty!  
Tsu-chan: xD  
Tsu-chan: Or both!  
Tsu-chan: Mwahahahhaha!!!!_

* * *

"No! I won't let you touch Mii-chan!" Shinichi cried, shoving the magician back. Kaito blinked, wondering what had come over him. And wait...

"Mii-chan?! Shinichi, are you feeling okay?" he asked, reaching out to feel the other's forehead. He knew Shinichi got a little weird when sick, but the detective didn't _feel_ feverish.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (I CAN'T DO IT! XD)_

_Tsu-chan: xD *pats* S'okay  
Tsu-chan: So cuuuute!_

_Dragon-sama: The kitten, it totally ate my brain...._

* * *

A/N: Mii-chan compels you. XD


	53. You Need A Hug

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: http://revi(dot)o0o0(dot)jp/_

_Koori-chan: God this artist makes me so jealous. *flail*_

_Dragon-sama: DESU NE?! *is very green*_

_Koori-chan: I want their skillzzzzz_

_Dragon-sama: So much. So much._

_Koori-chan: Their Kaito makes me sad though. He's just so.. sad DD:_

_Dragon-sama: Hm... Too true! He needs a big hug, man!_

_Koori-chan: Yes!_

_

* * *

_

_Poker face_ Kaito reminded himself, though he felt like his smile would shatter at any moment. Around him cheerful voices echoed oddly as classmates busied themselves with their everyday life. Everything seemed to be pressing in on him, making it difficult to think, to breath, to act. He was vaguely aware he was chattering happily with Aoko, fending off some accusation or another from Hakuba, but he didn't let himself focus too much on that.

He was still aching from last night's heist, both in body and in mind. It had been a bad one, with icy cold rain and hidden snipers, the usual disappointment when the gem was nothing more than cold rock....

Arms surrounded him suddenly, and the world came back into focus as he stared at the dark head of hair in front of him. Aoko was hugging him tightly, eyes shut with a splash of red on her face. Kaito was suddenly aware that Hakuba was glaring at them, that the classroom had gone silent, everyone waiting to see what would happen.

"Uh...Aoko? Are you okay?" he asked, plastering a puzzled look on his face, patting her awkwardly on the head. He didn't have any automatic reaction to _this_...

"You just looked like you needed a hug," the girl mumbled, pulling away abruptly. He blinked, but felt a real grin tugging at his mouth.

"Aw...were you worried about me?" he asked, before flipping her skirt expertly. "Nice! I like the flowers! Thanks for making me feel better~!" he teased, laughing when her face went red for a whole other reason. As the mop chase began, he reflected that maybe things weren't quite so bad, not really.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Where did Aoko come from? *was sideswiped* O_o;;)_

_Koori-chan: Haha! XDD  
Koori-chan: She just broke in. rofl XD  
Koori-chan: But it was cuuute.. and I think Hakuba's jealous *looks shifty*_

_Dragon-sama: I was going to have him zombie around until Shinichi got there, but Aoko just sorta butted in. Oh well! XD_

_Koori-chan: XDD  
Koori-chan: Oh well. Sometimes its good just have a friend hug :D_

* * *

A/N: Wow...so not KaiShin...but I like it!


	54. Haunted House

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: rofl.. I got a plunnie for you if you want it?_

_Dragon-sama: Of course!_

_Koorii-chan: Kaito and Shinichi in a haunted house :D_

_Dragon-sama: :))_

_

* * *

_

"It's a sheet. On a string. With holes cut in it," Shinichi said boredly as he and Kaito strolled through the haunted house.

"Jeeze, can't they put some effort into it?" Kaito complained, batting aside a rubber bat on a string. "I mean, at least a skeleton or two jumping out at us would be mildly entertaining!"

"And the blood is obviously fake. I mean, I can smell the tomatoes from here," Shinichi pointed at the red stains on the wall.

"Ooo, that's gonna be a pain to clean, I bet!" Kaito said cheerfully. A monster leapt out of the darkness at the pair. "Isn't that a gorilla suit? The one we saw at that costume shop across town?" he commented, tucking a flower in the creature's hair.

"Yeah, see the foot? It still has a mustard stain from your sandwich," the detective said, and they continued strolling along as the person in the suit cursed and tried to wipe his foot off.

"Oh, is it over already?" Kaito asked as they turned a corner and saw the exit. Shinichi shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging idly.

"Guess so."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go again?"

"Sure."

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: I'm trying to draw more Houndverse art and NOW I AM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF.  
Koorii-chan: That flower bit was PERFECT  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

* * *

A/N: Because trying to scare that pair in a haunted house would be an effort in futility.


	55. Pink is a Fashion Statement!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: QUICK! GIVE ME PLUNNIE SO I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING!_

_Koorii-chan: "I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell."  
Koorii-chan: Lyrics from the song I'm listening to  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks*_

_Koorii-chan: *snickers*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi paused in the hallway, listening to the sound of furious typing coming from the room in front of him. Kaito had come home from his heist in an unusually foul mood, giving Shinichi only the barest nod of acknowledgment as he shed his KID outfit carelessly. Which was surprising, because the magician usually at least _tried_ to pretend that he wasn't KID in front of Shinichi, even if they both knew better at this point.

Finally convincing himself he just wanted to see what had captured Kaito's attention so thoroughly (and not because he was hurt at the brush-off), Shinichi pushed open the door silently. The room was lit with the pale glow of the computer, and Kaito was seated in front of the machine, glaring hard at the monitor.

"K--"

"Hakuba's going down," Kaito interrupted Shinichi before he could speak. Shinichi blinked, but took that as permission to come further into the room.

"What did he do?" the detective asked mildly, now close enough to see what was on the monitor. He sweatdropped at the pages and pages of hair dye, glitter, novelty jokes, and other unpleasant devices Kaito was scrolling rapidly through.

"Nothing," the magician said quickly, though Shinichi could see a splash of red on the other's face. Shinichi was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"He noticed that your suit was slightly pink, didn't he?" Shinichi said, trying hard not to smirk. Well, it hadn't been _him_ that had forgotten about the red handkerchief before laundry day.

"Shut up," Kaito grumbled, sinking down in his seat as the detective chuckled.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (ZOKAY, that's all. Now to do some __**actual**__ writing...)_

_Koorii-chan: *chuckles*_

* * *

A/N: I was busy reading about stupid people. So...Kaito suffers from my state of mind. *evil grin*


	56. Glue

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Hey, PLUNNIE TIME! Hit me!_

_Tsu-chan: Glue..._

_

* * *

_

"I can't _believe_ you," Shinichi grumbled, carefully peeling a piece of paper off Kaito's arm. "How on earth did you manage to get covered in _glue_? And the confetti? What were you _doing_ last night?!"

"Well, it involved paper airplanes, a fire-breathing ferret, and Hakuba," Kaito grinned, then winced as another scrap of paper was yanked off his arm.

"...Nevermind, I don't want to know," Shinichi sighed, then looked at the mess in the magician's hair. "I think I'm going to have to cut that out. Why did you wait until _now_ to take care of this?" Kaito's eyes went wide at this, and he scooted as far along the couch as he could away from the detective.

"Not my hair! Anything but that! And I was kind of stuck hiding from Hakuba in the least likely place he'd ever look, but you know him. He's very persistent!" Shinichi shook his head, then got up and trotted out of the room. Kaito watched him leave warily, before staring down at the red patches of skin on his arms.

"Hey Shinichi? Should I get a wax job, do you think?" Kaito called out. He heard something hit the floor with a crash, and Shinichi stuck his head back in the room to give him an incredulous stare.

"Why?!" the detective demanded, re-entering the room with a bottle in hand.

"So that I'd be nice and even!" Kaito said brightly, holding out his patchy arms. "What do you think? Nice, smooth arms?"

"Die. Die and come back as something pleasant," Shinichi said flatly, shoving Kaito's arms out of his way. "Now lean over; I think this will get the glue out."

"You always take such good care of me~!" Kaito crooned, complying with the directions. Shinichi went pink, then shoved at the Kaito's head a little harder than necessary.

"Only because you'd die an ignominious death, idiot."

_

* * *

_

_Tsu-chan: (Good care, right)_

_Koorii-chan: *waggles brows*_

_Dragon-sama: (Zokay, done) XD_

_Koorii-chan: Oh those two. xDDD_

_Tsu-chan: xD Shin-chan's pink now *pokes Shin-chan's cheek*_

_Koorii-chan: I bet Kaito waxes anyway_

* * *

A/N: I really _do_ wonder about that boy sometimes....


	57. Kyle

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: OKAY, SO I CAN'T WAIT FOR MIKA-CHAN ANY LONGER. PHEAR MY PLUNNIE SKILLS! _

_Koori-chan: __Oh no._

_Tsu-chan: xD!!!_

_Dragon-sama: Oh yes!_

_Koori-chan: *__cackles and hides behind a couch*_

_

* * *

_

Jimmy sighed, brushing his hair out of his face with a grimace. Rachael glanced at him shyly, before grimacing as well and looking away.

"Hey Jimmy?" A wince, and blue eyes looked at her warily. Rachael sighed, but continued doggedly. "We're meeting your boyfriend, right? Isn't he a little late?"

"Uh...yeah," Jimmy mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He perked up though, as footsteps sounded and another boy came charging around the corner. His eyes went wide as he realized the other wasn't going to stop.

"Jiiiiiiiiimmy~!" the new boy cried, slamming into Jimmy and sending them both sprawling on the ground. Rachael looked on, torn between amusement and horror as the other boy began sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Clearing her throat, she grinned worriedly down at Jimmy as he patted the newcomer distractedly on the back.

"Is...he okay?" she asked, and Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah, he just doesn't like his dub name. Rachael, meet Kyle."

The sobs increased in volume, and Rachael shook her head sadly.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (CAUSE I PROMISED I WOULD!)  
Dragon-sama: *cackles evilly*_

_Tsu-chan: OMG..._

_Koori-chan: *__dying*_

_Dragon-sama: Sorry, but blame Koorii-chan! XD_

_Koori-chan: *__seriously laughing so hard she's crying*_

_Dragon-sama: LOLZ!_

_Koori-chan: *__wipes at her eyes*_

_Dragon-sama: ... I think I killed Tsu-chan_

_Koori-chan: __Oh god that was wonderful._

_Tsu-chan: *sniff* They killed the purity!_

_Dragon-sama: *bows* I live but to torment_

* * *

**Earlier:**

_Koori-chan: I still can't figure out how they got "Jimmy" out of Shinichi_

_Dragon-sama: __They suck, that's why_

_Koori-chan: God.. I kinda hope Kaito never comes into the thing as anything but Kid.  
Koori-chan: They'd prolly name him Kyle or something_

_Dragon-sama: __Gods...Kyle and Jimmy....that is now crack!Canon, okay?  
__Dragon-sama: __If we manage to get the gang all here this afternoon, I'm doing a KyleJimmy plunnie, you realize. XD_

_Koori-chan: Oh god  
Koori-chan: I'm sorry world. Look what I've done..  
Koori-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: __XD_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry world, I broke you.


	58. Bad Luck, Good Luck

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, and now with White Mage Koorii as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan as well! And I have a feeling more people will join then ranks... O_o;;**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Pick a plunnie. I will write you a __**good**__ KaiShin drabble to it tonight, even if I have to get NO sleep to do so! _

_Koorii-chan: Uhm... How about that one I mentioned to Tsu earlier... where people run away or edge around an oblivious Shinichi (for fear of dying by proximity because of that whole murders ALWAYS occur around him)  
Koorii-chan: I've been wanting to see that written for ages.  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi strolled along next to Ran, chattering aimlessly about something Holmes-related or another. Ran wasn't really listening. While she was happy her friend had returned (_finally_), she had to admit he made her a bit nervous.

Before he'd left, Shinichi had had good luck in running across mysteries and cases, always able to solve them in his infinitely determined way. Then he'd disappeared for two years, only to return with a vengeance. Dead bodies literally fell across his path, and the worst part of it was that Shinichi didn't seem to notice anything wrong with that!

Ran stared straight ahead of her, determined to stick by her friend's side even as her hair stood on end. Ahead of them, a pair of laughing girls were walking toward them. One caught sight of Shinichi and her, and abruptly tugged on her friend's arm. The other girl's eyes widened as she saw them, and the two girls pressed themselves into the wall as far from the detective as they could get. Ran gave them as reassuring a smile as she could, but they just sent her mixed looks of pity and fear, before scurrying hurriedly away. Shinichi had apparently been searching for something in his bag, and hadn't noticed the odd actions of the girls.

"See Ran? In the first edition..." Shinichi said, turning to her with bright eyes, and totally missing an elderly man turn the corner, catch sight of the teens, then sprint athletically away. Ran stepped over the discarded cane with a sigh.

In the next couple of blocks, a large, ferocious dog had slinked whimpering down an alley, three kids had shrieked in terror and climbed a tree (to which Shinichi commented idly about how much kids like playing in trees), a girl _fainted_ at the sight of him (ashen faced and face twisted in fear, but Shinichi had assumed it was a fan of his), and a delivery truck driver had abandoned his truck to flee back the way he came as fast as his portly frame allowed. Which Shinichi had missed because he was tying his shoe. Ran wanted to scream.

"Hey Ran? Are you okay? You've been kinda tense all day," Shinichi said worriedly. Well, at least his detective sense hadn't failed him _completely_.

"No, I'm fine!" Ran said, voice a pitch higher than she'd intended in her strained state. Another figure turned the corner, and Ran let out a sigh of relief.

"Kaito! Shinichi, come on!" she ordered, dragging her surprised friend up to the equally surprised newcomer. She shoved Shinichi at the magician (causing the detective to blush lightly and Kaito to grin and take advantage of "helping him regain his balance"), and around her other pedestrians also visibly relaxed. "Next time you want to take a walk, Shinichi, call your boyfriend!" she huffed, stomping away.

It was a very good thing Shinichi had met Kaito, she reflected. Without the other's crazy good luck, well, she didn't know _what_ would happen!

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Okay, FOR YOU!)_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDD _

_Koorii-chan: *laughing so hard*_

_Dragon-sama: *grins*_

_Koorii-chan: I love it  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: So glad! :D_

_Koorii-chan: God I've been wanting to see that for like.. almost a year XDD_

_Dragon-sama: *heart*~!_

_Koorii-chan: Because honestly... People have got to start noticing sometime and be all "OH GOD IT'S HIM. RUN AWAY."  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD And he SO DOESN'T NOTICE!_

_Koorii-chan: Poor oblivious Shinichi_

* * *

A/N: Because next to angsty!Shinichi, adorable!oblivious!Shinichi is love~!


	59. Chirp

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, and now with Mikazuki Hime as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) **__**Now including chats with Koorii-chan, and brand new stuff with Mika-chan too~!**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *gasps* I just realized! Mika has not joined my plunnie ranks officially! MIKA-CHAN! GIMMIE A PLUNNIE!_

_Mika-chan: ...._

_Dragon-sama: :D_

_Mika-chan: Oh!oh!_

_Dragon-sama: Yeees?_

_Mika-chan: Tell me about Shinichi's phobia  
Mika-chan: Since Kaito has one, Shinichi should have an illogical fear as well_

_Dragon-sama: XD GOT IT! *thinks*_

* * *

Kaito gasped desperately for breath, even as he held a whimpering Shinichi close to him. Of all the things in the world, he'd _never_ expected this of the detective! And oh, he had tried so hard not to laugh, but he'd failed when the thing had twitched and Shinichi had leapt shrieking into his arms.

"Kaito, I _swear_ if you keep laughing and don't get rid of it, I will serve fish for every meal for a YEAR!" Shinichi growled, lifting his head to glared at he teen he was currently death-clinging to. Kaito grinned, dangling the small thing in front of Shinichi's wide-horrified eyes.

"Do that, and I'll bring in a whole _bucket_ of crickets!" he crowed, enjoying seeing from the other end someone go teleporting across the room in terror. The little insect let out a pitiful 'chirp' in the magician's hand.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (OKAY, DRABBLE OF IDIOCY! :D )_

_Mika-chan: LUV_

_Koorii-chan: LOL  
Koorii-chan: My moms scared of grasshoppers and I used to do that to her  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* I used to catch grasshoppers as a kid_

_Mika-chan: I was like, mice? Small mammal?  
Mika-chan: Crickets????  
Mika-chan: Oh Shinichi, you make me lol_

* * *

A/N: Yes yes, so it's illogical. That was the point! *is shot*


	60. Twin Troubles Times Two!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, and now with Mikazuki Hime as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, and brand new stuff with Mika-chan too~!**_

* * *

Special A/N: Due to goading and popular demand, this is a (sort of) continuation of Twin Trouble (CP25). *runs and hides*

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *pats all* Okay, I have to go do dinner and other such things now. LEAVE ME WITH A JOINT PLUNNIE, WHICH I WILL PRESENT TO YOU TOMORROW!_

_Koorii-chan: D'aw  
Koorii-chan: Uhm..  
Koorii-chan: Hakuba torture!  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Mika-chan: lol  
Mika-chan: Yes!!!_

_Dragon-sama: You must offer something, Mika! What sort of Hakuba torture?_

_Mika-chan: Identical looking Kaitos in semi-compromising positions?_

_Koorii-chan: *snickers!*_

_Mika-chan: *inspired by BHOmake*_

_Dragon-sama: XD You just want a continuation of Twins! XD_

_Mika-chan: Mayyyyyyyyyyybe_

_Koorii-chan: Quite possibly.  
Koorii-chan: Is it working?  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: Yes. XD_

_Koorii-chan: *high fives Mika*_

_Mika-chan: *high five back*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi whimpered quietly as hands slipped under his shirt, leaving burning trails across his back. He fisted a hand in the jacket above him, pulling his companion down to capture his mouth in a hot kiss. He broke off with a moan as those hands dipped further, driving him mad with their teasing touches.

Dazed eyes opened (though when they had closed Shinichi didn't know) to meet burning violet. Kaito gave him a wicked grin that sent shivers down his spine, before deftly undoing the buttons of Shinichi's white shirt, following the motion with his mouth.

"Y...You're such a pervert--nn!" Shinichi gasped, arching slightly as Kaito nipped gently at the skin of his stomach.

"I don't hear you complaining," Kaito purred, smirking against his skin.

"You're going to get...your--ah! Your spare uniform dirty..." the detective protested feebly.

"It's for a good cause," Kaito said, grinning as he abandoned his task to capture Shinichi's mouth in a breathtaking kiss again. As Shinichi moaned and buried his hands in the magician's hair, Kaito shucked his gakuran jacket, Shinichi's having been discarded a while ago.

"You really _do_ look hot in my uniform," Kaito murmured as they broke apart again, and Shinichi shot him a grin full of mischief even as a light blush spread across his face.

"Maybe I should transfer to your school, then," Shinichi said, arching into Kaito's body playfully. "Then you'd get to see me in it all. The. Time." He punctuated each word with a kiss along Kaito's neck, making the magician curse quietly.

The sound of determined footsteps approaching made the pair freeze, and Shinichi shot Kaito one livid look that promised retribution.

There were only two choices, Shinichi decided as the handle to their hiding place (storage for gym equipment) rattled. Shove Kaito off him, in which it would be obvious to a blind person what they'd been up to, or haul out those acting lessons his mother had imparted on him for this mission and pray he never saw whoever it was again.

As the door slid open and Kaito made to move off him, Shinichi made his decision (and later blamed it on stupidity though osmoses).

He grabbed Kaito's shirt and pulled the surprised teen into a kiss, trying to convey to the magician his desperate last minute plan. Kaito must have understood _something_, because he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, nearly making Shinichi forget his goal in the process. Damn silver-tongued idiot!

A choked gasp reminded Shinichi of their predicament, and he broke the kiss slowly, giving a Kaito-grin to his violet eyed companion.

"I knew I was hot, but I didn't know I was such a good kisser!" he teased, inwardly mortified beyond belief. He didn't dare look to see who had interrupted.

"It's kinda like masturbating, right?" Kaito shot back, eyes glittering with mirth. Shinichi was wrong; he _could_ feel more embarrassed.

"Well, I certainly can't let such an opportunity pass! Who else can say they slept with themselves, after all?" That was something Kaito would say, right? Kaito winked at him. Right.

"Only I could do something like that!" Kaito said cheerfully, then they both turned matching (slightly psychotic) grins on their voyeur.

"Isn't that right, Hakuba?" they chorused, then chuckled as the half Brit fled completely red faced. Shinichi's laugh faded as he collapsed, feeling his face burning, but Kaito's whole body was shaking with his suppressed mirth.

Kaito _so_ owed him.

"You are going to get off me so I can take these damn contacts out, and since it'd be pointless for either of us to return to class, we are getting as far from here as we can. I hear Osaka is nice, and Heiji is always happy to show us around," Shinichi said, shoving at the breathless magician. Kaito stole a quick kiss, then stood up and hauled Shinichi with him.

"But it _was_ fun, right?" Kaito asked, and Shinichi had to grin.

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: So...you like? :D_

_Koorii-chan: *-laughing so hard. Keeps reading*_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: Oh that was wonderful  
Koorii-chan: XDD  
Koorii-chan: Poor poor Hakuba_

_Dragon-sama: We pick on him __**waaaay**__ too much. And he keeps interrupting them! DX_

_Koorii-chan: XDD  
Koorii-chan: Maybe that's HIS curse  
Koorii-chan: Shinichi gets dead bodies...  
Koorii-chan: Kaito has damnably good luck  
Koorii-chan: and Hakuba walks in on them_

_Dragon-sama: rofl~! XD *heart*~!_

_Tsu-chan: =))_

* * *

A/N: The first of the continuation plunnies...and yes, I'll do more. XD (Robots in Disguise is in the lead!)


	61. Magic 8 Ball

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, and now with Mikazuki Hime as well!  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, and brand new stuff with Mika-chan too~!**_

* * *

Special A/N: AngelRoy gave me such a nice suggestion, I had to write it! :D  
-edit- AngelRoy just changed her id to International DCFanficNut 1207! O_o;; Long naaame~

* * *

_International DCFanficNut 1207: __May I suggest a plunnie and say "Magic 8-Ball"? Like the one from Toy Story? xD_

_Dragon-sama: ZOMG Yes. XD_

_

* * *

_

The first time Kaito had ambushed Shinichi to press him against the nearest wall and kiss him breathless, Shinichi had been flustered, confused, but not exactly displeased. The magician had offered no explanation, just gave him a manic grin and departed. Shinichi had shrugged it off as one of the other's quirks.

The next time, Kaito had popped suddenly into the room, pressed a rather chaste kiss on Shinichi's forehead, then disappeared again before the detective could comment.

The third time, Kaito hadn't pinned him against a wall only because Shinichi had been lying on the couch at the time. Again, the violet-eyed teen had kissed him breathless, then left without a word.

Shinichi knew something was up at this point, and made an extra effort to observe his confusing companion closely. Which was the only reason he thought it odd when Kaito had entered the room, smiled at him, and then left without a word.

Determined now to get to the bottom of this mystery (Shinichi _did_ so love a good mystery), the detective took to prowling the house silently, trying to catch Kaito unaware.

So when he heard the other's voice coming from the next room, he'd wasted no time in peering in to see what the magician was up to.

"Oh magic 8 ball, should I kiss Shinichi _now_?" Kaito was saying, shaking a black ball in his hands. Shinichi must have made a noise, because Kaito whirled around to give him a wide-eyed look of surprise. For a moment, both stared at each other silently, before Kaito glanced at the ball in his hand and smirked.

As he was pressed into the wall yet again, Shinichi could see out of the corner of his eye the message in the discarded toy's window; **Yes - DEFINITELY**.

_

* * *

_

_International DCFanficNut 1207: __ZOMIGOSH I loved it XD *was looking at the magic 8-ball on her desk when suggesting the plunnie*  
__International DCFanficNut 1207: __(And your message miraculously pulled me out of my current misery. It was a major cheer up, so very thanks much :))_

* * *

A/N: And with Kaito's luck, you _know _he's going to hit the 'yes's more often than the 'no's! XD


	62. Teddy

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Oh, and Kairi-chan is responsible for Theodore, by the way. XD_

_Koorii-chan: XDD niice_

_Kairi-chan: Well at least we could call him Teddy_

_Koorii-chan: *mutters something about Kyle and cackles*_

_Dragon-sama: *is writing plunnie*_

_Koorii-chan: *imagines Kaito... Er.. Kyle being horrified at the desecration of his beloved father's name*  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: Yeah, what do you think I'm writing? XD_

_

* * *

_

"So your father--"

"Yes. Toichi. My father."

"...Right," Jimmy sighed as Kyle glared heatedly at him. "Your father Theo--"

"TOICHI!"

"Look, I can't help it!" Jimmy cried in exasperation "I don't know why you can manage to say his name, but the rest of us have to call him Theodore!" Kyle snarled in disgust.

"We could always call him 'Teddy'," Rachael suggested soothingly. Jimmy and Kyle both groaned in misery.

_

* * *

_

_Kairi-chan: lol  
Kairi-chan: See Rachel has the right idea  
Kairi-chan: XD_

* * *

A/N: Crack!Canon liiiives~! XD


	63. PBJ Time

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Hey, I can come up with a plunnie for __**anything**__ *weak grin*_

_Key-chan: then stick Kai-chan and Shin-chan in front of a computer screen and make them watch the first insane vid you can think of_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Key-chan: That's where Charlie came from, truth be told *swats Charlie on head: "Tomorrow!"*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi tried to look away from the screen, but it was like watching a car crash; infinitely horrible and yet utterly fascinating. Kaito was glued to the chair, one eye twitching though his mouth was stretched in a rictus grin.

"Kaito..."

"Hmm?"

"...Never piss off Haibara again."

"Right."

From the computer the repetitive phrase _It's peanut butter jelly time!_ echoed in their ears as the banana danced.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: Honestly, the not pissing Ai off thing ought to be taken as a matter of course._

_Dragon-sama: *shrugs*_

_Koorii-chan: xD  
Koorii-chan: Silly boys_

_Key-chan: I haven't seen the banana in ages..._

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Kairi-chan: XD_

_Key-chan: *goes to find mario and luigi for the pbj song instead_

* * *

A/N: *watches the banana dance*


	64. Pi

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Key-chan: I have a plunnie for you. If you want. If don't want iz okay x)_

_Dragon-sama: XD Gimmie, and I'll see what I can do~!_

_Key-chan: "Pie"_

_Dragon-sama: *snickers*_

_Key-chan: x)_

_

* * *

_

"3.1415926535897932384--"

"Kuroba..."

"--62643383279502what?88419--"

"I said _pie_. A dessert with a flaky crust, pie filling of fruit, custard, or chocolate to taste. _Pie_."

"--80348253421170679...Oh."

"I am _never_ asking you for pie again."

_

* * *

_

_Key-chan: *laughing herself to death* XD_

_Dragon-sama: *first thing that came to mind was Pi*_

_Key-chan: I saw that XD  
Key-chan: otouto-chan is asking is you had to google "pi"_

_Dragon-sama: Yes.  
Dragon-sama: XD  
Dragon-sama: I know it up to 3.1415926535_

_Key-chan: ...I think that's as far as Pi goes XD_

_Dragon-sama: XD _

* * *

A/N: 3.141592653589... *is shot*


	65. Crack Canon

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Written by Koorii-chan~! *hearts*

* * *

_Koorii-chan: I've already shattered the fourth wall with the Crack!Canon drabble I sent you, Sama  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Tsu-chan: Heeeeey~ Whattabout __**us**__!?  
Tsu-chan: *pouts*_

_Koorii-chan: I did it last night XD  
Koorii-chan: and didn't know if I wanted to share  
Koorii-chan: because its crazy crap_

_Tsu-chan: SHAAARE!_

_Koorii-chan: But if ya'll want it..  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Tsu-chan: Me dontz care if it's crazy!_

_

* * *

_

"Jimmy!" Kyle said loudly as he blew into the library. "I've figured it out!"

"Hm?" Jimmy hummed from his position lounging on the couch with a book.

Kyle began to pace back and forth while waving a sheaf of papers through the air rather viciously. "I've figured out who's doing! I know who's responsible for this atrocity!"

"What atrocity?" Jimmy didn't even bother to look up from his book, and the way he spoke seemed to hint he was only humoring Kyle and his developing insanity.

"THE NAMES!" Kyle hollered.

"I thought we already knew who did that?" Jimmy muttered. "You know.. Viz and FUNimation or whatever those American companies are calling themselves?"

"No not that!" Kyle hissed in exasperation. "I mean who's doing this to me and my dad!"

"Oh?" Jimmy turned another page.

"I'm going to go get everyone. We need to have a meeting!"

Just as fast as he came, Kyle rushed out of the room.

***

In a dark room somewhere... Well, actually it was just the Kudo library with all the lights turned off with the exception of a single flashlight. The flashlight stood on the top of the desk, the light pointing toward the ceiling as the only source of illumination. Kyle thought it properly spooky for such a gathering.

"All right, Kyle," Jimmy sighed somewhere to his left. "Who's doing it?"

"_They_ are," Kyle hissed.

"The Black Organization?!" Harley, fresh in from Osaka, barked in horror.

"No," Kyle said in his best haunting voice, and considering he was Kid the Phantom Thief he had a good one. "Much worse."

He could hear the moment Jimmy sat bolt upright, spine rigid in the creak of his boyfriend's chair. "You don't mean... _Them_ do you?"

"I do," Kyle said solemnly. "It's _Them_."

"Surely not..." Sebastian murmured, sounding just as horrified as the rest of them.

"I tracked it," Kyle bit out. He sounded a bit affronted. "Do you doubt my skills."

"Of course not..." Jimmy murmured in a voice meant to placate. "But if its _Them_... We're in trouble."

"Who are _They_?" Rachael asked in confusion.

"The Fangirls," said Kyle solemnly. "A group of them have been congregating and growing like some force of horrible evil... They're spreading crack, and tragedy, and and and... Who knows what else!"

"We need to plan..." Jimmy said softly. The lamp beside him clicked on revealing the large group of people circling the desk. Everyone from Jimmy and Kyle to Alissa to Ann and Sebastian. Jimmy pulled the papers Kyle had gathered on _Them_ over and studied it. "So these two are the ring leaders?"

"Seems like it."

"You're going to have to deal with that one, Kyle," Jimmy said, fingering a name.

"That's fine... It's her fault to begin with anyway..." A decidedly Kid grin split his face. "She put the idea in the other ones head, and she gave me this name..."

"This is going to be difficult..." Sebastian muttered. "I don't know if we have the odds in our favor."

"We've faced odds like it b'fore." Harley grumbled. "I still say they can't be worse than the Black Organization..."

Jimmy and Kyle exchanged knowing glances. Poor naïve souls...

_

* * *

_

_Key-chan: The fangiiiiiiiiirls_

_Dragon-sama: *heart~*  
Dragon-sama: WE SHOULD SO SLASH HARLEY AND SEBASTIAN! XD  
Dragon-sama: JUST TO MESS WITH THEIR MIIIINDS~!_

_Koorii-chan: Dude if you wanna post that in your plunnies  
Koorii-chan: go for it  
Koorii-chan: I ain't gonna post it anywhere_

_Dragon-sama: XD WILL DO! *heart~*_

_Tsu-chan: __xD who's Sebastian?_

_Koorii-chan: Saguru~!_

_Tsu-chan: __DX_

_Koorii-chan: Sebastian Harding to be exact  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Key-chan: *goes to huggles sweet Sa-chan*_

_Tsu-chan: __Oh Sa-chan, how they torture you so..._

_Dragon-sama: XD Last name was my idea_

_Tsu-chan: __*sniff* Pure torture for you, Sa-chan..._

_Dragon-sama: But we do that __**anyway!**_

* * *

A/N: Kaito = Kyle; Sagaru Hakuba = Sebastian Harding; Akako Koizumi = Alissa Blair; Aoko = Ann (Fuller, because apparently that's the Nakamori family name in the dub). *winces*


	66. Hakuba's Curse

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Tsu-chan: Kai-chan -greater than- Too much good luck for own good  
Tsu-chan: Shin-chan -greater than- Murder magnet_

_Dragon-sama: Hakuba -greater than- Fangirl Bishie Hunt._

_Tsu-chan: lolz_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: Just follow Hakuba! He'll find the KaiShin eventually!_

_Tsu-chan: xD  
Tsu-chan: *clings to Sa-chan*_

_Dragon-sama: *needs to do drabble with crowd of girls following Hakuba around*_

_Koorii-chan: YES_

_Key-chan: I'll follow Hakuba, KaiShin or not  
__Key-__chan: xD_

_Tsu-chan: That would be *heart*!!!  
Tsu-chan: xD_

_Koorii-chan: You should do it  
Koorii-chan: But like..  
Koorii-chan: *looks shifty* You could always insert the Army_

_Tsu-chan: *glompz Sa-chan*_

_

* * *

_

Hakuba walked steadily down the road, steps in their measured pace. He didn't bother to acknowledge the rumbling sound behind him. He had approximately nine minutes and thirty two seconds to get to school, and didn't have time for such frivolous things.

He turned a corner, then sighed and covered his ears. A moment later the morning was broken by a piercing chorus of squeals and shrieks, and Kaito and Shinichi broke apart in surprise from where they'd been making out against a wall.

As the squeals died down and Kaito and Shinichi left hurriedly for quieter places, Hakuba continued his stroll to school. Behind him, he could still hear the sound of many feet shuffling along.

Upon reaching the building, he walked in the front doors, exchanging his shoes for the indoor ones. There was a mad scramble behind him which he ignored, walking calmly down the halls. A sound made him glance into an empty classroom, and he sighed and covered his ears again. Once again, the shrieks made the walls vibrate in sympathy, and Kaito and Shinichi hurriedly buttoned up their shirts and slinked away.

When the halls had gone silent, Hakuba turned slowly on his heel. The legion of the KaiShin Army stared at him expectantly. He threw up his hands and stalked off to his classroom in disgust. When he arrived, he groaned and covered his ears again.

Maybe tomorrow he'd just stay home sick. Though he'd probably walk in on the pair making out in his bathroom or something anyway.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (OKAY?! XD)_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Key-__chan: *can't...breathe...XD*_

_Tsu-chan: =)) In Sa-chan's bathroom!_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Tsu-chan: *cough-shower-cough*_

_Dragon-sama: *headdesks* I did your drabble~ What more do you waaant~?  
Dragon-sama: XD_

_Tsu-chan: xD  
Tsu-chan: Sa-chan's subconscious automatically looks for KaiShin yumminess, he's actually a fan too! lolz_

_Koorii-chan: Addendum: _

_

* * *

_

"You know Dragon-sama..." Rii-chan murmured. "This was the best idea ever."

Dragon-sama preened happily. "I'm just glad we figured out his curse!"

"I got the picture! I got it! I got it!" Tsu-chan cheered gleefully behind her fellow fangirls.

Mika-chan, Key-chan, and Kairi-chan clustered around the girl making demands to see.

Yes, this had been a very productive day for the KaiShin Army!

* * *

A/N: We decided that Hakuba's curse was to keep running into KaiShin. *sniggers*


	67. Anger Management

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: XD Kai-kuuun~_

_Mika-chan: I think if Shinichi ever called him Kai-kun, Kaito would run like hell_

_Dragon-sama: XD *laughing*_

_Mika-chan: "Oh crap, he's pissed"_

_Dragon-sama: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Beyond Kuroba, when Shinichi gets mad, he calls him Kai-kun_

_Mika-chan: rofl_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

* * *

Kaito pressed himself deeper into the shadows under the couch. He was dead, so dead. He could hear the footsteps coming _closer_...

"Kaaaai-kuuun~" a voice crooned, and Kaito swallowed a whimper. This was BAD. If he was caught...he shuddered to think what the consequences would be

Abruptly the couch went smashing into the wall, and Shinichi was towering over him, lowering his leg from the impressive kick he'd executed on the poor defenseless furniture.

"Kai-kun, there you are! I was _looking_ for you~" the detective purred, and Kaito scrambled as fast as he could, diving out of the way as a lamp met the same fate as the couch.

As he crashed through the window in a desperate escape plan, Kaito promised to _never_ piss Shinichi passed the 'Kuroba' stage again.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: __(Kaaay?)_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: Win!_

_Mika-chan: *is laughing hysterically*_

_Dragon-sama: *preens*_

_Mika-chan: It's an amazing picture in my head._

* * *

A/N: 'Cause you know Shinichi is hiding a lot of anger in that sexy body. *nods*


	68. Wangst At Its Best

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Written by Koorii-chan, at the behest of Tsu-chan and myself, for Kairi-chan. Continuation from number 5: WAAAANGST!

_

* * *

_

The look in Shinichi's usually fierce blue eyes was haunted and plaintive as if he were begging the world to answer for the atrocity before him. It quite nearly had Kid reeling back as the full weight of it landed on him. He sucked in a soundless breath, eyes wide in the shadow of his top hat.

Shinichi turned away from him and gazed down at the pitiful creature he held oh-so-gently. When he spoke, his voice was little more than a broken whisper, "I can't understand how humans can be so cruel. I never understood, still don't understand, what drives a human being to murder... But this, this is so much worse."

As Kid edged closer Shinichi smoothed careful fingers over blood matted, filth twisted fur. It looked like it had been white once upon a time.

The closer he got the more obvious it was that the wounds on the poor things were man made. If Kid had to hazard a guess... It looked like someone had done their best to bludgeon the kittens to death and done a very poor job of it. The front right leg of the one the detective was cradling looked like it was mangled beyond repair.

Slowly, as if afraid he would destroy the strangely sad, strangely poignant moment, Kid reached out a white gloved hand and ran a finger along the side of the kitten's face. It mewled plaintively twisting slightly. The little thing's remaining good paw came out, tiny claws catching tight in the fabric of his glove as the kitten pressed it's nose against the inside of his knuckle and tried to suckle.

"Looks like Kaitou Kid has finally been caught," he whispered feeling his lips pull into a helpless smile. "I think this one is a fighter Tantei-kun."

Kid looked up to find the detective staring back at him, and there was something in his eyes, hidden behind the infinite sadness, that made the thief feel warm and captured. Something a little like respect, but... Above that strange something there was also... Questions. Questions he had never expected to see in the detective's eyes.

Shinichi had always seemed like the one with all the answers. He was the one who walked side by side with death and never seemed to flinch, and yet here and now, he seemed to be looking to _Kid_ of all people to answer his questions of why.

Kid sank to kneel beside the detective, never bothering to pull his gloved hand away from the tiny creature even as it became dirtied with blood and who knew what else, nor did he care what damage his pants would garner from being in contact with a dirty alleyway's ground.

"I don't understand it either Tantei-kun," he breathed, and was surprised to hear his voice cracking slightly with emotion. Why was his Poker Face failing him now? "Some people just don't care if they steal away something precious.... something that can't be returned."

For a second Shinichi's gaze sharpened, and Kid had to look away for fear that the intelligent young detective would read him like an open book.

"I guess..." Shinichi said tiredly. "It's not something either of us can understand; the criminal mind."

Kid looked back up and bore witness to the brittle smile that Shinichi wore.

There had been nothing condemning in that statement, though Kid had searched for it. He was, admittedly, a criminal. How odd that Shinichi didn't seem to think badly for him of it. The thief could remember a time when he had.

"Yes, I don't suppose either of us could ever understand the mind of a murderer," Kid reminded gently.

Shinichi looked at him, with his brittle smile and sad eyes, but there was something else there that Kid couldn't interpret. Something an awful lot like knowing, like Shinichi had found a secret and Kid still hadn't found it.

"Murderers..." Shinichi echoed faintly.

Kid couldn't help but offer a slight smile in return as they continued to stare at each other in a moment of shared brokenness and understanding. "Yes, because these were innocent lives... Just like humans, and maybe worse."

"Yes. It's the same, really... A victim with no voice. That's why it's my job to speak for them so they can find peace, and... not be forgotten. I'll always remember them."

Kid's breath caught, and he found himself looking on the detective in a whole new light. He could remember calling him nothing but a critic that time... and... In reality he was so much more. Shinichi was right: He was the only Voice the dead often had. His job was so much more, held a greater important, than Kid had ever really thought.

"Just don't go haring off after animal killers as well, Tantei-kun." Kid joked carefully. "We don't want you burning yourself out."

Shinichi's smile chased away the lingering shadows.

The sound of sirens built again and Kid sighed. He _should_ have known Nakamori wouldn't give up so easily! That sound alone tore the two of them back into reality where they were thief and detective, and not just a couple of friends who had run across a small tragedy. Kid tensed.

The detective turned his attention back to the tiny kitten who was still clinging to Kid's gloved finger. The claws had worked small holes in the fabric. With delicate care Shinichi disengaged the kittens mouth and claws from the thief's glove. It cried in complaint.

"You'd best get going."

Kid stared, surprised at the detective's willingness to let him go, but wasn't fool enough to question something that had fallen so serendipitously into his hands. As he disappeared down the alleyway, cutting toward the north east and hoping to find a convenient place to duck and switch into a disguise he heard the sound of voices behind him.

"Kudou! Have you seen Kid? We had a report he was seen in the area."

"Yes." Kid swallowed hard. He should have known better. "He headed south west."

His breath rushed out of him in relief, and Kid _almost_ started laughing. He could have gotten away, yes, but... after that emotionally charged moment he just wanted to go home.

–

Over the next few days that followed, Kaito found himself thinking back to that moment over and over again. He couldn't help but wonder what had become of the detective after he'd left that scene, not to mention the kitten... He hoped Shinichi was fairing well.

That night he decided he would just have to check up on his favorite detective, and so gathered his gear and set out.

That night, he watched from a perch as Shinichi went about the task of caring for a kitten too young to care for itself. A kitten that, he noticed, had had to get that foreleg amputated. For one so young, it seemed to be flourishing under Shinichi's undivided attention.

Kid couldn't help but grin, and to plot.

–

Shinichi had never been more harried in his life except, perhaps, when he was still trapped as Conan and dealing with the everyday horrors of the Black Organization. But this... Taking care of the kitten had been an entirely different kind of stress that had played different emotions.

Ran couldn't have been more shocked when Shinichi informed her he was taking time off of school to take care of it. The kitten, after all, needed 'round the clock care. He'd had an understanding with his teachers anyway due to his detective work and he still kept up with the work that was sent to him.

But now.... Now, after weeks of little sleep and near constant worry, they were passed the major hurdle.

The kitten was old enough to start trying to toddle around, something that was interesting to watch since it was having to cope with only three legs from such a young age. The leg had been beyond repair. The little creature had turned out to be completely white but for a large black spot on one side, which Shinichi found vaguely amusing.

Still, while the kitten's diet still mostly consisted of milk, he'd started to introduce solids.

Kid had been right. This one _was_ a fighter.

The thought of the magician thief made Shinichi smile slightly as he looked down at the ball of white fur curled tightly atop his stomach. Reaching out he slid his fingers over the fuzzy kitten fur.

The sound of knocking made him sigh. Shinichi set aside the book he hadn't really been reading, and moved the kitten to the couch in his place. A yellow-green eye peeped open at him for a moment before closing again to continue napping.

As he made his way to the door he wondered who would be stopping by right now, it wasn't like he was expecting company after all. What he found on the other side of the door was something he hadn't been expecting.

Shinichi felt like he was looking into a mirror. "Can I help you?"

"I thought I'd come see how your little pet is doing, Tantei-kun." A violet eye winked at him.

The flummoxed detective could do nothing but stare in shock and weakly ask, "Kid...?"

"Astute as ever!" The teen cheered and waved the bag he was carrying, one that was covered in little animal heads smiling happily. "I've brought some goodies for your little fur ball."

Shinichi stepped aside and watched the thief saunter in without a care in the world before looking at him expectantly. A moment later Shinichi pulled himself together and lead the way back to the living room.

The kitten was awake now and idly washing the single remaining fore paw.

Kid cooed and wandered forward to sit on the edge of the couch, "You're looking much better than when I last saw you, Neko-chan."

Amused, Shinichi watched the thief pull out a familiar glove and waggle it in front of the kitten. The kitten roll to one side to free up the paw and bat at the offending material.

Kid looked up and winked at the detective, "I think it remembers me! Well, my glove at least..."

"He," Shinichi corrected, unable to fight a grin as the kitten caught his claws in the material and began trying to tug it from the thief's grasp. "His name is Blackstone."

Kid shot him a look. Then, seeing he was serious, burst out laughing.

"What a wonderful name..."

Shinichi just grinned.

–

~For Kairi922 who recently lost a pet. Feel better.~

(Harry Blackstone Sr. A magician who had a comic book (Blackstone the Magician Detective) and a radio series (Blackstone, the Magic Detective). It seemed fitting ;) )

Didn't really end on an angst-y note, but I like happy endings. You two asked for it. Shush. Sama and Tsu

* * *

A/N: Because I can't write Shinichi!angst worth crap, and Koorii is the Queen of Tormenting Shinichi (with love!). If you liked this, GO READ MAYONAKA! (Cheap advertising! *shot*) That is our baby, which will have _bucket loads_ of angst!


	69. Fishy Rescues, The Aftermath

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: This is a continuation of number 23: Fishy Rescue, 'cause the idea totally ambushed me last night. ;)

* * *

_Dragon-sama: OKAY! I FINISHED TYPING UP THE PLUNNIE! WHO WANTS TO SEE TWO HUGGABLE DORKS?_

_Koorii-chan: ME_

_Tsu-chan: xD I dooo!_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito sighed despondently, slumped over a table in the shade and as far from the beach as he could manage. Aoko shot him an exasperated look, which he ignored.

After his stupid mouth had run away with him, his rescuer had flushed, stammered out some excuse that included his hotel room being on fire, and fled as fast as his feet would take him. Kaito had been left dripping, dazed, and mortified that he'd just hit on a _guy_. A cute guy, the traitorous portion of his mind supplied.

He sighed again, idly doodling on the table with the remnants of a spilled drink. He hadn't _meant_ to scare the other off, but the relief at being saved from those scaly monsters, coupled with those _pretty_ blue eyes, had sent Kaito's brain on holiday, where his mouth took full advantage of the lapse. He was sure if he'd had a chance to at least apologize to the other, he could have turned it into some sort of joke and let everyone have a laugh at his expense. Maybe they could have hung out, and Kaito would have a _name_ to put to that face...

Kaito sighed, then squawked as he was shoved abruptly out of his seat. He blinked up at Aoko, who was towering over him with her hands on her hips.

"Quit _moping_ Kaito! It's not the end of the world if you never see him again!" she huffed, and he marveled at her surprising insight.

"Mo--I'm not moping!" he protested, hopping to his feet to scowl at her. "I just never got to thank him or anything, is all!"

"Uh huh. Which is why you've been sighing like a love-sick school girl for the past hour," Aoko said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He spluttered at her, unsure how to respond to such a _base_ accusation. "Oh, never mind," she interrupted, waving an irritated hand at him. "We came here to have fun, and for once you're totally ruining the mood! Go buy us some ice cream, and when you come back, I expect you to be all smiles again," she instructed, turning on her heel to flounce over to where their friends were playing beach volleyball. He gaped after her for a moment, before huffing and storming off toward the ice cream stand.

What did she know, anyway? He wasn't acting like a love-sick _anything_, he'd have her know. He'd just been recovering from a traumatizing experience! Anyone would be in a bad mood if they'd had to fight off a horde of Finny Fiends!

He slumped, shuffling the rest of the way to the stand. Who was he kidding? He really _really_ wanted to meet those pretty eyes again.

"Two cones, chocolate and raspberry," he muttered at the seller, fumbling in his pockets for his money. Someone bumped into him, sending him stumbling forward a step. He sighed (again) as his change went spilling across the ground. It was just that kind of day.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I--" his assailant said, before breaking off with a squeak of surprise. Kaito turned, and gaped at his blue-eyed rescuer. For a moment, they stood there staring silently at each other, before both snapped into motion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there--"

"Listen, I'm sorry about before, I just--"

They both stopped, and Kaito could feel his face flushing to match the other boy's. Where was his infamous Poker Face?

"Uh, sorry, let me help," the other teen said finally, bending down to gather the fallen coins and studiously not looking at Kaito. The magician scrambled to help, and soon they were both standing again, nervously shifting from foot to foot. The other teen abruptly thrust out his fist, looking off to the side.

"Your money..." he mumbled, and Kaito reached numbly out to accept the offering.

"Here's you ice cream. That'll be 660 yen," the ice cream seller said, sounding bored despite the drama unfolding in front of his cart.

"Uh, thanks. Don't worry about it," Kaito said, suppressing a shiver when his hand brushed the other's as the coins clinked into his palm. They stood there, hands barely touching and faces flushed.

"Hey, do you want your ice cream or not?" the seller asked, irritated.

"I wanted--"

"Can I--"

They stopped again, and Kaito mentally cursed as the other teen drew his hand back.

"Go ahead," the blue-eyed teen said, clasping his hands nervously in front of him.

"No, you were saying?" Kaito offered, shoving his own hands in his pockets to keep from doing something silly like reaching out again. The boy was still blushing, which had the reaction of making Kaito flush too.

"Uh...are you...alright?" the other finally blurted out, ducking his head.

"You still have to pay for this if it melts." Again, neither boy appeared to hear the annoying interruption.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't a big deal, but it was just those, uh, _swimmy_ things kinda freak me out, and you know, thanks for not letting me drown and all--"

Kaito broke off as the blue-eyed teen darted forward, pressing a sudden kiss to his mouth and effectively shutting the magician up. If Kaito had thought the boy was red before, it was nothing to his face now as he stepped back, stammering and stuttering.

"Uh...I'm....Anytime you feel like drowning again...I mean, _don't_ go drown or anything! But if I'm around...uh...Igottagomotherjustfellill!" the teen squeaked, stumbling backward before turning and fleeing again. Kaito watched him go, face a nice cherry color as he brought a hand to cover his mouth.

"If you're _done_," the annoyed seller asked exasperatedly. Kaito didn't even hear him. His rescuer had just...and it was so...

"His name is Kudou Shinichi. Here's his number," a pretty brunette said, coming up to him and slipping a piece of paper into his numb grasp.

"Here's your money," Aoko said, also coming up and stepping around the frozen teen to pay the impatient frozen treat seller. She turned, offering the chocolate cone to the other girl. "Here. He's not going to be in any state to eat this. Thanks, by the way. I was going crazy with this guy's moping. I'm Nakamori Aoko, and he's Kuroba Kaito."

"Mouri Ran, and it was the least I could do. Shinichi was moaning about how stupid he'd been, and then when I give him a chance to make up for it, he does it again!" Ran said, taking the offered treat. "I have to go catch him up before he does something silly, like lock himself in the bathroom." Aoko waved the other girl away, then turned back to her petrified friend.

"You can daydream about your knight in shining armor later," she said, catching his arm and dragging the magician away. "Honestly, _boys_."

* * *

_Dragon-sama: (OKAY?!)  
Dragon-sama: XD_

_Tsu-chan: xDDDD  
Tsu-chan: *headdesks multiple times* ROFL =))_

_Koorii-chan: -dying.-  
Koorii-chan: I LOVE RAN AND AOKO SO MUCH_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *preens*_

_Koorii-chan: They just go with the flow  
Koorii-chan: And worked around the two  
Koorii-chan: It was awesome  
Koorii-chan: XDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Ran totally pushed Shinichi into Kaito, you realize_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD Agreed_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD Ran is awesome_

_Key-chan: I am SO going to die one day from reading these things XD_

_Koorii-chan: But it will be such a happy death_

_Key-chan: It will, won't it?  
Key-chan: xD_

_Koorii-chan: And now...  
Koorii-chan: *cackles*_

* * *

"No!" the mortified voice squeaked from behind the bathroom door.

Ran stood, tapping her foot irately on the hotel room floor, arms crossed. She glared at the offending door. "Shinichi, if you don't come out of here _right this second,_ I am going to _break that door down_ and make _you_ pay for it!"

"I said no!"

"_**SHINICHI!**_"

"AGH! RAN CALM DOWN!"

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: *couldn't help herself*  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD I was tempted to do that too, but I couldn't fit it in. _

_Koorii-chan: *likes tormenting Shinichi with Ran*_

* * *

A/N: I am honestly thinking about continuing Robots in Disguise, I just don't know what to do~! So instead, I'll continue other things. *shot* (And go read Mayonaka! *shotandburied*)


	70. Murder For Dummies

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: SO, WHILE I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, WHO WANTS A PLUNNIE?_

_Key-chan: ME_

_Tsu-chan: XDDD Do you need to ask?_

_Koorii-chan: ME EVEN THOUGH I"VE ALREADY SEEN IT  
Koorii-chan: XDDDD_

_Mika-chan: *waves hand*_

_Dragon-sama: THIS WILL BE A BIT FAMILIAR TO SOME OF YOU_

_

* * *

_"Murder for Dummies, Page 1: Do not commit murder near, around, or on the same planet as one Edogawa Conan. If this is not possible, then just turn yourself in now and save the police the trouble.

"2. If you feel you must commit the murder anyway, do not use an overly contrived, extremely complicated plan. Not only will the lack of a large plan confused Edogawa, but the likely hood of failure is much less with simple deaths.

"3. In fact, it is probably better to just stab your victim in front of Edogawa. The confusion of the straightforwardness will throw him off your trail completely as he creates an elegant theory of how the butler did it with a toothbrush.

"4. While he is tracking down the butler, it would be a good idea to point out the fact that glasses are not a viable disguise before running to the Bahamas. If you are particularly evil, tape a sign to his back that says, 'I Am Kudou Shinichi.' (P.S. Don't go to LA. His dad lives there.)

"5. Most important don't forget to remove all kickable objects from the near vicinity. It would also be a good idea to cover the entirety of your skin with clothing in case of sudden darting."

Heiji was rolling on the ground, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Conan was scowling down at him, sending the occasional kick as the Osakan detective rolled close enough. Kaito continued reading gleefully from the page, while Hakuba studiously pretended he was ALONE in the room, thank you very much!

"6. If all else fails, and Edogawa is about to point at you in accusation, pull out your emergency Kid lure; take a shiny diamond and shine a red light through it. Edogawa will be sufficiently distracted as the thief comes swooping in for the heist."

"Hey!" Kaito said indignantly, breaking off as Heiji went mute in absolute mirth. "I wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick!"

"Quit whining and keep reading," Conan grumbled, kicking the wheezing Heiji again. "It might finish this guy off."

"You're assuming lack of oxygen to his brain would have any obvious effect," Hakuba said woodenly, ignoring the shaking middle finger raised from the prone detective.

"Fine, fine. But remember, you asked for it!" Kaito said, having already read the final rule.

"7. Finally, watch out for late arriving detectives (Most likely Hakuba Sagaru and Hattori Heiji). It would be a shame to get caught by the sidekicks now that you've nearly made your escape!"

Heiji's laughter cut off abruptly and Hakuba sat bolt upright.

"SIDEKICKS!" they chorused indignantly. Kaito and Conan just smirked. The four then had a jolly old time burning every copy of the book they could find.

Title: Murder for Dummies  
Authors: Koorii-chan and Dragon-sama

_

* * *

__Tsu-chan: xDDDD  
Tsu-chan: rofl! =))_

_Key-chan: *laughing herself to death behind her computer screen* XDDDD_

_Mika-chan: Love,love,love the added character pieces_

_Dragon-sama: *preens* We rock, eh Koorii?_

_Tsu-chan: They are __**so**__ going to kill you two..._

_Mika-chan: Lols_

_Dragon-sama: XD Right?_

_Mika-chan: Weren't they already on the hit list?  
Mika-chan: I seem to remember...Kyle, was it?_

_Dragon-sama: But now TIMES 10!_

_Tsu-chan: They were moved even more to the top  
Tsu-chan: Prioritized more than the Black Org possibly_

_Mika-chan: OMG  
Mika-chan: You're done for_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Mika-chan: *shakes head*_

* * *

A/N: *sniggers* Whaaaat? So we're completely insane. So what? (Reeeaaad~ **Mayonaka**!)


	71. The Talk

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: ...  
Dragon-sama: SO should compile this into a plunnie_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDD_

_

* * *

_

There had been a lot of yelling, shrieking, and banging going on in the Mouri household. Conan had tuned it out as much as possible, but it sounded like Ran was demanding her father do something he Didn't Want To Do.

Well, it didn't involve him, so Conan just continued reading his favorite Holmes book. That is, until the door to his room had swung open, an angry and mussed Kogoro standing there glaring daggers over his shoulder at a red-faced Ran.

"FINE! I'll do it! Now leave me alone!" Kogoro shouted, causing Ran to sniff and turn on her heel and storm away. Conan watched her go, worried that his friend was going to do something silly...like break every door in the house in frustration. _That_ would be so much fun to clean up...

"Listen up brat," Kogoro said, scowling down at him. Conan looked up warily. Kogoro rarely initiated any conversation with him, so it must have been important if Ran had been this insistent.

"Ran thinks you're old enough for this, so pay attention! Do you know anything about romantic relationships?" the man demanded, and Conan went red in mortification. He was _not_ having this conversation, not with Ran's dad! The first time with his _mother_ had been humiliating enough for _ten_ lifetimes!

"Uh...I..." he stammered, desperately thinking of a way out. Kogoro's watched beeped (timed for his beloved Yoko-chan's daily TV show, Conan knew), and the older detective was already turning away as Conan nearly wept in relief.

"Find yourself a woman, and make sure it ain't your childhood friend!" the man called over his shoulder, before raising his voice again. "ALRIGHT! I DID IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO ATTEND TO!"

Conan didn't hear Ran's reply, but could hear the annoyed tones of his friend. He could still feel his face burning, but was also rather offended. _That_ was Kogoro's advice? That was...no advice at all! And however Conan went about it, he couldn't win...He needed his revenge, damnit, and he knew just the person to turn to!

***

"Hey Kaito, I need some help on a revenge prank."

"All for it Shin-chan! What'cha need?"

"You, in a dress, as my girlfriend."

"Oooo, Kinky!"

"Not like that you idiot."

***

That evening, when Ran opened the door to a pretty young lady hanging sleazily off of Conan's arm, and the boy chirped at her father, "Look Occhan! I did what you said!", the neighborhood rang with the condemning screams of the pissed off martial artist.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (HOW'S THAT?)_

_Koorii-chan: *bites on her knuckle to keep from hyperventilating from laughter*_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: Oh my god. Have I ever told you I love you? XDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Just returning the favor! X3_

_Koorii-chan: That was just... AMAZING  
Koorii-chan: XDD  
Koorii-chan: *grins like mad*_

_Dragon-sama: XDDD_

* * *

A/N: We were analyzing Kaito and Shinichi's love life, and it eventually turned to Conan and "the talk," and who would give it to him. I voted Ran, but then we went, "How would Kogoro do it?" And this was the result. Laugh, yo. (And go read Mayonaka!)


	72. Skirt Flipping

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: Because god knows.. if he starts acting like a total nitwit around Shinichi he's gonna get swatted.  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: XD  
Dragon-sama: *imagines Kaito trying to 'skirt flip/uhwhatbrainmalfunction' Shinichi*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Sorry, every time I try to think what Kaito would do in lieu of skirt flipping to Shinichi, my mind goes EEELJodihoahfwiernoes._

_

* * *

_

Kaito stared consideringly at the new transfer student. Kudou Shinichi was standing, talking easily with a few curious people. Now, Kaito was aware when he had a crush. He'd had one on Aoko for as many years as he could remember. Of course, their subsequent one and only date had proven that they made better friends (and maybe one day he'd forget her mirthful laughter at his face after he kissed her...). Now though...now he knew he was crushing _hard_.

Maybe it was a bit narcisstic, because Shinichi really did look remarkably like Kaito, but what did that matter to him? Everyone already _knew_ he had a big ego, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. And the blue-eyed teen was _nice_ to look at. Now...how to go about getting his attention?

Kaito pondered. With Aoko, it was easy to rile the girl up, get her attention wholly on him. Maybe he could try something like that. Skirt flipping always worked, but that was kind of useless with the other boy. Maybe he could was talking with his friends, and Kaito blinked. That was....odd. Hadn't he just been at his desk, thinking about...something?

He shook his head, grinned at some comment he only half heard, then glanced around the classroom. The new kid, Shinichi, was chewing on the end of a pencil as he bent over some homework assignment or another. It was absolutely adorable! Kaito _had_ to get his attention now! So instead of his usual tactic of skirt flipping, he'd try yawned as the teacher droned on and on. Kaito blinked, a bit disoriented. Something was...very wrong today. His mind seemed to be wandering oddly.

He leaned back in his chair, and out of the corner of his eye saw the new kid's face. Shinichi was staring unseeingly out the window, and Kaito wondered what the other teen was thinking. It would be so _easy_ if it was Aoko. A simple skirt flip, and then no one would have to listen to the teacher anymore as she chased him around with her mop. Maybe if he was walking out of the classroom behind a familiar dark head.

Kaito shook his own head, wondering if he was coming down with something. In front of him, the new kid turned around and caught his eye. Kaito grinned, offering to walk him home, and was a bit surprised when the other teen said yes. Oh well, no need to look a gift horse in the mouth! And maybe Kaito could...

***

Akako was face down on her desk, struggling desperately to keep her giggles at bay. It wouldn't do any good for her dark and alluring image if she was rolling around on the ground laughing herself to tears. It was _so_ funny watching Kuroba dance around the new boy, that she was even considering leaving the new blood alone for the entertainment. She could almost _hear_ Kuroba's brain short circuiting every so often, and then the messy haired teen would all but follow Kudou around in a daze for the next five minutes. Oh yes, perhaps she wouldn't attempt to ensnare the pretty boy. This was _far_ more fun.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: __(OKAY?)_

_Koorii-chan: LOOOL  
Koorii-chan: That is EPIC WIN_

_Dragon-sama: __XD_

_Koorii-chan: and Akako  
Koorii-chan: was just freaking priceless  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: __XDD_

_Koorii-chan: Icing on the proverbial KaiShin cake_

_Dragon-sama: __*had far too much fun*_

_Koorii-chan: Poor poor Kaito  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: __Sorry, my mind went to a strange strange place  
__Dragon-sama: __*imagines Kaito following an unnerved Shinichi around completely dazed*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDD  
Koorii-chan: It's almost like Shinichi has his own Akako!Style allure_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, if it makes no sense, don't worry about it. My brain was on holiday.


	73. The Room, Shinichi Version

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Okay, so b/c Tsu has to leave soon, I'll post what I've typed so far and just continue. LOVE ME KOORII, FOR I FULFILL YOUR EVERY FANTASY_

_Tsu-chan: Not too soon._

_Koorii-chan: LIKE I DO YOURS?_

_

* * *

_

In a series of thuds and curses, six figures abruptly materialized in the room, most falling rather painfully to the floor. The one who'd actually managed to keep his feet inhaled deeply, then stared around at the groaning bodies in mild disbelief. As the others began sitting up as well, recognition and shock set in, followed by various forms of annoyance and resignation.

"This is somehow Kaito's/Kid's fault," the four Shinichis and two Conans chorused.

"Kid?" Shadows in Shadows Shinichi asked in surprise, turning to one of the Conans.

"I haven't figured out who he is yet," The Seduction of Kid Conan replied sourly, pouting slightly.

Bloodhound Shinichi mumbled something under his breath (probably not flattering to a certain magician) as he hauled 30 Cases Shinichi to his feet. He turned to do the same to the last Shinichi, but froze as the _wrongness_ scent hit him, causing a growl to emerge from his throat.

Mayonaka Shinichi regarded him blandly, before climbing to his feet himself. He looked absolutely bored at the situation. But he did reach down and lift Connected Conan to his feet. The boy shot him a disgusted look at the man-handling, but was too busy rubbing his temples in pain to protest.

"So, this is a happy gathering!" Shadows Shinichi said brightly, clapping his hands and rubbing them gleefully together. He turned to the nearest Conan, Seduction's, and grinned merrily. "You know, in my world, Hattori Heiji was the one who got shrunk." There was a series of snorts of laughter, and even Bloodhound Shinichi stopped glaring warily at Mayonaka Shinichi to give him an incredulous look.

"_Hattori_?" 30 Cases Shinichi said in disbelief. He laughed at the thought, pleased that somewhere out there his friend/rival was suffering from karma at all those 'short' jokes.

"Yup!" Shadows Shinichi said, bounding over to cuddle Seduction Conan. "So, want any tips on how to catch a Kid? I'm all for helping love on the way!"

Seduction Conan shoved at him, red faced from annoyance and embarrassment. "Look, I'm _not_ trying to sleep with Kid! I just want his attention!"

"Yeah, just wait until he decides he wants you back," Cases Shinichi said sourly to the nods of Bloodhound and Mayonaka Shinichi. Realizing he was agreeing with his unnerving counterpart, Bloodhound Shinichi quickly went back to glaring at Mayonaka Shinichi

Shadows Shinichi sighed dramatically, before releasing his struggling victim to glomp on the next. Mayonaka Shinichi stared woodenly at the grinning face inches from his own.

"Are you glad you're not a shrimp anymore?" Shadows Shinichi asked, though his smile faded a bit at the negative vibes coming off the other teen. He ignored the two indignant cries as he waited for an answer.

"It's useless to be glad of such a thing. Soon enough it won't matter. It never matters..." Mayonaka Shinichi said monotonously, and Shadows had to pull away sharply as the doom and gloom settled on the teen like a dark cloud.

"O...kay," Shadows Shinichi said, backing nervously away. At the sound of increased growling behind him, he turned and grinned cheerfully at Bloodhound Shinichi. "How 'bout you? Happy to be big again?"

Bloodhound Shinichi tore his gaze from the corner of depression to glare heatedly at Shadows Shinichi, who put his hands up placatingly as he backed away.

"You know, my life would have been _so_ much easier if I'd have been shrunk!" Bloodhound Shinichi barked. "At least _then_ I could have _told_ someone! But no! Fate couldn't be that kind!" he was snarling now, and it was a real snarl, with undertones of animalistic violence.

"Ahuh. Sorry I asked," Shadows Shinichi said, rolling his eyes and shuffling away from the two brooding detectives.

"How 'bout you?" Cases Shinichi asked Shadows, raising a curious eyebrow. "If you weren't shrunk, what have you been doing all this time?"

Shadows put on a mock thoughtful look. "Oh, nothing much. Though I did sleep with my brother." He enjoyed the ringing shouts of surprise and alarm.

"Brother?!" Connected Conan spluttered, before moaning and clutching at his head again.

"I don't...we don't...you don't mean _Kaito_, do you?" Cases Shinichi asked in muted horror. Shadows Shinichi grinned a Kid grin (which the others recognized and shuddered at).

"Well, it turned out okay in the end, right?" he said brightly. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey, if we're all here, do you think our Kaitos are together somewhere else?"

The deafening, horrified silence that followed was filled with Shadow's musing voice. "I wonder what they're up to...."

"You _don't_ want to know," Connected Conan griped, willing the voice in his head to shut up. Hey, you never knew when it might start working, right?"

***

"..."

"..."

"Orgy?"

Six voices chorused in assent.

***

"Damnit! No fair! Why'd I have to be stuck with a bunch of _detectives_ anyway?"

_

* * *

_

_Tsu-chan: xDDDDDD_

_Koorii-chan: *DIES OF HAPPY*  
Koorii-chan: HERE YOU CAN HAVE MY SOUL TOO._

_Dragon-sama: For you~ darlings!!_

_Koorii-chan: You realize  
Koorii-chan: you're going to have to do the Kaito side for reals too.  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Do I reaaaally?_

_Koorii-chan: YES_

_Tsu-chan: This __**has**__ to be continued... eventually..._

_Koorii-chan: and then they'll all have to be brought together.. XDD  
Koorii-chan: AND THE WORLD WILL IMPLODE  
Koorii-chan: or something_

* * *

A/N: Ahem. So we wanted to see all our characters in one room. So what? *shot*


	74. Skirt Flipping, Redux

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Koorii totally continued CP 72: Skirt Flipping, from Shinichi's point of view! LOVE HER!

* * *

_Koorii-chan: I just imagine Shinichi asking people "Uhm... Is he.. always... like that..?"_

_Dragon-sama: And Aoko's like "Only to those he really likes"_

_Koorii-chan: xDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *heart*~  
Dragon-sama: DUDE. IF YOU WRITE SHINICHI'S POINT OF VIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU LONG TIME! 8D_

_Koorii-chan: xDDD I'll add it to my to-do list_

_

* * *

_

It had started out innocently enough, really. It just started with that slightly annoying sensation of being stared at, one that Shinichi had come into this expecting. After all, he was the new kid and he was going to get some looks. However, what was unnerving about this was that the stare he was feeling was almost _entirely_ too focused. Whenever it landed on him, it was like a physical sensation. He'd taken to surreptitiously glancing around, and it hadn't taken long to find the culprit.

A strange, messy haired boy who looked an awful lot like him.

He wasn't even being discreet about it. In fact, more often than not Shinichi could find him staring at him with a glassy sheen to his eyes and a stupefied look on his face. That's when it got down right weird.

The first time he had noticed this, Shinichi had been talking to a few people and had chanced a glance over his shoulder only to find the weird boy standing a few feet away staring at him dazedly. Unnerved, Shinichi had muttered some fumbled excuse ("I just remembered I forgot my house for my keys.") and edged away.

The guy had followed him around as Shinichi tried to put space between them surreptitiously until he'd gotten waylaid by a couple of his (the weird kid's) friends, and Shinichi made his escape to his desk. He wasn't sure who they'd taken pity on; him, or the weird kid.

Later, sitting at his desk and trying to get some of his work done, he'd found himself staring blankly at the page. He couldn't stop _thinking_ about it, or him. The weird guy with the unnerving stare. Was there something wrong with the guy, or was it just Shinichi? He chewed nervously at his pencil, trying to sift through the awkward memories and figure out if he'd done something to warrant the weirdness.

That's when it happened _again_. The heavy weight of a stare fell on him, and the uneasiness prickled at him again. A quick glance confirmed what he'd already known. The guy was still with his friends, but had apparently realized he was over here now and was watching him with that dazed look. Was he even listening to them anymore?

After awhile Shinichi had managed to corner one of the guy's friends; a girl he thought might be named Aoko. They hadn't really been properly introduced yet, but he couldn't help but ask, "Is he always like that?"

Aoko had given him an amused look and said, "Only to those he really likes."

And that had given Shinichi something to chew on for the rest of the day. He contemplated it during class, staring out the window, wondering if she meant it like she sounded like she did. Then he wondered how he should feel about it. The guy was downright _weird_.

But, well, the attention was kind of flattering. Shinichi was used to getting attention, but it was rarely so intently focused. He'd never had someone act like that around him. And, well, he wasn't so bad to look at either.

So, when he'd been approached at the end of the day Shinichi had decided it best to give him a chance. After all it wasn't the guy's fault if he was a little weird, right?

At least until Shinichi caught himself staring back, just as enthralled as the other teen used his hands to illustrate a point. He talked with his entire body, and it was rather fascinating. He'd been caught as surely as he had caught the other boy (whose name was Kuroba Kaito). Kaito, however, hadn't felt the need to be so subtle about it, and had simple grinned at him. Shinichi had squeaked, blushed, and muttered some excuse ("I'll see you later I got to friend a meet!") then ran off to mope in his own mortification.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: GODS YOU ARE SO MUCH LOVE. I'M POSTING THIS, YOU REALIZE_

_Koorii-chan: Go for it  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: *squealing gleefully in her head*_

_Koorii-chan: xDD_

_Dragon-sama: I LOVED POOR SHINICHI AND HIS CRAPPY EXCUSES. XDDDD_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

* * *

A/N: It's a new trend; when flustered, Shinichi can't think up good excuses. *grins* I mean, look at _Conan's_ name, for example! That boy does not do well under pressure! (But we love him so~)


	75. The Room, Kaito Version

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: God I'm imagining them all together_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: and when BH Shinichi gets there  
Koorii-chan: "Tantei-inu!" *glomp*  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_

* * *

_

The seven figures regarded each other with various degrees of wariness. That wasn't too surprising, as in the past any doppelganger tended to be on the murderous side. Finally, though, it was too much.

"Orgy?" Shadows in Shadows Kaito suggested brightly to his counterparts. There was a chorus of yeses, before they all dissolved into laughter.

"Okay, so, why is he the only one dressed up?" 30 Cases Kaito asked, grinning and gesturing at The Seduction of Kid Kid. Seduction Kid bowed theatrically, pleased at the attention. One of the Kaitos, Lullaby Kaito it turned out, shivered in his messy tee shirt and rumpled pants, before slinking hollow-eyed off to slump in a corner.

"Testing, testing, one two three! Hey! I can still talk to Tantei-kun!" Connected Kaito cheered, causing most of the rest to raise a curious eyebrow. "Not Pandora, but another cursed gem," he explained. There were nods and 'Ahs' of understanding.

Mayonaka Kaito cast a worried glance at the silent Lullaby Kaito, but chose to leave him be for now. Bloodhound Kaito snapped his fingers, causing a spark to flit briefly though the air.

"Damn, doesn't seem to work here," he said, staring at his hands mournfully.

"What's that?" Mayonaka Kaito asked, wracking his brain and past lives for the trick the other was trying to do. Coming up blank, he frowned a bit.

"Turns out I can do holy magic!" Bloodhound Kaito grinned, then sighed. "But not here. Ah well. Hey! Where do you think Shinichi is?"

"Shinichi?" Seduction Kid asked smoothly, eyeing Connected Kaito with interest. He seemed to be humming merrily under his breath, a distant look in his eyes.

"You know, Shinichi? Blue eyes, neat hair, nice smile? Oh oh! Maybe you only know Conan!" Cases Kaito said, slipping a couple colorful balls out of his pocket. He tilted his head invitingly at Shadows Kaito, who grinned and pulled out his own gear. Soon the air was alive with spinning color.

"Edogawa Conan. Yes, he does like to attend my heists," Seduction Kid said, then paced between the two jugglers. Expertly, he caught and launched the balls back to their originators, seamlessly inserting himself into the game. By now Bloodhound Kaito had bounded up, and even Connected Kaito and Mayonaka Kaito looked interested.

"Conan? Who's that?" Shadows Kaito asked, spinning a ball to Mayonaka Kaito and adding him in. Magically (or by sleight of hand, but who's counting?) the balls kept multiplying, until it was impossible to count them all.

"Don't you mean Sherlock?" Bloodhound Kaito asked, also confused, though not enough to prevent him from tossing a ball behind his back to Cases Kaito before back flipping theatrically to lob two more at Connected Kaito and Seduction Kid, respectively. The others grinned at the challenge.

"Sherlock? Is he even more of a Holmes geek in your world?" Cases Kaito asked incredulously.

"Holmes! Why would Shinichi like Holmes! No brother of mine would geek over a _detective_!" Shadows Kaito said indignantly. Mayonaka Kaito chuckled as Bloodhound Kaito got beamed in the face by a red ball when he turned to gape at Shadows Kaito.

"Shinichi is like, almost as bad as Hakuba!" Bloodhound Kaito protested, swiftly switching his attention back to their patterns. He let a ball roll up his arm and over his shoulders, catching it behind his back before whipping it out into the fray again.

"...Does it not bother you that he said brother?" Mayonaka Kaito mused, also pulling a back flip to kick one of the balls. Nice to know he paid attention to more than the short shorts when Shinichi played soccer.

"Hang on! Time out! Tantei-kun says they're on their way!" Connected Kaito interjected, tilting his head a bit. In the next second, hands snatched balls out of the air, making them vanish without a trace on the various bodies. Connected Kaito gestured with a grin at a blank wall, just as a crack appeared and a door slid open. There, framed in the doorway was a Shinichi (with a collar and shiny gemstone, they all instantly noticed). Bloodhound Kaito instantly bounded over to his Shinichi.

"Tantei-inu!" he cried, and glomped on the disgruntled teen. The others exchanged amused glances. This would be interesting.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Okay, done with that, working now)  
_

_Koorii-chan: XD w00t  
Koorii-chan: *fangirls all over that*  
Koorii-chan: LOVELOVELOVE  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *grins*_

* * *

A/N: Ahum. So, because I wrote the original, Koorii wrote a continuation for me, so I wrote a continuation for her. The gift that keeps on giving?


	76. Skirt Flipping, Just Another Day

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, and International DCFanficNut 1207.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Because mangaluva is an awesome reviewer, whut whut!

_

* * *

_

_mangaluva: Give Koorii-chan luvs from me, this was hilarious! Poor Shinichi and his crappy excuses... XD Will there be more continuations of this one, do you think? It just seems like awkward hilarity could abound in this scenario... XD_

_Dragon-sama: Oh gods..._

* * *

"Hey Kudou,"

"Yeah Hattori?"

Heiji jerked a thumb at the glassy eyed Kaito, who was following half a step behind the red faced Shinichi as the trio walked along.

"What's up with him? He was fine just a second ago," Heiji said, and Shinichi blushed harder.

"He, uh, does this sometimes. I mean, you can talk to him and everything, but I doubt he'll remember when he wakes up again," the blue-eyed teen mumbled, aware of the focused attention coming from their silent companion.

"Really?" Heiji said gleefully, before half turning to Kaito. "Hey Kuroba! Do you mind if we stop by the aquarium!"

"That sounds great!" Kaito said brightly, eyes still glazed and gaze never wavering from Shinichi at all.

Heiji chortled as Shinichi kicked at him, cursing when the shoe connected with his shin. "Jeeze Kudou! Lighten up!"

"It's _not_ funny!" Shinichi protested, and was aware of Kaito blinking rapidly beside him. The messy hair teen looked surprised for a second, before he bounded forward to wrap an arm around Shinichi's shoulders.

"So, who's up for ice cream?" Kaito asked, and couldn't quite understand why Heiji just laughed.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: ('Cause I'm a dork)_

_Koorii-chan: *wheezes on the floor* Can't.... breath.... _

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: Oh gods. It hurts so good._

_Dragon-sama: I was reading mangaluva's reviews, and she asked about a continuation, and I was all like "Yeah, I love these guys. I'll probably do it." And then Heiji walked into my head._

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I love these dorks. You know, it makes me want to continue Fishy Rescue something fierce. XD


	77. The Room, Armageddon

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, and setojoufan.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan has joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Written by Koorii and me COLLAB style! A continuation of The Room: Shinichi Version and The Room: Kaito Version. ENJOY~! (Can you tell who writes what? XD)

Special A/N2: Way too tired to do this last night: MAJOR spoilers for the fics the characters come from. As if you guys care. XD

* * *

_Koorii-chan: and its not like I eat too much. I hardly eat.  
Koorii-chan: XD  
Koorii-chan: ANYWAY_

_Mika-chan: lol_

_Koorii-chan: Kaishin?  
Koorii-chan: 8D_

_Dragon-sama: *munchmunchGULP* KAY_

_Koorii-chan: Me start?  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *takes a breath* Geeze, I literally just swallowed my last bite! _

_Koorii-chan: :D  
Koorii-chan: I AM PSYCHIC_

_Dragon-sama: I KNOW_

_Koorii-chan: -cracks knuckles.-_

_Mika-chan: *grins and sits back to watch*_

_Koorii-chan: Got the popcorn ready Mika?_

_Dragon-sama: *tries to get brain in gear*_

_Koorii-chan: XD_

_

* * *

_

Bloodhound Shinichi stumbled back as the force that was his Kaito hit him. Immediately he brought his arms up to grab him, and swayed so they wouldn't keel over. He gave a grunt, trying to steady himself. Bloodhound Kaito's legs were resting around his hips, arms slung around his neck, and his nose an inch from his face. Bloodhound Shinichi tried not to wince at the happy greeting.

Blithely Bloodhound Kaito went on, "I knew you'd find me!"

Rolling his eyes, Bloodhound Shinichi dropped his Kaito on the floor unceremoniously. "Of course, idiot. I could smell you all. It was obvious."

The rest of the Shinichis and Conans filed in behind him, giving the downed and grinning Kaito a wide berth.

The moment he saw his brother walk in the room, Shadows Kaito grabbed his arm and the two huddled together, whispering conspiratorially. Mayonaka Kaito's eyes widened as his Shinichi ambled in, also hurrying to his side. He scowled at the other Shinichis and Conans, making Cases Shinichi squeak in surprise and hurry by.

"Hey, you're dooming and glooming again. Everything okay?" he asked the stoic teen quietly. Mayonaka Shinichi's eyes softened just a bit, and his reply was equally soft.

"I'm fine."

"Tantei-_inu_?" Connected Conan asked curiously. Then he shook his head rapidly, and glared at his Kaito. "Shut up! Never mind! I don't want to know!"

Seduction Conan shoved between the legs of the stupid tall people, sending glares up at them while happily elbowing knees until he found himself face to face with a grinning phantom.

"Stop that," he deadpanned. "You look like an idiot."

"Does this mean you have a crush on me, Tantei-kun?" Seduction Kid cooed.

"Don't make me kick your face in," Seduction Conan shot back in his little boy voice, which made the threat rather creepy.

"Tsk, tsk, so violent!"

"You do know your disguise isn't worth anything, right?"

"I realized that Tantei-kun."

Meanwhile in a quiet corner a pair of hazy violet eyes looked up, and sighed a soft breath out. Lullaby Kaito could feel that familiar presence dripping into the room like cold rainwater and settling around him. He took a step forward, sneaker squeaking slightly.

"Shinichi..." he murmured, the tone almost plaintive. The temperature in the room plummeted sharply, and the entire lot found themselves able to see their breaths.

Bloodhound Shinichi had started growling again, while his Kaito counterpart was on his feet immediately, card gun in hand and cursing when he saw no familiar glow.

The shadows twisted behind Lullaby Kaito, until they seemed to harden into a figure dressed all in black and shadow. Lullaby Shinichi plastered himself against his Kaito's back, one arm circling his waist and the other dangling over his shoulder. He rested his head on Lullaby Kaito's shoulder, and grinned a knife's edge grin while luminous blue eyes took in the gathering.

Mayonaka Kaito immediately stepped to the front of the group, glaring at the specter. He ignored Mayonaka Shinichi's warning noise of displeasure, instead set himself in a relaxed pose, eyes taking in the twisted pleasure on Lullaby Kaito's face, and the threatening blue gaze now fixed on him.

"Well now, what have we here?" he asked softly, keeping the specter's gaze focused on him.

"Uh, I don't know about you, but this is _seriously_ creeping me out!" Shadows Shinichi said, wide-eyed as he huddled in his brother's embrace. Seduction Kid had pushed his Conan back to Cases Shinichi and Connected Conan, but didn't draw his own card gun. If his counterparts thought they could take on a ghost, he'd trust in them.

"Maybe we should....leave?" Cases Kaito suggested warily, when it appeared the apparition nor his...partner were going to answer.

"I think that's a good idea," Connected Kaito said, and Connected Conan had already edged his short counterpart and Cases Shinichi out the door. One by one, they slowly backed out, though Mayonaka Kaito kept staring unflinchingly into that malevolent gaze. Even when Lullaby Shinichi smirked at him and began running a finger down Lullaby Kaito's face, leaving a deep scratch that oozed blood, Mayonaka Kaito showed no reaction.

Bloodhound Shinichi was still growling when it was only him, his Kaito, and the two Mayonakas left in the room. Bloodhound Kaito drew him back, catching Mayonaka Shinichi's eyes for reassurance that it was okay to leave them. Mayonaka Shinichi inclined his head a fraction, and also edged for the door. He wouldn't leave until his Kaito did, but he knew Kaito wouldn't move until he was out of danger.

"Leaving us all alone?" Lullaby Shinichi crooned, flicking a drop of blood at Mayonaka Kaito.

"I think it time I take my leave, yes," Kaito replied, taking a single step back. A wave of black slammed into him, sending him skidding across the floor toward the door. Mayonaka Shinichi wasted no time in hauling him up and dragging the limp form out the door, where Bloodhound Kaito slammed it shut. Once again the door melted into nothing, and Bloodhound Shinichi's growl cut off.

"I hate ghosts," Bloodhound Kaito complained. "And my holy powers aren't even working or I'd have had a barrier up."

Bloodhound Shinichi stalked down the short hall after the retreating group. It seemed they were heading to another room (the one the Shinichi's had started in appeared to have disappeared.) "He wasn't just a ghost Kaito. I could smell the death on him. It was worse than the... the curse smell those two are giving off. I hate curses."

Bloodhound Kaito winked at his taciturn partner and spirited away his card gun again before turning to their Mayonaka counterparts, "Is he going to be okay?"

Bloodhound Shinichi hovered behind him, eying the strange duo warily. It seemed that they still unnerved him.

Somewhere down the hall the sounds of Seduction Conan hollering something about being pushed around could be heard, followed shortly by the sound of a lilting mocking voice. And, was that something shattering?

Bloodhound Shinichi whipped his head in the direction the rest had gone and sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. He, after all, could hear everything clearly.

"M'Fine..." Mayonaka Kaito mumbled, clutching at his chest and hiding it from view. Mayonaka Shinichi's face was wooden as he supported his Kaito along, and once again Bloodhound Shinichi's gaze found its way to the injured teen.

"I smell blood. He had to have hurt you," he grumbled.

"_Really_ missing my powers right about now," Bloodhound Kaito sighed, and the quartet emerged into the middle of chaos.

The number of Kids appeared to have multiplied, and Seduction Conan was chasing red-faced after two of them swearing loudly.

"Mah mah Tantei-kun! Didn't your mother tell you not to say such things!" Shadows Shinichi as Kid said, grinning and running up a couch to flip back over the boy's head. Conan ran into the cushions with a grunt, and Shadows Kaito as Kid leaned over the back to grin in his face.

A mocking laugh echoed from where Seduction Kid was clinging to a corner of the ceiling and wall, at least until Seduction Conan whirled around, and hit the button on his belt. A second later Seduction Kid was flipping off the wall to avoid the super powered soccer ball flying at him.

The ball bounced off the wall and came flying back toward the others, and would probably have beamed Connection Conan upside the head, had a too-fast-to-be-human intervention in the form of Bloodhound Shinichi stopped it.

Holding the ball in one hand he gave the others a heated glare and snarled frostily, "Can we _please_ stop acting like a bunch of complete _morons_?!"

Bloodhound Kaito whistled and edged back. He knew that tone all too well. At least, until he realized there was a large picture window just there, and the clouds moved letting a flow of moonlight into the room that sent his Shinichi's Pandora shard shining a brilliant carmine.

Oh dear. That's not good.

Mayonaka Shinichi deposited his Kaito in a chair and sat on the edge of it, scowling at him. Leaning down close he muttered into his ear, "Haven't we discussed this?" He glanced up at the sudden, familiar, glow and blinked in surprise at Bloodhound Shinichi standing in the middle of the room. "Hmm..."

"Holy--"

"--Crap. Is that--"

"_PANDORA_?!" Started by Shadows Shinichi and Kaito, the room shook with the chorus of disbelief from every Kaito's (and Kid's) mouth.

"Uh--" Bloodhound Shinichi's eyes went wide as he was suddenly leapt at from every angle. A startled yip was torn from his throat as he ducked and scrambled, twisting out of the Kaitos' grasping hands. "HEY! Stop that! It's not--" his sentence cut off as a hand (and he couldn't tell which) succeeded in undoing the clasp of the collar, and he felt the familiar steam rise from his body as it melted away.

Seduction Conan and Connected Conan exchanged incredulous stares as the pile of Kaitos froze at a long, loud growl in their midst. A moment later, the messy haired teens scattered (Shadows Kaito loosing his Kid top hat in his rush) as Sherlock began snarling and snapping at their ankles, shirt still hanging half off the thin body.

Bloodhound Kaito was on the ground, laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face, and Cases Shinichi just looked on in disbelief. Mayonaka Shinichi reached out a hand to push Shadows Shinichi away from careening into the chair Mayonaka Kaito was still slumped in.

"What the heck happened?!" Connected Kaito asked, shrieking and leaping onto a table as Sherlock snapped at his leg.

"You...you...oh gods I can't breathe! You just pissed off...the wrong detective!" Bloodhound Kaito gasped out between howls of laughter. Sherlock paused in his quest for revenge to give him a baleful look, and bloodhounds are _good_ at baleful.

The dog gave a hard shake to get the shirt off before prowling off along the room, sending blue eyed looks at all of the Kids and Kaitos in various levels of 'get off the ground.' They looked rather like a bunch of treed cats.

Finally giving a final snap at Seduction Kid's dangling ankle (and taking rather devious pleasure in the yelp it caused) Sherlock prowled back over to his Kaito and promptly sat on his chest to stop the laughing. Bloodhound Kaito let out a great wheeze and tried to shove the dog off of him.

"Okay, yeah, I don't mind being a kid anymore," Seduction Conan muttered sardonically.

A few heads nodded in agreement.

Sherlock twisted his head around and gave them as dirty a look as that sad face could afford.

"Sherlock?" Bloodhound Kaito gasped. "Off?" Then at the annoyed look he received, "Please?"

With a haughty sniff the dog got off him and lifted his nose, sniffing at the air as if trying to figure out where his collar had gone. Bloodhound Kaito rolled to his knees, and with a rather sneak grin reached over and shoved Sherlock onto his back before proceeding to scratch the dog's stomach. Much to Sherlock's horrified mortification one back leg started thumping.

Muffled snickers came from all around the room.

Shadows Shinichi grinned from his death cling of the curtain rod, shifting so he could slip a hand into his pants pocket. He blinked, frowned, and searched deeper and more frantically.

"You know...if you're that desperate for relief, your brother is hiding on the fan," a dry voice said below him, as Seduction Conan smirked up at him.

"But...it's gone!" he cried, before his mind caught up with his mouth. He scowled down at the chortling boy, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Okay, so what _did_ happen there?" Cases Shinichi asked, approaching the happy dog and grinning Bloodhound Kaito warily. At the other's inviting grin, he crouched down and tentatively gave the exposed belly a scratch, a shy grin spreading across his face. Bloodhound Shinichi wanted to die of mortification, but oooohhh, that felt good....

"The apotoxin had a _different_ effect on him. Meet Sherlock," Bloodhound Kaito said, gesturing at the prone form. Three starry eyed gazes fixed on the dog, and even Mayonaka Shinichi looked up from whatever he was studying so intently.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Connected Kaito whined, sliding off the table cautiously. When Sherlock made no move (Connected Conan and Seduction Conan had also gathered around. Who knew; Shinichi really _did_ like dogs), the others also crept back to floor level.

"It's not his fault," Bloodhound Kaito said cheerfully. "Mouri-san named him actually." Not that Bloodhound Kaito was at all fooled when Shinichi tried not to show that he _loved_ his name. He'd seen him preening over it, damn it! "Don't worry, he's a loveable ball of wrinkles anyway."

A half hearted grumble from the dog in question tried to disprove that, but with so many people petting him (and oooh, someone was scratching his ears) Sherlock was loooong gone to that little world of Happy Doggy Bliss.

Bloodhound Kaito sat back, grinning as the two Conan's moved in to take his place. His Shinichi was going to, ah, _put him in the doghouse_ over this one, but it was too funny!

A glance to the side had him doing a double take, and then, "Holy shit!"

Boggled, Bloodhound Kaito gaped at Mayonaka Kaito and the, ah _gaping chest wound_ he had that was glowing like a crazy in Pandora's noticeable carmine hue.

Head's whipped around from all over the place and Seduction Conan (apparently finally loosing the fight to bring logic into this illogical mess) yelped, "_How _are you still _alive_?!"

Mayonaka Shinichi turned a suddenly cold glare on the Conan making him blink.

Seduction Kid stepped forward and plucked Seduction Conan up off the ground by the scruff of his shirt, and held him out at arms length to keep the flailing legs from kicking him in the face.

"That was hardly polite," Seduction Kid chided playfully.

Seduction Conan made some inarticulate sound of rage.

"Nevermind!" Cases Shinichi said, scrambling for the armchair and the injured teen. "He's going to bleed to death!"

"Uh, we'd just like to point out the really creepy--" Shadows Shinichi began.

"--Red glow that looks an _awful_ lot like Pandora," Shadows Kaito finished, pointing at said glow.

"He will not die from this," Mayonaka Shinichi said softly, staring unseeingly at the wall and pointedly keeping his face turned away from the others.

"Hey...now. Quit being...so morbid!" Mayonaka Kaito said painfully, squeezing his Shinichi's leg. Mayonaka Shinichi looked down at him, and the others shifted nervously as they just stared at each other. Finally Mayonaka Shinichi brought his hand up, the collar he'd pilfered from Shadows Shinichi's pocket dangling limply.

"I thought...it might help..." he mumbled, as the Pandora shard glinted in the moonlight.

"Hey, that's not a good idea!" Connected Kaito and Conan chorused, panicked looks on their faces.

"Magic gems are _no_ good at all!" Connected Conan continued heatedly.

"They'll turn around and _bite_ you in the end!" Connected Kaito added.

"And get your own Pandora!" Bloodhound Kaito added, swiping the collar from Mayonaka Shinici's grasp. "I worked hard for this!"

"_You_ managed to pick _my_ pocket?!" Shadows Shinichi cried in distress. His brother patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, as Seduction Kid sighed and drew out a compact first aid kit.

"Whether he will die or not, it would be better to see that he is comfortable at least," he said, pressing it into Mayonaka Shinichi's hand. Mayonaka Shinichi looked down at it, almost as if he couldn't comprehend what it was for.

After a moment of staring at it, and trying to remember the last time he'd used a first aid kit, Mayonaka Shinichi finally accepted the thing. He knew well enough that his Kaito would be fine, but... He turned to regard Mayonaka Kaito somewhat sternly before reaching over and peeling aside his shirt to get at the wound.

"He's right." The tone brooked no argument.

Bloodhound Kaito moved over, shooing Shinichi's and Conan's out of his way and slipped the collar around Sherlock's neck. There was a swell of steam and, as it cleared, a naked Shinichi was revealed blushing every shade of red imaginable.

"I'm going to kill you all," Bloodhound Shinichi informed them calmly. "With a smile on my face."

"Uh, hate to break up the party and all," Cases Kaito piped up suddenly, looking around the room. "But a whoooole bunch of doors just appeared along the walls." Looking around, the others saw the bands of light creeping along the wall, forming six doorway. The wall shimmered, and then vanished. Six new figures stumbled into the room.

"Oh _gods_, not _him_!" Shadows and Connected Kaito groaned in unison.

"Oh my...this is hell, isn't it?" one of the Hakubas said, looking around the crowded room in horror.

"I've been here all of six point five seconds, and I already want to leave," another muttered, dropping his head in his hands.

"Good idea!" Shadows Kaito said eagerly. "So, who here thinks he's my brother?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Shadows Shinichi. One of the Hakubas turned his head toward him.

"I'll take that to mean you belong with me," he said, before his eyes widened in surprise. "AHA! I KNEW IT!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at the pair still half dressed in their Kid outfits.

"Yes yes, but this is just a crazy dream you're having, so of _course_ we appear as Kid!" Shadows Shinichi said, slinging an arm around his shoulder as he and his brother man-handled the protesting detective back through the doorway.

"Oh!" Shadows Shinichi said, halting abruptly just before they passed through the door. His brother looked at him in surprise as Shinichi released the stunned Hakuba, darting back to the other Shinichis. "HEY BRO! THINK THIS IS HOT?" he called over his shoulder, hauling the first Shinichi at hand toward him and kissing him passionately. Bloodhound Shinichi (covered only by a blanket one of the Conans had handed to him) went absolutely red, and Shadows Shinichi grinned and winked when he released him.

Shadows Kaito was howling with laughter, but managed a high five with his brother before all three staggered through the doorway. When they passed through, the doorway vanished again. The room was silent for a moment as everyone stared in shock at the blank wall.

"So, that's how it works?" Seduction Kid mused, finally deciding just to pretend it never happened. The others seemed content to follow suit, though Bloodhound Shinichi remained silent and cherry-faced.

"How _what_ works?!" Seduction Conan wailed, still dangling limply in the thief's grasp.

"Do the words 'duct tape' mean anything to one of you?" Kid asked, ignoring the boy. Seduction Conan went red and groaned, causing Kid to chuckle and one of the Hakubas to sigh and raise their hand.

"That would be me, I think. Shall we go then?" he offered, just wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"After you, Tantei-san," Seduction Kid crooned.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Seduction Conan griped, and any reply was lost as the trio disappeared.

"How 'bout chocolate sundaes? That ring a bell?" Connected Kaito asked cheerfully, pulling his own Conan close.

"Here," a Hakuba sighed, and that trio also vanished.

"Any Hakuba here know me as Conan?" Cases Shinichi asked tiredly, grinning softly as his Kaito slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I believe our exit is here, Kudou-san," another Hakuba said. He waited until the pair had passed through the door, before giving one last glance around and shaking his head. Then he vanished, along with the portal.

"I believe you two are with me," Bloodhound Hakuba said, gesturing at the half clothed Shinichi and Kaito hovering nearby. "It's not the first time Kudou-san has appeared mostly naked."

"How rude!" Bloodhound Kaito cried in mock indignation, then yelped and scurried through the door as his Shinichi growled.

"If I never see another mirror again..." Bloodhound Shinichi mumbled, following Hakuba through the door. Left alone, Mayonaka Hakuba went to help Shinichi support Kaito.

"How you two get into these situations, I'll never know..." he said, and in a flash of light, the room was once again empty.

***

In the quiet of the room, a faint dripping sound could be heard. Though empty, the room was filled with malevolence. On the wall were wet words scrawled carelessly in a sticky red substance.

_Death walks here..._

_

* * *

_

GODS THE END.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: OH MY GOD *DEAD*_

_Koorii-chan: -pokes dead body.-_

_Jou-chan: What?  
Jou-chan: *gets some incense*_

_Dragon-sama: *raises a shaky hand* Who wants a pluuunnieee....._

_Koorii-chan: GIVE IT  
Koorii-chan: -flails.-_

_Mika-chan: meme!!! *waves*_

_Dragon-sama: F ING 10 PAGES!_

_Mika-chan: rofl  
Mika-chan: heehee_

_Koorii-chan: BIGGEST PLUNNIE EVER_

_Jou-chan: I want to read!!!!!!!!_

_Dragon-sama: *is dead again* Seeent~_

_Koorii-chan: -glee!-  
Koorii-chan: -runs over and stares impatiently at her inbox-_

_Jou-chan: Don't die! How would we get our plunnie needs satisfied?_

_Tsu-chan: I'm back :)_

_Dragon-sama: *revives enough to laugh evilly*_

_Jou-chan: It appeared!_

_Koorii-chan: hate hate_

_Mika-chan: .....*pokes*_

_Koorii-chan: AH THERE IT IS_

_Tsu-chan: Is that 'The Room'?_

_Dragon-sama: *nods*_

_Jou-chan: Yay ^_^_

_Tsu-chan: Oooh~  
Tsu-chan: Can't wait xD_

_Mika-chan: *grins and loads*_

_Koorii-chan: -SCROLLS LIKE THE WIND__

_Dragon-sama: SCREW YOU TYPOS_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD Reading now._

_Koorii-chan: -DYING.-_

_Dragon-sama: DO YOU LOVE ME KOORII?_

_Koorii-chan: I LOVE YOU LONG AND HARD -WINK WINK.-  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Tsu-chan: *cackles*_

_Jou-chan: *snickers*_

_Mika-chan: *can'type, laughing too hard*_

_Koorii-chan: THat  
Koorii-chan: was  
Koorii-chan: AWESOME  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *bows*_

_Koorii-chan: and the end  
Koorii-chan: was so perfect  
Koorii-chan: gotta love how its the Hakuba's who came to save the day_

_Mika-chan: *had reread from the beginning* omg, much love  
Mika-chan: Love I tell you LOVE  
Mika-chan: I'm having so many affairs with your ficlets, you realise_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: Man.  
Koorii-chan: This made me realize how different each one of them is  
Koorii-chan: BH Shinichi is so cranky  
Koorii-chan: and then Sed Conan is such a sarcastic smartass_

_Jou-chan: So true:)_

_Mika-chan: I love his sarcasm though.  
Mika-chan: and his little kid voice  
Mika-chan: *grins*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Mika-chan: it's so creepy when he threatens with it_

* * *

A/N: YOU GET A TEN PAGE PLUNNIE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY WHINING ABOUT TYPOS! *is so dead*

A/N2: So I know people are going to ask; Lullaby is complete (FOR NOW), but being checked for typos. IT IS A KOORII FIC OF LOVE!! So wait with bated breath for her to decide to post it~!

A/N3: Koorii has posted her Lullaby ficcie~! Go read the awesome creepiness!

* * *

_Some moments of God Awesome Stupidity:_

_Koorii-chan typing: Bloodhound Shinichi had started growling again while his Kaito counterpart was on his feet immediately, hard gun in hand and cursing when he saw no familiar glow._

_Dragon-sama: *splorfls* Hard....gun...? *dies* Sorry, I'll write now...._

_Koorii-chan: I JUST SAW THat  
Koorii-chan: an died plaughing  
Koorii-chan: -cant' see for tears  
Koorii-chan: XAADADNALKD_

_Dragon-sama: *is too*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDDDDDDDD_

_Mika-chan: *goes back to find*_

_Koorii-chan: OH WELL WE KNOW WHERE BH KAITO'S BRAIN IS  
Koorii-chan: XDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Mika-chan: OMG!_

_Dragon-sama: *still laughing* Okay, hang on, I can't type....  
Dragon-sama: XDDDD_

_Mika-chan: ROFL_

_Koorii-chan: can't  
Koorii-chan: see_

_Mika-chan: oh heehee_

_Koorii-chan: -dying.-  
Koorii-chan: Sometimes  
Koorii-chan: I love my typos  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *owowowstomach* Me tooooo~_

_Mika-chan: *chokes* thirded_

_Koorii-chan: -wipes eyes.-_

_------------------------ _

_Koorii-chan: While I was away I was thinking of the last room plunnie and realized  
Koorii-chan: the Kaitos and Kids played Dogpile on the Bandit with a Bandit pile on the Dog_

_Dragon-sama: XDDDD  
Dragon-sama: OH MY GOD  
Dragon-sama: THEY DID  
Dragon-sama: XDDDDD_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_


	78. Club Night

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, and mangaluva  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: SO  
Dragon-sama: I HAVE PRESENTS_

_Key-chan: hiya  
Key-chan: O_o_

_Dragon-sama: THAT I KINDA NEED TO TYPE UP  
Dragon-sama: SORRY  
Dragon-sama: XD_

_Key-chan: xD_

_Jou-chan: Cool! :)_

_Tsu-chan: Yaaaay!_

_

* * *

_

The music pounded through the club house, twisting amongst the dancers writhing in a mass under the strobing lights. Two figures, near identical yet complete singular, drew the eye as they moved. A body covered in leather and silk, turning to flash a coquettish smile over his shoulder. An answering grin, and they came together again to the beat of the music.

Warm hands sliding over supple leather, the jut of a hip bone, a squeeze at the waist, then trailing higher over a lean torso before sliding back to fan out across the ridge of a shoulder blade. Every muscle felt, _pulling_ beneath clothing and heated flesh as they rolled and shifted against each other. Blue eyes darkening, twisting in the other's grip, back to front to _grind_ and entice. Hands resting on hips to guide in a sultry dance.

Blue met violet, a challenge and a tease lighting them brighter than the flashing lights overhead. An arch, and leather slid along leather, hands dipping under fabric to tease at skin. Pulsating lights flickered off metal accessories and the sheen of sweat on skin. Lust drugged eyes glinted wantonly from beneath heavy lids and dark lashes. Mouths parted, they panted, sharing breath and body heat. Close as close could get.

A long, lean leg well toned form hours of soccer practice slid to hook over a hip made flexible from the most spectacular of acrobatics. The slide of friction made a brilliant spark that seemed to resonate to the thump of the heady musical beat. Tousled hair, made messier as hands dragged delightedly though it.

A disheveled head leaned in close, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on his partner's collar bone. Hair normally neat flared as the other tossed his head back, giving a throaty moan. For once uninhibited by the frenetic atmosphere, he didn't seem to care at all.

Fingernails dug into a back covered only marginally by a mesh shirt, leaving livid red marks trailing like fire. Violet eyes went wild at the sensation, and hands dipped under leather clad thighs to haul the other close. Duel gasps of pleasure at the pressure, and their dance faltered as a new beat threatened to take over.

No longer aware of the music or other, tinny voices surrounding them, he swiftly backed them off the dance floor, all but slamming his partner onto the nearest table. Ignoring the shrieks and tinkling glass, the messy head dipped again to run a hot mouth down the other's chest, hand dexterously undoing the buttons one by one.

Blue eyes stared imploringly up into violet. Jaw working to suppress a thrilled whimper, he arched his back, pressing closer as the other pressed down, a hand coming to splay over his nearly naked ribcage. Curling back one arm he braced his palm against the table top, pressing up again to elicit that half wild sound from his partner.

Violet eyes burned as he leaned close, petting and _pressing_ against skin and leather, dragging more delightful sounds from that pretty mouth. Not enough. Head dipping further, a single word growled into the shell of an ear.

"_Scream._"

The sound lost in the thump of the music as the other was helpless but to obey, eyes wide as hands dipped and squeezed and _promised_ even more pleasure. Face flushed with errant desire, blue eyes wide and glassy with burning pleasure as he choked on sound. All his breath stolen by the feel of teeth, tongue, and lips burning across the arch of this bared throat.

As hands dropped even lower, sliding across clasps holding leather together, the violet eyed one was suddenly pulled away by other hands. A whine as the heat abandoned him, then the blue eyed one was also being pulled upright, and the world returned in a jangle of noise, confusion, and worried faces.

Kaito was panting heavily, lust filled eyes still fixed on his partner as Hakuba and Heiji dragged him further back.

"You'll thank us fer this later," Heiji muttered, though his and the other detective's faces were almost matching shades of red. Considering Hakuba's pale complexion, that way saying something.

"I'm not thanking you _now_. That should be much more worrying to you," Kaito growled, jerking angrily in their solid grip. If he could just get his brain working again, he'd be able to slip out of their hold with no problem. But his head was still buzzing oddly, and the heat infusing his body was making him crazy with need. A too enthusiastic pull from Hakuba sent Kaito pressing into the other's solid body, and he couldn't stop the moan of pleasure.

"We need to get them outta here. _Now_," Heiji snapped at the mortified blond. Hakuba didn't even try answering, not trusting himself not to squeak of something equally embarrassing. They hauled the near comatose boy between them, making a bee line for the nearest exit. Behind them, Ran and Aoko were supporting the glassy-eyed Shinichi, Kazuha following with their belongings.

Akako waved lazily at them, but didn't move from her table. Already half a dozen young men had surrounded her, cleaning spilled drinks and offering her a fresh one.

"What happened?" Ran asked, distressed at the state of her friend and his boyfriend. She'd been surprised and flustered at first, seeing the pair of them dancing so _erotically_ together. Then when Kaito had all but _molested_ Shinichi on their table, she'd known something was very wrong.

"Aho! Why didn't you do something sooner?" Kazuha snapped, whacking Heiji upside the head.

"Hey! What was I s'pposed to do?" Heiji cried indignantly.

"You were _staring!_" Kazuha accused heatedly.

"So were you!"

"It..._was_ kinda...hot..." Aoko mumbled, and Ran was probably the only one to hear her over the arguing Osakan duo.

"Ran?"

At Shinichi's dazed query, she dipped her head closer to him, blushing as he shuddered at the movement. _He is your friend, in a happy relationship. He does not like you like that anymore, and you will __**not**__ take advantage..._

"Shinichi? Can you tell me what happened?" she asked quietly. Catching Aoko's eyes, she inclined her head toward the nearest train station. They'd have taxis there.

"Um...I think...I got drugged," Shinichi slurred. "Yeah. The guy at the bar...and Kaito stole my drink. Of course I noticed afterward. So I...handcuffed? Yeah. Handcuffed the bastard to the bar."

Aoko giggled suddenly. "I wonder what he was doing with _handcuffs_ on him!"

Ran went red all over again.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: And did Kairi die?_

_Koorii-chan: She's prolly enthralled with the nightclub  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Kairi-chan: *dazed, still reading plunny*_

_Dragon-sama: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: Told ya_

_Dragon-sama: Score another one for Koorii~_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Kairi-chan: DX Grr, curse you Hakuba and Heiji_

_Dragon-sama: *cackles evilly*_

_Kairi-chan: lol They were drugged and decided to stay anyways?_

_Dragon-sama: Yuuup  
Dragon-sama: XDD  
Dragon-sama: They were a bit too far gone by the time they noticed, and got distracted on the way back to the others_

_Kairi-chan: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Chu-chan: I'm feeling quite thoroughly mentally defiled now... XD_

_Kairi-chan: XD Welcome to our world_

_Dragon-sama: *is proud*_

* * *

A/N: So this is more of another joint plunnie between me and Koorii, 'cause half those lines are hers. XD I just compiled it all together~!


	79. Lullaby, And Goodnight

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, and mangaluva.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: BUT I WROTE YOU FICS. BE HAPPY. _

_Tsu-chan: xDDD_

_Jou-chan: Yay fics!_

_Koorii-chan: I'M ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN THERE ARE SAMA FICS_

_

* * *

_

Haunted purple eyes stared, blank and dull despite the bright summer sun. Kaito sat slumped on a park bench in his rumpled clothes and messy hair, feeling the enchanting chill ripple over his flesh possessively. There were no shadows here, not here, but there were _always_ shadows behind his eyes...

His eyes focused as a ball rolled to a stop right in front of him. A soccer ball. That feeling of movement froze, and Kaito reached out a hand to grasp the toy. That taste of blood and tang of chilled air that was so familiar was melting away, and he didn't know what to think, to feel about that.

The sound of footsteps made him look up into big brown eyes set in a small face. A girl (_his_ age but not _his_ age) stood there, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Um...can I have my ball back?" she asked, jutting her chin out bravely. Kaito stared hollow eyed at her, mind blank as he tried to recapture that feeling of _him_ again. He watched in disinterest as his own arm rose up to catch a lock of the girl's hair. Ignoring her wide, scared eyes, unaware that his own had gone an incandescent blue, his mouth murmured quietly.

"Pretty, popular Ayumi. Did you cry?"

"Get away from her!" two voices yelled out, and Kaito's hand was slapped away as a burly boy came barreling up with another, leaner boy. Behind them, walking a measured, patient pace, came a light haired girl with serious eyes.

Abruptly the chill returned to the air, causing the children to shriek and flee screaming and sobbing for safety. Except the not-child, who stared into his too blue eyes without flinching.

It was Kaito who staggered to his feet, stumbling in terror, trying to get _away_ from that too-knowing gaze. He didn't stop running, not even as the chill lashed at him, ripping into his flesh in agitation. When he made it to his house, bloody, trembling, and exhausted, he somehow made it to his room without his mother being any the wiser.

That night, as Kaito whimpered in his dreams, a little boy in glasses sobbed in the corner.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: And that was lovely :D_

_Dragon-sama: *hearts*_

_Koorii-chan: *hugs her lullaby duo*  
Koorii-chan: What inspired Lullaby-fic from you?  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: Uh...no idea  
Dragon-sama: XD  
Dragon-sama: Ayumi, really_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: She wanted to be freaked out by Shinichi  
Dragon-sama: *nods*  
Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: roflmao_

* * *

A/N: Ahuh, Creepy!Shinichi needs a hug now....who'd a thought? *shot*


	80. Super Kaito and Conana!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, and mangaluva.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Oh yes. Koorii, love me, 'cause I can't believe I just wrote this..._

_Koorii-chan: Uh oh  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: SENT_

_Kairi-chan: XDD Nice title_

_Koorii-chan: oh dear  
Koorii-chan: XDD  
Koorii-chan: *checks email*  
Koorii-chan: *pouts*_

_Dragon-sama: *pats*_

_

* * *

_

Hakuba didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But he was definitely leaning toward the latter. Yes, he'd wanted _some_ sort of definite proof that Kaito was Kid, but _this..._

"I am _SUPER KAITO!_" the messy haired teen crowed, flinging his white cape out dramatically.

It _had_ to be the Kid cape, but Hakuba was already trying to forget this happened, and it had only just begun.

"Watch as I smite all Alcoholic As--"

"Kaito," his mother warned, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"--sociates and that Reptile Bas--"

"Kaito!"

"--ket Case!" he said, not missing a beat as he leaped giddily from furniture to furniture. Heiji ducked, the magician's feet missing him by inches.

"Jeeze, I know he's bad normally, but who let him get at the alcohol?" the Osakan asked, wide-eyed but smirking as Kaito ran around the room making 'whooshing' noises.

"That's the thing," Aoko said, voice muffled because she had her head in her hands. "He's _not_ drunk. This _is_ normal."

Conan shot her a disbelieving look, then yelped as he was abruptly yanked into the air.

"But what does every crime fighting hero need?" Kaito asked, eyes sparkling crazily.

"Put me _down_ you _overgrown, imbecilic_--" Conan shrieked, struggling wildly because he could see where this was going.

"A love interest?" Heiji supplied maliciously, sniggering at the death glare he received from the boy.

"No! But a good idea to be saved for a later date!" Kaito said, pointing toward the ceiling dramatically (cape fluttering 'heroically', victim struggling desperately). "No, what every do-gooder needs..."

Smoke suddenly filled the living room, and to the background of swearing and coughing Kaito's mother murmured pleasantly, "You kids want cookies?"

"...is a side kick!" Kaito finished dramatically as the smoke cleared, revealing Conan dressed in a banana suit. Heiji choked, aware he wouldn't survive if he burst out into helpless laughter like he _so_ wanted to. Aoko was munching on a cookie, resigned to the stupidity her friend was displaying (and glad she wasn't the target for once). And Hakuba...

"Kuroba...._why_ do you have a child-sized banana suit?!" the blond choked out in disbelief.

"It was his Halloween costume when he was little," Kaito's mother explained pleasantly, causing Kaito to wilt a bit. "Toichi got it for him. Cookie dear?"

"You have pictures?" Heiji asked eagerly, grin threatening to split his face."

"Of course. Do you want to see them later?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bah! My secret weakness! I can see the villainess has permeated into this domicile!" Kaito cried, flapping his cape dramatically. "Come, Conana! To the Kaitomobile!"

Conan, who'd been frozen in a special kind of horror for the last minute, turned slowly to regard the manically grinning magician.

"I. Am going. To _**kill**_ you." Each word was dripping with ice, and Kaito gave an odd little hiccup as he dove for cover, scrambling madly away from the advancing boy. As the sounds of agony filled the air, Heiji put on a thoughtful face.

"Nah. More like Kaitanic and the Shiniceburg. Sinks him in his tracks."

_

* * *

_

_Kairi-chan: *laughing too hard.... can't breath*_

_Koorii-chan: *reads now*_

_Dragon-sama: SO, KAIRI! LIKE ET? 8D_

_Koorii-chan: CAN'T FUCKING BREATH_

_Kairi-chan: Kaitanic and Shiniceburg... *hearts*_

_Koorii-chan: I LOVE YOU SO HARD_

_Kairi-chan: Brilliant XDD_

_Dragon-sama: *preens* _

_Koorii-chan: I got bricked so hard for that -- the kaitanic and shiniceburg thing_

_Chu-chan: XDXDXDXDXD I love Kaito's mother in the super-Kaito one... and... Conana.. *chokes*_

_Dragon-sama: *points* KOORII'S FAULT!_

_Koorii-chan: *grins*_

* * *

A/N: Crackiest plunnie yet. Don't ask, but really? It started from me misspelling Conan to Conana, and Koorii wondering if Kaito ever played 'super heroes' with his Kid cape.


	81. Detective Work and Thieving for Dummies

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, and mangaluva.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: Man, why does Conan think things are a dying message so often?  
Koorii-chan: Honestly. It's CIGARETTES  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: Because they are? XD_

_Koorii-chan: Well yes_

_Dragon-sama: ....We should so do a sequel to Murder for Dummies. Detectiving for Dummies_

_Koorii-chan: Detective Work for Dummies  
Koorii-chan: I don't think Detectiving is a word_

_

* * *

_

"1. It is always a murder. Always."

Rookie Officer Tanaka Kenji looked up from the thin booklet in confusion. Surely this was a joke? But no, Megure-keibu was nodding at him encouragingly, and the rest of the Unit 1 homicide team was also looking as if this was a perfectly normal procedure. Kenji was _sure_ they were just making fun of the new guy, but he figured he'd play along. He cleared his throat, and continued.

"2. The murderer always uses some highly convoluted method. EVERYTHING is a murder weapon.

"3. The murderer is always nearby, on scene, and probably the one to 'discover' the body.

"4. The firmer the alibi, the more likely they are to be the murderer

"5. If there is a bloody knife nearby, a person laughing on the floor next to the body with bloody hands claiming they killed the bastard, then it was definitely the butler with the toothbrush. Go searching trash cans and under table mats to acquire the necessary proof.

"6. Having as much obscure knowledge as possible is recommended. Murderers and victims (and annoying thieves) often reference obscure information that you must decode.

"7. If you want to avoid getting caught up in a murder, avoid making the acquaintance of a group of strangers, all of whom have a grudge of some sort against one of their number."

"Or just avoid Conan-kun," Shiratori muttered, wilting under the fierce protective glare Satou shot him. Kenji blinked, filing the name away like a good little cop. Takagi nudged him, and he glanced down again at the list.

"8. If people randomly fall asleep on the scene, ignore this. It is a natural process of case solving and should be left alone....what?" Kenji had to stop at this.

"No, it's true! Sleeping Kogoro does it most often, but anytime someone is hit with a case of narcolepsy, they're sure to solve the case in no time!" Chiba said brightly, nodding confidently. Kenji stared. This was going a bit far for a joke, right?

"Continue, Tanaka-kun," Megure-keibu said gruffly, waving an impatient hand. Kenji did so.

"9. Don't ignore the little kid in spectacles. He _is_ the One Truth."

_And that's not weird at all_, he thought sardonically, though he didn't voice the sentiment.

"10. If the victim had time, there will be a dying message. _Always_. Keep an eye out for obscure items that could be used to leave this message.

"Addendum: Or keep an eye out for perfectly normal things. Those are dying messages too

"Addendum 2: Every dying message is ridiculously complicated that no sane dying person would ever think of in that last second

"Addendum 3: An obvious dying message is a red herring left by the killer. Disregard it completely."

"Isn't that a little contradictory?" Kenji asked hesitantly.

"Well, coupled with the other rules, there's rarely any confusion on the matter," Satou replied.

"11. Don't forget to have a tag line, or some sort of pretentious pose for when you give your deduction. It's the only way to get your point across thoroughly---okay really now. This is funny and all, but come on! Are you serious?" Kenji cried in disbelief.

"Tanaka-san, I know it's kind of odd, but you really do need to memorize these if you want to work in the Beika police force," Takagi said soothingly.

"...What?" Kenji couldn't quite wrap his mind around this. Satou sighed, yanking the booklet out of his hand and continuing reading out the rules.

"12. While giving your deduction be sure to explain _everything_ in detail. Thoroughly, so no one can doubt you despite the absurdity of your theory.

"Addendum: Do this before searching them for the weapon, which would save a lot of time and therefore be too simple.

"13. Never listen to ordinary police officers or detectives. They have no clue what they are doing, nor do they have the right answer."

"And you're okay with this?" Kenji whispered to Takagi, who at least seemed nice enough despite being in on this horrible joke.

"Uh, well, you get used to it," the man replied, blushing as Satou once again threw a glare at them for interrupting.

"14. Reverse Occam's Razor. The most complicated answer is probably the right one.

"15. Your murderer is likely to give up the goat as soon as you extrapolate on what they've done and start babbling their motive. Usually it's some petty sob story, don't let them get to you!

"16. Be wary about any future contact with the survivors of the case. They will probably drag you into further cases.

"17. When you see bespectacled midgets smirking, you know its all over. Just pack it in and watch the show, this case has already been solved.

"18. If the detective solving the case appears badly ill or has a high enough fever to produce steam, do not call an ambulance. He will hold out just long enough to solve the case and make his own way to safety, despite appearing barely able to stand.

"19. Despite what Wizard of Oz tells you it's a good idea to ignore the man or, rather, boy behind the proverbial curtain. It's for your sanity, really.

"20. Pay no attention to conscious detectives. They will be talking rubbish.

"21. If you have a black out and wake up to find you've solved the case, don't worry about it. Just accept the praise and move on."

"Did I hear that right?"

"Yes."

"...Oh."

"22. If more than one detective is on scene, pay attention to the shortest and youngest of the lot.

"23. High school detectives are more competent that any other breed of detective. If one shows up you're screwed.

"Addendum: But elementary detectives blow them out of the water.

"24. If there is a murder, first check to see if any grade-school or high-school boys are present. If they are, you can kick back and relax, the case'll be solved in no time.

"25. If you're ever in a remote area when a murder happens, no matter WHAT you WILL be stranded. Somehow all phones, roads, vehicles will stop functioning.

"26. Make sure everyone is confined to their room, or still together. It's not likely to help, but it gives you more basis for cracking their alibis!

"27. There will always be enough clues on scene to solve the case within the hour. Don't worry about working over time!"

Kenji waited patiently for the laughter. And waited.

"Did you get all that, Tanaka-kun?" Megure-keibu asked.

"Uh..."

"Well, don't worry too much!" Satou said brightly, handing him the booklet again. "You'll pick it up in no time!"

Kenji wondered if it was too late to transfer to another precinct.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *looks shifty*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: We're totally repeating ourselves now. XD_

_Koorii-chan: Yeaaah  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Chu-chan: Great minds think alike?_

_Koorii-chan: BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THIS BOOK NEEDS_

_Dragon-sama: WHAT DOES IT NEED?_

_Koorii-chan: IT NEEDS A SPECIAL THIEF CATCHING SECTION_

_Dragon-sama: OH MY YES_

_Chu-chan: XD_

* * *

"1. If Edogawa Conan is present, do not ever admit Kudou Shinichi to the scene."

"Are you two _really_ writing that thing?"

"Yes."

"Yup!"

"..._Why?_"

The sound of snickering.

"2. The dogpile will not work. Give it up.

"3. Should your thief provide you with a note proclaiming the location, time, and target of their heist, feel free to bring popcorn and enjoy the show. It's not like you'll catch him anyway

"4. 95% of the time the thief will be cross-dressing."

"'Cause he's a pervert."

"Am not!"

"Ice cream."

"...Okay, yeah."

"Oh god...can I leave now?"

"Not unless you take me with ya,"

"Mindless stupidity or brainless stupidity..."

"Oi!"

"5. Ignore any discrepancy of time. If your thief disappears for 8 years, he will be back as active as ever. There's nothing strange about this at all.

"6. Nothing is impossible. Not ever."

"Until I figure out your stupid tricks!"

"But you always do it too late~!"

"Sorry if I'm not as _insane_ as you!"

"We can't all be perfect!"

"7. Gas masks are for wimps. You needed the beauty sleep anyway

"8. Feel free to make up complicated security plans. It's always good to keep your thief entertained!

"9. Just wait on the roof. He'll go up there eventually.

"10. No female officers. Unless they are mop-wielders, they will be no use at all."

"11. If you're thief is extremely talented, it's a good idea to make assumptions that he is talented in all things. Master thieves have no flaws!

"Addendum: Except, possibly, ice skating"

"Hey! How did you know?"

"Aoko told me." Smirk. "She thinks I'm _cute_."

"Note to self; hide next heist in skating rink."

"Can _you_ ice skate?"

"Of course. Holmes kept himself in good physical condition; what makes you think I wouldn't do the same?"

"Sorry I asked...(_Holmes geek_)."

"I heard that."

"12. White never stains, gets dirty, or mussed. Also, top hats can stay on, even in hurricane winds. Always dress your best!"

"Stupidly. Always dress stupidly."

"As if you can talk! Your dress sense is worse than _Hakuba's_!"

"Excuse me!"

"He has a point."

"Hattori. I _will_ kick you."

"And I will set Watson on you both."

"Uh...what's next again?"

"13. Give everyone and absurdly long ID number which they will never remember. If they do, they are obviously your thief.

"Addendum: Brought to you by the Kudou Shinichi school of thought!"

"That was mean~"

"And you fell for it."

"Still mean..."

"14. Conveniently ignore the amazingly perfect suspect that your child/you are friends with, unless you're a high school detective. They are obviously not the thief. What were you thinking?"

"I finally understand."

"What?"

"What could drive a person to murder." _Glare._

"Hey now, don't be hasty! You wouldn't want Tantei-kun here to throw you in jail, after all!"

"Oh, I don't know. I think this would be the one case I just couldn't solve. Don't you think Hattori?"

"Man, if Kudou can't solve it, it _must_ be impossible!"

"...I hate detectives."

"Brat thief."

"_Chibi._"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Uh...no ending chat, 'cause yesterday was a bad day and no one was being very enthusiastic (namely me). THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME, KOORII, AND CHU!


	82. Fluffy Days

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, and mangaluva.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: *giggles over Shinichi imagining Ran in a wedding dress in this case*  
Koorii-chan: The ShinRan. It is so fluffy. XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *floats by on fluff* XD_

_Koorii-chan: He's such an adorable dork  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Adorkable. Of course he is! *heart*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: Makes me want some KaiShin fluff. Dx_

_Dragon-sama: *pats* PLUNNIE ME!_

_Koorii-chan: I dunno... just something cute, adorable, and fluffy XDD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito hummed pleasantly as he stretched out, shifting the weight resting against him and ignoring his companion's noise of complaint. He and Shinichi were sprawled lazily on the couch, Shinichi resting against the magician and reading some book or another while Kaito idly did some homework on the nearby coffee table.

"Hey Kaito?" Shinichi asked, shifting again to get comfortable after his living pillow had moved. "Did you want to go out to dinner tonight? I don't think we have much in the house."

"A date?" Kaito grinned, enjoying the sudden flush that spread across the blue-eyed teens face.

"Idiot. I didn't mean it like that," Shinichi huffed, making to sit up. Kaito wrapped an arm around his waist, preventing the move, and Shinichi settled back down again, pink faced.

"Sounds good. Did you have any place in mind?" Kaito asked, slipping the forgotten book easily out of Shinichi's loose grasp. He placed a kiss behind the detective's ear, grinning again at the shiver that produced.

"Uh...not...not really," Shinichi mumbled, finally just twisting in Kaito's grip to face the magician. He gave a soft grin, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Kaito's mouth. "Though I suppose...if you really want...you can call it a date." The brilliant smile he received made up for his red face, and Shinichi was quickly shown how pleased that made the violet-eyed teen.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: *dies*  
Dragon-sama: ZOKAY, OUT OF PRACTICE_

_Koorii-chan: *coos*  
Koorii-chan: You're too kind to me. Really.  
Koorii-chan: xD_

_Dragon-sama: *heart*_

* * *

A/N: Long time no see people. Last week was the week from HELL! So hopefully this week will be better~


	83. What's in Your Head?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *ahem*  
Dragon-sama: *no idea where this came from*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi raised the gun, taking careful aim before pulling the trigger, reveling in the simple explosion of sound. Below him, another figure crumpled unmoving to the ground. There was a whisper of sound behind him, and he didn't bother turning around as he lined up another shot.

"What are you doing here, Tantei-kun?" the smooth voice asked softly from behind him. Shinichi fired again, another body dropped, and he reached to his side for another clip of bullets.

"Enjoying myself," Shinichi said flatly, replacing the empty cartridge with the fresh one in seconds, the motion practiced and easy. He aimed again, fired, another body dropped.

"It's dangerous here," the other said, and out of the corner of his eye Shinichi could see the swirl of white cape.

"Don't care."

"Won't you come away? There's no reason for you to stay anymore." Shinichi closed his eyes, before snapping them open again, glaring and firing off the rest of the bullets. He continued firing, even as the empty magazine clicked uselessly in the gun.

"There's no reason for me to leave, either," he bit out. White gloved hands were suddenly there, prying the gun from his grasp, and he turned to snarl at the other. Kid stared back, violet eye filled with misery as he came to sit next to Shinichi. One hand came up, tugging the top hat off, but Shinichi couldn't bring himself to care as the thief revealed his identity. Kid scooped up one of the many clips, inserting it into the gun before he too took aim.

"Did anyone get out?" Kid asked, as three bodies fell almost simultaneously. When the clip ran out, the thief replaced it, passing it back to the detective. Shinichi stared at it for a moment, before extending his arm and firing. Another body fell.

"Some. Hattori. Kazuha. Mitsuhiko was the only...." Shinichi swallowed back tears, hand beginning to shake. He fired the last bullet, fumbling the gun back to his companion.

"I managed to save my mother. Hakuba tried..." Kid trailed off, not bothering to lift the gun again. They both stared into space, ignoring the lurching bodies below.

"Where will you go?" Shinichi asked finally, not daring to look at the expression on the other's face. He sensed Kid shrug, and started as the gun clattered to the rooftop.

"Where would you like us to go?" Kid countered, and Shinichi finally turned to stare into violet eyes, the messy haired teen leaning forward with his hand outstretched. Shinichi closed his eyes, reaching out blindly to take the offered aid.

"Is there a place where memories can't reach?"

"If there is, Tantei-kun, we will find it together." Shinichi nodded, allowing himself to be drawn to his feet. Behind them, the discarded gun shone under the red light of the moon.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: Yeah....no idea._

_Dragon-sama: *dies*_

_

* * *

_

_Chu-chan: ?  
Chu-chan: O_o_

_Olive-chan: o_o!_

_Jou-chan: Who did he shoot???  
Jou-chan: He's acting like the Black Org._

_Chu-chan: shooting range?_

_Olive-chan: ...That's just scary. xD_

_Koorii-chan: *loves it even if she suspects it isn't anything particularly nasty*  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Jou-chan: He must find that relaxing_

_Chu-chan: Serious issues going on here..._

_Koorii-chan: Isn't it fun?  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Chu-chan: ...Zombies. Got it now.  
Chu-chan: I think._

_Koorii-chan: Yup_

_Olive-chan: xD_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Olive-chan: *facepalms*_

_Jou-chan: XD Reminds me of what we talked about last night/this morning_

_Koorii-chan: *snicker*_

* * *

A/N: Uh…wry did the zombies attack? I blame it on the 4 am conversation this morning. XD


	84. The Real Party, Other Side

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *dies*  
Dragon-sama: Oh gods...._

_Koorii-chan: ?_

_Dragon-sama: One moment~ *clutches ribs from laughing*_

_Kairi-chan: ?_

_Dragon-sama: Give me five minutes, and I'll show you_

_Kairi-chan: *timing*_

_Dragon-sama: *snickers* Oh gods...  
Dragon-sama: Koorii~  
Dragon-sama: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: mm?_

_Dragon-sama: *dying*  
Dragon-sama: Had to  
Dragon-sama: Gods  
Dragon-sama: Laughing  
Dragon-sama: Ready?_

_Koorii-chan: I'm scared  
Koorii-chan: Yes  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: BE!_

_Koorii-chan: XDD_

_

* * *

_

Yuusaku looked up as he heard the front door slam shut. Yukiko turned as well, bright eyes and beaming smile at the ready for when her son would waltz through the door. The Kudou parents had decided to surprise their son by visiting him, and had only been mildly disappointed when they'd come home to an empty house. Now though….

There were a few more thumps, and Yuusaku could hear the distinct tone of two low voices. Had Shinichi brought a friend home? It sounded like the two were drunk, actually. Yukiko shot him a mischievous grin. If that was true, Shinichi was never going to live it down.

"Come on~! Let's go surprise him!" Yukiko cheered, dragging Yuusaku out of the chair and toward the hallway. They staggered to a stop as the low voices finally became intelligible.

"Damn it, Kaito..." they heard Shinichi hiss, voice sounding oddly slurred. Yuusaku raised an eyebrow, before his eyes went wide and Yukiko had to clamp her hands to her mouth to muffle her squeal of delight.

"I want to ravish you," another, quite _male_ voice muttered, "Until even a murder right here, right now, wouldn't be able to make you move."

Yuusaku quickly clamped his hands over his ears, turning and planning on forgetting this _ever_ happened. He took two steps, then turned to grab Yukiko's arm and drag her away. The back door was looking very inviting right now…

_

* * *

_

_Kairi-chan: XDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *still dying*_

_Kairi-chan: *heart~*_

_Koorii-chan: Oh my god. HIVE MIND_

_Olive-chan: *facepalms*_

_Koorii-chan: I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING  
Koorii-chan: XDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: XDDDD  
Dragon-sama: SORRY KOORII, I HAD TO STEAL IT!_

_Olive-chan: xDD_

_Koorii-chan: I DON'T MIND AT ALL  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: XDDDD_

_Koorii-chan: *really needs to post __**that**__ on her LJ*_

_Dragon-sama: *nods, still laughing* The paaaaiiin~_

* * *

A/N: So, who wants to read _that?_ XD Yes, the lines from Kaito and Shinichi actually come from a fic. Koorii-goddess was kind enough to continue the plunnie Club Night. Mmmhmmm~, it's exactly what think. READER BEWARE! http://whm-koorii(dot)livejournal(dot)com/18715(dot)html#cutid1


	85. Full Army Prompts

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: QUICK! PLUNNIE ME! ONE WORD FROM EVERYONE!_

_Chu-chan: wasabi_

_Jou-chan: Ice cream_

_Mika-chan: socks_

_Kairi-chan: lamp_

_Koorii-chan: gardening_

_Olive-chan: Um, um, notebook_

_Tsu-chan: xD Flower! xDDD_

_Dragon-sama: No Key?  
Dragon-sama: MAH WELL. *thinks*_

_

* * *

_

"How can you _eat_ that stuff?" Shinichi asked, grimacing as Kaito licked his wasabi flavored ice cream with every sign of enjoyment.

"It's spicy, and cold. Just like someone I know!" Kaito grinned, snapping his fingers and offering a flower to the blushing Shinichi. The detective took it, shaking his head slightly as he set his notebook aside.

"You and your flowers...do you like gardening or something?" Shinichi asked, giving the flower a bland stare. Kaito snorted a laugh.

"Eh, I just buy the flowers. I think I have a black thumb, actually. Last plant I had died in a day," the magician said, using his foot to toe off one of Shinichi's socks. Shinichi kicked at him in irritation.

"Don't do that. I'm cold," he complained.

"Weeell, how 'bout I warm you up then!" Kaito leered, tossing the rest of the ice cream over his shoulder.

"Hey! That's going to stain the--mmph!" Shinichi was cut off as Kaito put his mouth to very good use.

_

* * *

_

_Tsu-chan: I gutterbrained xD_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: :DDDD_

_Key-chan: very good use indeed XD_

_Jou-chan: So did I  
Jou-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *grins*  
Dragon-sama: That's the point_

_Koorii-chan: She never did say it included both their mouths  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: *heart*_

_Tsu-chan: xDDDDD I know_

_Mika-chan: XDD very good point_

_Key-chan: Kaito prolly put Shinichi's mouth to good use too_

_Dragon-sama: So, short and brainless. WHAT FUN!_

_Kairi-chan: XDD_

_Olive-chan: xDD_

_Tsu-chan: xDD Fun fun fun_

_Koorii-chan: RANDOMNESS FTW_

* * *

A/N: Damn, I forgot lamp. XD TOO MANY WORDS! BUT! We had the _entire_ KaiShin Army in chat! A once in a life time event!


	86. The Room Conan Version

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

Special A/N: Yet another Koorii fic of love, posted here mostly because she doesn't see any reason to split up the series. Warnings! Some spoilers for fics are present, but again, we doubt you care.

_

* * *

_

"Got any ones?"

"Nope. Go Fish."

Swearing softly Seduction Conan gave the smirking Gameverse Conan a dirty look and reached out to grab a couple of cards from the center pool. Sitting back he stoically arranged his cards, glaring, then spat out, "He drools in his sleep."

"Wait, wait..." Connected Conan interrupted. "You know he drools in his sleep, but you don't know who Kaito is yet?"

Seduction Conan gave a surly shrug, and glad murder at the other one, "Shut up. Not all of us are stupid enough to get on the wrong side of a 'magic rock.'" The last two words were said with an edge of biting sarcasm that seemed to suggest that Connected Conan was absolutely nuts. "I'm going to find out how you two are communicating someday," Seduction Conan went on blithely. "I'm sure you're using hand signals, or messages somehow."

Connected Conan sighed heavily and let his forehead thump down on the table.

Before the argument could start up again Transformers Conan asked looked toward Mayonaka Conan and asked, "Got any fours?"

Mayonaka Conan nodded silently and pulled a card from the fan of them in his hand, which he held out to the other boy.

Connected Conan gave Horsemen Conan a look and asked, "How about a three?"

"Afraid not," Horsemen Conan replied, giving a slightly sheepish smirk. He seemed unsure of how to deal with competing against himself.

Sighing Connected Conan fished for a card, then smirked in victory flashing the image of a three card, saying, "He cheats in class."

An amused snort issued from Gameverse Conan. "You're actually surprised by this? Of course he cheats in class." A skittle promptly bounced off Gameverse Conan's glasses and he sent a glare at Connected Conan. "I'm watching you."

"Fives?" Horsemen Conan directed at Seduction Conan.

"No!"

Horsemen Conan silently grabbed a card and added it to his hand then said, "He gets down more than you think." Gameverse Conan started snickering behind his cards and Seduction Conan sent him a bland look. Cheeks suddenly flaming red, Horsemen Conan glared from behind his glasses at his counterparts, "Not like that! Why are you all so perverted? I mean, it's just _Kaito_."

"You poor thing..." Connected Conan murmured sympathetically.

"Hey, you're the one who knew what we meant." Seduction Conan pointed out helpfully.

"I'm a teenage mind trapped in a six year old body too," Horsemen Conan grumbled. "Just like the rest of you."

Mayonaka Conan's features tightened slightly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey," Connected Conan said, perking up and turning to Seduction Conan. "That's right. Logic this whole thing away."

"Simple: I'm dreaming," Seduction Conan replied without missing a beat.

"Anyway," Gameverse Conan interrupted, then turned to smirk at Connected Conan, "Got a six, cupcake?" Another skittle promptly bounced off his glasses. "I'll take that as a no." Cheerfully he fished out a card a grinned sharply before saying, "He's fun to play with, but if anyone actually tells him I said that I'll kill them!"

The other Conan's promptly edged away from the rather psychotically cheerful looking one among them, except for Mayonaka Conan who was sitting right next to Gameverse Conan and didn't seem at all perturbed.

"Uh..." Cases Conan piped up and glanced at Transformers Conan. "A three?"

"No."

Fishing out a card he thought for a moment then smirked (slightly viciously) in remembrance, " He forgets that it's easier to tell when a guy is cross dressing if they've got someone in their lap."

Several snorts and snickers, and a couple calls of agreement greeted this.

"Or, when he's snuggling you against his fake cleavage," Seduction Conan piped up brightly.

"Do we want to know?" Gameverse Conan asked sardonically.

"I don't," Connected Conan growled.

Seduction Conan glared, "I didn't either."

Mayonaka Conan simply turned solemn eyes on Horsemen Conan and asked, "Do you have a four?"

Horsemen Conan shook his head, "Nope."

As Mayonaka Conan took a card he said softly, "There's no one else I'd rather have at my side."

Silence greeted this proclamation as the various Conan's pondered this admission. Mayonaka Conan certainly seemed completely unconcerned with it, as if making such an admission weren't at all world moving. He simply arranged his cards with an eye to neatness then waited.

"Hey! Stop cheating!" Gameverse Conan suddenly burst out.

Mayonaka Conan tilted his head slightly and sent Gameverse Conan a bland look from the corner of his eyes, "...you're the one who is cheating."

"I am not."

"I can see you changing the cards."

"...Damn."

Gameverse Conan seemed completely unconcerned with the glares he was receiving from the other Conan's as he considered the solemn boy next to him, "But I saw you switching cards too."

"What reasons do I have to cheat?"

Opening his mouth to continue the argument they were interrupted as Transformers Conan asked, "Anyone have a two?"

A chorus of 'Go Fishes' was the only response and he heaved a sigh before doing just that. "He truly believes that size does not matter."

"..............."

Several curious faces a mirror of his own stared flatly back at him, and he blinked, thought over what he said then yelped, "As in height! Geeze, what were you thinking?"

Gameverse Conan fell over backwards, laughing, while, beside him, Mayonaka Conan sunk down against the table.

"We're just saying..." Seduction Conan murmured idly.

The red faced Horsemen Conan coughed slightly, "... You're all idiots." His face was flushed profusely behind his cards, though.

Just then a bright, glowing door rose up from the floor of one wall and a human figure came flying out as if to tackle whoever was one the other side. By pure happenstance he succeeded and Mayonaka Conan found himself tackled by Mayonaka Kaito.

"My unhappy Shinichi senses were tingling!"

"...Are you making American pop culture jokes again, Kaito?"

Mayonaka Kaito grinned at his small counterpart and shifted around to plop Mayonaka Conan in his lap, where he proceed to cuddle the gloomy looking boy, though there was a lightning spark in his eyes. "Spiderman is universal."

Another, larger, portal opened up next. The roar of a motorcycle could be heard just before it drifted in. Transformers Conan was on his feet in a flash, "Is that a Decepticon?"

Transformers Kid grinned from where he was straddling the purring bike, and hoped off, "...Maybe?"

"Don't speak of me like I'm not here, squishy," a synthesized voice growled from the bike.

"Eep."

A third portal opened, and a second later a Kaito wielding an automatic in each hand stepped into the room, then paused as the motorcycle changed into a bipedal robot in a whirl of machinery. "...Shin-chan are you setting robots on me again...?"

"Idiot," Gameverse Conan grumbled. "I had nothing to do with that thing."

Turning to look at the gather Conan's Gameverse Kaito grinned maniacally, "Holy shit! There's an entire pack of munchkins. Oooh, mommy, can I have a harem?"

A skittle promptly bounced off his forehead, and Gameverse Conan scowled at him as he aimed another. "I'm going to drown you in a toilet."

"Love you too, darling."

Gameverse Kaito tossed one of the automatics to the small boy who caught it deftly and checked the weapon to make sure it was properly loaded. Giving Gameverse Kaito a bland stare he asked, "Got a death wish tonight?"

"Nah, just wasn't sure how you wanted to handle the situation."

"I get the feeling they're casually discussing offing us all," Horsemen Conan muttered with a touch of sardonic irony.

"Ha ha..." Seduction Conan agreed.

With a thump, and a crunch (as the table broke), Seduction Kid landed in the middle of the room, crouched on all fours in the remains of the table.

"Nice landing," Seduction Conan drawled.

"Hey, pipsqueak."

"How's your new reputation treating you?" Seduction Conan asked sweetly.

"Hakuba keeps giving me the weirdest stares...." Kid mused, then snapped out of it.

Connected Conan suddenly sat up straight, "My Kaito is coming." Leaning over, he nudged Seduction Conan's shoulder. "Come on. I need to get him back for this singing in my head stunt of his."

Seduction Conan gave him a bland stare, ignoring the thief sitting in the rubble of cards and table before him (much to Kid's ire) and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Connected Conan shrugged, "Any ideas?"

Seduction Conan griped his chin for a moment, then brightened and lunged for the unsuspecting Seduction Kid. Kid yelped, and was about to make his usual get away only to find he wasn't the object of Conan's attention. Instead the boy was sitting in his lap, had flicked aside his jacket and was riffling through the multitude of pockets therein.

"Do you mind?" Seduction Kid drawled.

"Not particularly, no," Seduction Conan said cheerfully, then triumphantly held up a roll of thin wire.

The two Conan's scurried toward the appearing door with identical grins on their faces while the rumpled looking Seduction Kid stared incredulously at his small rival.

"I can't believe I just got robbed..."

While the rest of the group watched Seduction Conan and Connected Conan spread the wire across the ever brightening door (while Connected Conan kept up a loud bout of mental chatter that was as annoying as possible) in the background Gameverse Kaito was poking around.

"What is this?"

Gameverse Conan rolled his eyes as the glass he'd been drinking from was stolen. "It's juice, idiot."

"You had a party and didn't even get anything half decent to drink?"

"Yes, because a bunch of six year olds getting smashed is a good idea."

Gameverse Kaito pouted at the small boy. "You let that idiot get you drunk in this form, but you won't let _me_ get you drunk?"

"Don't bring the moron into this. It ruins my day."

"Sorry, love."

"Apologizing isn't going to make me let you get me drunk."

"Awww...."

The banter was interrupted by a yelp and a crash as Connected Kaito stepped through the portal, foot catching on the thin wire, and went crashing, face first, into the floor. Seduction Kid looked down at Connected Kaito who'd landed a few inches from his seated form, seemed to wonder if he ought to sympathize with the other version of himself, and then decided just to point and laugh.

Seduction Conan and Connected Conan shared a round of high fives for their triumph.

Everyone had failed to notice someone else joining the party until a stern voice asked, "And just what are you doing?"

Every single Conan in the room stiffened guilty, wide eyes swinging toward the familiar figure of Ran standing before one of the glowing doorways.

A chorus of voices gasped, "Ran-neechan!"

Cases Conan snorted and stood up, dusting splinters from his cloths before he turned to face 'Ran' with a scowl. "Kid."

'Ran' beamed down at him, "Tantei-kun~!"

"Well, at least you learned not to pick me up."

"The criminal profile Hakuba has on me says I'm very smart."

Cases Conan snorted and quipped sardonically, "I'm sure it does. Come on, let's go. I think that the rest of us agree we don't want to see you like this."

The expressions on the various Conan's faces were contrasts of annoyance, amusement and, in some cases, gloom. Horsemen Conan had gone very still, very stiff, and was refusing to even turn around and look at all. He seemed to be quit interested with collecting the spilled and scattered cards from around Seduction Kid.

Mayonaka Conan, sat in gloomy silence in his Kaito's continued embrace.

Cases Conan moved forward, turned Cases Kid-as-Ran around and shoved him back toward the portal. In a wink of light they disappeared.

The whirl and clatter of machinery indicated the robot's return to a motorcycle, and Transformers Kid scooped his Conan up onto the bike in front of him, dropping a helmet on his head. "Ready to go?"

"You. Are. Insane."

"I've been accused of that before, yes. But you're still the one who attacked the big robot first."

Transformers Conan's grumbling was lost behind the roar of the motorcycle as Kid revved the engine, and in a squeal of smoke and tires, disappeared through his portal.

When the smoke cleared Seduction Kid and Seduction Conan had vanished as well.

Sidling over to the downed Connected Kaito's side, Connected Conan nudged him in the side with the toe of his shoe. "Come on, get up."

Connected Kaito rolled onto his back and gave Connected Conan a set of puppy eyes. "That was cruel."

"You deserved it. Either move, or I'm leaving you here." Turning away from him Connected Conan sauntered, hands in his pockets, toward the door Connected Kaito had emerged from. Connected Kaito jumped up and raced after him, cackling as he scooped the small boy up and dove through the door.

"And then there were three," Gameverse Kaito sang.

Gameverse Conan kicked his shin.

Grinning down at the shrunken boy, Gameverse Kaito reached down and scooped him up, planting a sloppy kiss on him, much to Gameverse Conan's annoyance.

"Put me down idiot!"

"Never!"

The remaining two Conan's and Mayonaka Kaito watched, nonplussed, as Gameverse Kaito bounced back through his own portal cuddling and cooing at his own Conan, much to the boy's aggravation and in spite of the repeated death threats.

Horsemen Conan continued his silent quest to organize the cards and, after a moment, Mayonaka Conan nudged Kaito's arms from around him and slid back to the floor to help. A moment later Mayonaka Kaito joined as well, grinning as he offered the other Conan a handful of cards.

"You okay, kid?"

"Fine," Horsemen Conan murmured, smiling at Mayonaka Kaito.

"Where's your...?"

"He's been here for awhile," Mayonaka Conan murmured. Horsemen Conan nodded in agreement and the two turned their heads at the same time to look toward one corner of the room.

Horsemen Kaito grinned, "That's eerie."

Mayonaka Kaito blinked, then laughed lightly. "I didn't think any version of me could stay still and quiet that long."

Horsemen Kaito winked then turned a lightly serious gaze on Horsemen Conan. Silently he held his hand out to the boy. Conan smiled up at him, shook his head slightly, then stood up and reached out to take his corresponding Kaito's hand.

The Mayonaka duo watched them head out their own portal as Kaito shuffled the cards they'd collected back into a neat deck. Standing up he placed the deck of cards in the middle of the ruined table, then reached down and scooped his Conan up.

"Time to get going, Shinichi," he murmured.

Shinichi rested his head against Kaito's shoulder, eyes closed. "Let's go."

The room was abandoned, left in disrepair, at least until a shadow cloaked figure stepped from the corner of the room and shed his Conan guise to become that of a Shinichi with cold, luminous blue eyes. Behind him a final portal opened up, and Lullaby Kaito stepped through, hands in his pockets and a jaunty smirk of his face.

"Shinichi?"

Lullaby Shinichi turned to face Lullaby Kaito and smirked sharply. "Remind me to never annoy Amaterasu-omikami again?"

Kaito snickered at him, and reached out his hands to him. Shinichi tugged the other boy to him, holding him close for a moment before releasing him so they could step through the glowing, sun-gold portal.

"What did she do?"

"Trapped me in the form of Conan in a room full of myself. It was dull, if not mildly entertaining to watch."

"Back to fighting the forces of insane goddesses then?"

"Much more entertaining..."

"So violent..."

"Mmm... Anything to keep you."

* * *

A/N: Ehem…Koorii very much wanted a Conan room with some of her new boys. So she did it. Love her! I'll probably eventually get to the Heiji room version, but what to do with _that_ boy, I have no idea!


	87. Sandwich Spread Fun

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut , setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

A/N: Apologies for use of Capslock. But I'm not retyping it. XD This is a "discussion" between me and Koorii about all the things that will happen in Mayonaka. So spoilers abound…if you can figure out what we mean. XD

* * *

_Sera-chan: I think Koorii's obsessed. xDDD_

_Tsu-chan: With her own fic... Heck she and Sama were obsessed with sandwich condiment_

_Koorii-chan: It's one of my brain babies  
Koorii-chan: of course I am.  
Koorii-chan: XDD  
Koorii-chan: were?_

_Dragon-sama: Were?  
Dragon-sama: Sandwich condiments are yummy  
Dragon-sama: *hearts*_

_Tsu-chan: You're not obsessing on it in the conferences anymore_

_Koorii-chan: -exchanges looks with Sama.- What is this past tense?_

_Dragon-sama: This past tense is odd, I agree_

_Olive-chan: What's this about sandwich condiments? o_O_

_Koorii-chan: In our defense we haven't been in conference a lot._

_Dragon-sama: True that_

_Tsu-chan: Mayo_

_Sera-chan: If they start obsessing over it in the conference, it's your fault_

_Dragon-sama: *looks at Koorii*_

_Tsu-chan: *shrug*_

_Koorii-chan: *looks at Sama*_

_Sera-chan: *hearts*_

_Olive-chan: xDD_

_

* * *

_

Sama- SO! REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN SHINICHI'S GONNA DO THAT THING WITH THE GUN?

Koorii- YEAH

Koorii- BUT WE NEVER DID DECIDE WHERE TO PUT IT YET

Sama- I KNOW! AOKO HAS TO BE NEARBY, THOUGH, OR IT WON'T WORK!

Koorii- WELL I FIGURED HE WAS HEADING TO KAITO'S PLACE ANYWAY

Sama- TRUE, TRUE, GOOD THING HE'S GOT ONE OF THE BIG GUNS!

Sama- KAITO WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!

Koorii- YES IT IS. CAN YOU IMAGINE HIM WALKING ACROSS BEIKA. TAKING THE TRAIN. AND THEN WALKING THROUGH EKODA WITH THAT HUGE GUN?

Sama- EVERYONE IS TOTALLY STARING AT HIM!

Sama- NOT TO MENTION, HE'S DRESSED UP FOR THE OCCASION!

Koorii- AND HE'S JUST ALL BLANK FACED AND FORMAL LOOKING

Koorii- YES

Sama- RIGHT?

Koorii- AND THEN HE HAS TO HAVE THE SMALLER GUN HIDDEN ON HIM FOR AOKO

Koorii- I BET HE WAS ALL "Nakamori-san, I was just coming to see if you would care to help."

Sama- RIGHT? MAYBE HE'D EVEN INVITE HAKUBA?

Koorii- SO SHOULD!

Koorii- CAN YOU IMAGINE HAKUBA WITH ONE OF THOSE GUNS?

Sama- "I know you want to get back at Kaito; here's your chance"

Koorii- NOW I'M JUST IMAGINING HAKUBA IN A BUSH WITH HIS DEERSTALKER AND THE GUN.

Sama- XDDDDDD YEEES!!!

Koorii- ITS A REALLY AMUSING IMAGE

Sama- IT MUST BE DONE! AND SHINICHI CAN MOCK HIM!

Koorii- SO HARD.

Sama- OF COURSE, YOU REALIZE ONCE KAITO DECLARES WAR ON THEM, THEY'RE ALL GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE?

Koorii- I EXPECT THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PWNAGE THEN

Koorii- AND COLOR.

Sama- OH YES COLOR. AND WHIPPED CREAM

Koorii- THERE'S ALWAYS COLOR. COLORFUL SPRAY ALL OVER EVERYONES CLOTHS

Sama- AND PROBABLY A LOT OF OTHER INTERESTING THINGS GETTING UNDER PEOPLE'S CLOTHES

Koorii- AND KAITO BEING SAPPY ALL OVER SHINICHI

Sama- CAN'T FORGET THAT!

Sama- AND SHINICHI JUST LAUGHING WITH JOY

Koorii- /NEVER/

Sama- EVIL JOY, THEN

Koorii- FOR A CHANGE THE ANGST RIDDEN IDIOT

Koorii- AND MAYBE NORMAL JOY

Koorii- WHICH WOULD BE NICE BEFORE EVERYTHING GOES TO HELL

Sama- TRUE, TRUE.

Koorii- BUT I HAVE TO WONDER WHAT KAITO DID TO WARRANT THIS PUNISHMENT

Sama- IT'S AFTER SOCCOR BAG, RIGHT?

Koorii- I THINK SO

Koorii- WE DIDN'T DECIDE

Sama- TRUE THAT. BUT I THINK AFTER

Koorii- YES

Sama- BECAUSE SOCCER BAG IS A RELEASE OF TENSION

Koorii- PROBABLY FOR THE BEST

Koorii- YES. SHINICHI HAS A LOT OF TENSION TO RELEASE, AND KAITO IS SO GOOD AT PROVIDING THAT RELEASE.

Sama- BEFORE PANDORA? DO WE HAVE TIME? YES YES, KAITO'S GOOD FOR SOMETHING, RIGHT?

Koorii- I THINK WE DO. I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE THEIR IN A RUSH TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

Sama- RIGHT? THEY CAN PICK THAT HOT THING UP ANY TIME!

Koorii- RIGHT.

Koorii- IT'S JUST THERE FOR THE TAKING.

Sama- WAITING FOR THOSE SKILLFUL HANDS TO TAKE IT

Koorii- FAST SO NO ONE ELSE WILL KNOW.

Sama- DOES SHINICHI HELP HIM WITH THAT ONE? TWO FOR ONE?

Koorii- YES HE DOES. REMEMBER WE DISCUSSED THE CONVERSATION THEY HAD WHILE PONDERING IT?

Koorii- SHINICHI IS ALL "I'd like to see what will happen. It ought to be fun."

Sama- AND KAITO'S OVERJOYED THAT SHINICHI IS PARTICIPATING VOLUNTAIRLY!

Sama- HE'S BEGGED SHINICHI ENOUGH TIMES, ABOUT TIME HE GAVE IN!

Koorii- IF ONLY FOR THE ONE TIME. BUT WE KNOW SHINICHI CAN'T SAY NO.

Sama- EVEN IF HAKUBA SOMETIMES HAS TO DRAG HIM IN BY FORCE, SHINICHI GETS THERE IN THE END

Koorii- YEAH EVEN IF THEY HAVE TO TIE HIM DOWN FOR IT TO HAPPEN. BUT GETTING HIS PARTICIPATION IS A BIT HARDER.

Sama- IT WAS ONLY ONCE THEY TIED HIM UP, AND KAITO CAME PRETTY QUICK!

Koorii- WELL THAT WAS BECAUSE SHINICHI ASKED HIM TO.

Koorii- AND YOU KNOW KAITO CAN'T DENY HIM

Sama- KAITO IS HELPLESS AGANIST SHINICHI

Koorii- WAIT. ACTUALLY THAT'S NOT THE ONLY TIME HE'S TIED UP

Koorii- DIDN'T GIN TIE HIM UP IN THAT ONE PART?

Sama- TRUE; THE DOCTOR TIES HIM DOWN TOO, RIGHT?

Sama- OR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE GANG TYING HIM AND KAITO BOTH UP?

Koorii- I ALWAYS INVISIONED HIM TYING HIM TO THE CHAIR.

Koorii- A CHAIR

Sama- RIGHT? AND STICKING HIS FINGERS DOWN HIS THROAT IN THAT ONE PART, WHILE KAITO WATCHES?

Sama- SHINICHI WASN'T VERY HAPPY AT THAT, BUT GIN WAS HAVING FUN

Koorii- OF COURSE HE WAS. GIN'S A SADISTIC BASTARD LIKE THAT.

Sama- STILL, THERE'S THAT ONE TIME WHERE HAKUBA HAD SHINICHI ON HIS BACK, BECAUSE KAITO WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN FROM BEFORE

Koorii- YEAH. HAKUBA DIDN'T WANT TO COOPERATE BUT HE HAD TOO.

Sama- KAITO INSISTED, EVEN THOUGH SHINICHI WAS A BIT RELUCTANT

Koorii- AND WHEN KAITO'S INSISTENT YOU DO WHAT HE WANTS OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES

Koorii- HEY SAMA

Sama- YES?

Koorii- WHAT ABOUT THOSE TIMES WHEN SHINICHI TAKES KAITO'S CLOTHS WHILE HAKUBA KEEPS HIM OCCUPIED?

Sama- HAKUBA REALLY HAD TO SUPPORT KAITO AFTER THAT!

Sama- OF COURSE, BEFORE THAT, HAKUBA WAS HOLDING SHINICHI BACK

Sama- SHINICHI ENDED UP KNOCKING HAKUBA TO THE GROUND. I DON'T THINK HE WAS EXPECTING THAT

Koorii- BECAUSE SHINICHI WAS GOING WILD AND WAS READY TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC

Sama- ONLY BECAUSE KAITO HAD LET LOOSE ALREADY

Sama- HAKUBA WAS TOO BUSY STARING AT KAITO

Koorii- THAT BOY IS OBSESSED

Sama- YUP YUP

Koorii- I BET GIN ISN'T GOING TO LIKE BEING ON THE RECIEVING END.

Sama- I KNOW SNAKE WASN'T

Koorii- WELL SNAKE'S A WUSS ANYWAY

Koorii- HE CAN'T TAKE AS MUCH AS GIN

Sama- TRUE. HE WAS TOO BUSY FANTASIZING ABOUT TOICHI

Koorii- EVERYONE IS SUCH A STALKER.

Sama- DON'T FORGET THE TIME THEY GOT WET, YOU KNOW, WHEN KAITO CAME AFTER SHINICHI?

Koorii- YES. OR THAT TIME SHINICHI WAS DESPERATE AND CHASED KAITO TO THAT ONE PLACE.

Koorii- WHEN KAITO WAS DEPRESSED AND READY TO HAND HIMSELF OVER TO HAKUBA

Sama- OR THE TIME WHEN SHINICHI, KAITO, AND HAKUBA ALL PILE IN, BEFORE SHINICHI TAKES CONTROL

Koorii- YES. SHINICHI REALLY KNOWS HOW TO USE THAT STICK.

Sama- KAITO WAS PRETTY IMPRESSED, BUT HAKUBA WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO APPRECIATE IT

Koorii- WELL IT WAS HAKUBAS OWN FAULT FOR GOING AFTER THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE. HE WAS ASKING FOR IT.

Sama- AND THEN HEIJI HAD TO GET INVOLVED LATER.

Koorii- REMEMBER EARLIER WHEN THEY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HEIJI'S CLUELESSNESS?

Sama- OH GODS YES. KAITO TOTALLY TAKES CONTROL OF THAT ONE!

Sama- SHINICHI DIDN'T SEEM INTERESTED, AFTER ALL

Koorii- POOR HEIJI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM UNTIL ITS TOO LATE

Sama- THEN LATER, KID TOTALLY FRUSTRATED HEIJI WITH THAT GAME OF DRESS UP!

Koorii- AND HEIJI RAN INTO SHINICHI AND SHINICHI TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT FRUSTRATION TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN AT HEIJI'S EXPENSE?

Sama- I THINK HAKUBA MISSED OUT ON THAT ONE, THOUGH

Koorii- YEAH SUCKS TO BE HIM.

Sama- OH, WE HAVEN'T DISCUSSED THAT ONE WHERE KAITO IS FALLING ALL OVER HIMSELF AROUND SHINICHI!

Sama- YUKIKO IS HAPPY TO GIVE HIM TIPS, THOUGH

Koorii- OH YEAH. I ALMOST FORGOT THAT ONE.

Koorii- AND SHINCIHI'S JUST COOL AND CALM AND IN CONTROL.

Sama- YUUSAKU IS JUST STAYING CLEAR OF THE WHOLE SITUATION

Koorii- AND YUKIKO'S ALL INVOLVED

Sama- KAITO WAS A BIT MIFFED AT THAT. HE DID MANAGE TO DRAG SHINICHI ON TOP OF HIM A FEW TIMES,THOUGH

Koorii- I'M SURE YUKIKO HAD A CAMERA ON IT THE WHOLE TIME TOO

Sama- SHE'D HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH THAT VIDEO LATER

Sama- SHE'D MAKE YUUSAKU WATCH IT WITH HER!

Koorii- YOU KNOW SHE WOULD. JUST WATCH IT OVER AND OVER.

Koorii- AND INVITE RAN OVER AND SHOW HER.

Koorii- AND AOKO TOO

Koorii- MAYBE EVEN KAITO'S MOM

Sama- AOKO'S SEEN KAITO ON HIS OWN BEFORE THOUGH

Sama- IT WAS A SOLO PERFORMANCE

Koorii- YEAH BUT ITS NOT THE SAME

Sama- SHE HELPED HIM OUT TOO

Koorii- ITS MUCH BETTER WHEN THERES TWO INVOLVED YOU KNOW

Sama- THAT'S TRUE

Koorii- I WONDER WHAT NYOKO AND AOKO THINK OF LITTLE SHINICHI?

Sama- I KNOW NYOKO THOUGHT HE WAS ADORABLE! SHE SQUEEZED HIM AS SOON AS SHE SAW HIM

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: On a suddenly more serious note._

_Tsu-chan: That was sudden._

_Dragon-sama: Yup?_

_Tsu-chan: xD_

_Koorii-chan: You realize we're going to have to send Aoko and Nyoko into hiding after that part right?_

_Dragon-sama: Oh yes_

_Koorii-chan: Send them with Yukiko and Yuusaku  
Koorii-chan: it's perfectly set up_

_Dragon-sama: *nodnods*  
Dragon-sama: What about Nakamori?_

_Koorii-chan: the boys have to go to America anyway  
Koorii-chan: I dunno does he see anything?_

_Dragon-sama: No, but his daughter is just going to disappear?_

_Zero-kun: yes_

_Olive-chan: Are we out of the brain-breakage territory?_

_Zero-kun: yes she is_

* * *

A/N: Yeeeaaah…apparently Mayonaka is full of innuendo. Or maybe that's just us. *sniggers*


	88. Rough Day?

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: Write me a plunnie? Something sweet and fluffy and just 'all is good with the world'?_

_Dragon-sama: XD Sure, sure. Any input?_

_Koorii-chan: Not really. Maybe Kaito comforting Shinichi._

_

* * *

_

Kaito perked up happily as the front door opened, squirming in his seat on the couch as he waited impatiently for his lover to appear in the doorway. A moment later he heard the soft shuffling of slippers on the floor, and then Shinichi appeared, eyes half closed and posture slumped in exhaustion. Without a word the magician bounded to his feet, guiding the tired detective to the couch he'd just vacated.

"Rough day?" he asked, mouth quirking in an amused smile as Shinichi flopped face down on the furniture.

"Mmmm..." Shinichi didn't bother putting words to the sound of affirmation, too tired to lift his head and make the effort.

"Hmm~....well, then I won't ask for now," Kaito murmured, deftly helping Shinichi out of his jacket. Dropping it carelessly to the floor (and noting the normally neat-freak detective not making any protest), he then proceeded to straddle the couch over Shinichi's legs, leaning forward and beginning to massage tense muscles.

"Oh gods I love you," Shinichi moaned in appreciation, pushing back into talented fingers.

"I know~" Kaito purred, pleased at the other teen's response. He knew Shinichi was too tired for any _real_ fun, but enjoyed the time spent with him all the same.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: (Okay? o_O;;)_

_Koorii-chan: *heart*  
Koorii-chan: Thanks. Made me smile, and feel a bit better._

_Dragon-sama: I'm so out of practice.... *stares* Hmm.... Glad you feel better. *hugs*_

* * *

A/N: I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago… *coughs*


	89. Boredom Strikes!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut , setojoufan, mangaluva, and Olivetheolive.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, and Key-chan! Jou-chan and Chu-chan have joined us! Olive-chan as well! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan's status: *Dear World, I would appreciate it if you could be more engaging. Thank you for your cooperation. Thoroughly Bored, Koorii*_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi glanced up as he heard a strangled scream from the other occupant of the bedroom. Kaito was lying on his back on the bed, a pillow over his face to muffle the sound.

"Bored?" Shinichi asked mildly, setting the book he'd been reading down on the desk.

"Extremely," the magician whined, tossing the pillow to the side. "Immensely. Enormously. Completely. Disastrously. Exceptional—"

Shinichi leaned over, cutting off his list of adjectives with a kiss. Kaito blinked up at him when he leaned back, so Shinichi grinned.

"Still bored?"

"Not for long!" Kaito purred, pulling Shinichi onto the bed with him.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: *looks shifty*_

_Koorii-chan: xDDDD  
Koorii-chan: *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: You sounded bored. XD_

_Koorii-chan: To quote Kaito  
Koorii-chan: Extremely. Phenomenally. Horribly. Massively. _

_Dragon-sama: XD_

* * *

A/N: Been trying to get back into these things. Boredom does that. XD


	90. Boredom Strikes Again!

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Miss_Sera, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: BARGHLE ARGHLEBLARGH!!! -waves arms in the air.-_

_Sera-chan: oO_

_Dragon-sama: o.o_

_Koorii-chan: -foam.-_

_Dragon-sama: Uh oh..._

_Koorii-chan: -keels over.-_

_Dragon-sama: *catches*_

_Koorii-chan: -twitches.-_

_Dragon-sama: My love! What horrors have befallen thee?_

_Tsu-chan: Does she need a hospital?_

_Dragon-sama: CPR! *leans in*_

_Koorii-chan: -gurgle. twitch. foam.-_

_Dragon-sama: Wow. She's not even gonna stop me. This is bad, folks_

_Tsu-chan: Ooooh, foam~  
Tsu-chan: Ermm..._

_Spell-chan: Soul Patch?_

_Dragon-sama: Brain Bleach?_

_Tsu-chan: Bad fic?_

_Koorii-chan: -whines.- DX no  
Koorii-chan: I'm just so...  
Koorii-chan: so.  
Koorii-chan: freaking_

_Dragon-sama: Bored?_

_Koorii-chan: BORED._

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: Yes_

_Spell-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *gloms*_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD_

_Koorii-chan: -whimper. wibble.-_

_Dragon-sama: ILU KOORII! *cuddles_

_Tsu-chan: Only Rii-chan really dies of boredom~_

_Koorii-chan: -clings to Kaima.- D:_

_Dragon-sama: *pets*_

_Spell-chan: it's because she has a complex mind inconstant need of stimulation_

_Koorii-chan: Yes. Like a puppy._

_Spell-chan: exactly_

_Koorii-chan: If you don't entertain me I'll chew your new shoes to bits._

_Tsu-chan: Like Sherlock~_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi stared at the form slumped over the desk. Okay, he knew things like this happened, but really, Kaito was being a baby over it. That didn't stop him from reaching out and poking the body. Which twitched.

"I _know_ it's not possible to die from boredom," he said flatly, poking Kaito again.

"Lies!" came the muffled protest

"I've already solved my murder for the day. Not even _I'm_ unlucky enough to get two cases in one day," Shinichi griped, pouting a little bit (though he'd deny it to the grave). He had just arrived, late, to meet up with Kaito, and now the other was ignoring him.

"Four _hours_ Shinichi," the magician whined, raising bleary eyes to fix the detective with a glare. "I have never stayed after school that long voluntarily. Ever!" Shinichi sighed, frowning in annoyance.

"It's not my fault the murder decided to toss the knife in a landfill! I _could_ have come here straight after, but I thought you'd appreciate me taking a shower first." Rather than cheer the moping teen up, Kaito looked even more put out.

"Why didn't you _call_ me?" he wailed, and Shinichi shifted guiltily. The truth was, he'd completely forgotten about meeting up with his boyfriend until about halfway through his shower. He opened his mouth, praying for an excuse to fall from the sky, but was interrupted as Kaito continued. "I would have _joined_ you!" And with the accompanying leer, Shinichi felt his face go bright red.

The ensuing bangs and yells as Mortified Shinichi tried to maim Not Bored Anymore Kaito _eventually_ died away.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: (-ded- XDDDD)_

_Dragon-sama: *looks shifty*_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDD  
Koorii-chan: ILU Kaima *heart* *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: *heart*_

_Tsu-chan: xDDD_

* * *

A/N: Apparently we've been very bored lately. Or boring. XD


	91. Patience Ran Out

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *looks right*  
Dragon-sama: *looks left*_

_Nat-chan: =_=_

_

* * *

_

"Oh em gee. Look at this, Kudo-kun. One hundred and eleven. It is our favorite book by Sherlock Holmes," Hakuba droned, face twisted in a disbelieving scowl. Next to him, Shinichi didn't even bother looking at his piece of paper, content to speak in as deadpan a voice as possible.

"My god, Hakuba-kun. You're right. Wasn't it just the best. Eleven. One."

"Ha ha. You both are so wrong. Ellery Queen is da best, hands down," Heiji spat, paper wrinkling in his grip as he struggled against the rising anger.

"Lupin p at wns you all, suckers," Kaito said, voice muffled as he had his head pillowed in his arms.

"…Seriously? Do we really have to read this crap?" Heiji whined, finally giving in and balling up the paper. He tossed it over his shoulder, uncaring as it bounced off the prone Kaito's head.

"It's fanfiction. They get to do whatever the hell they want," Kaito muttered, raising his head and flicking the paper back at the Osakan.

"I don't know which is worse; the offense to basic grammar, or the way they rape our characters and force us into one-dimensional stereo-types," Hakuba sighed. Shinichi and Heiji both shuddered in unison.

"_Don't_ talk about rape, please. That's abused more than we are," Shinichi grumbled. The four teens sighed, bracing themselves as the next Big Fanfic Writer prepared to unleash their best efforts.

_

* * *

_

_Jou-chan: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: LOL_

_Tsu-chan: :)) Poor boys...  
Tsu-chan: We torture them so_

_Spell-chan: XDDD  
Spell-chan: is Sama suffering from bad fanfiction?_

_Dragon-sama: Sama is suffering from no patience and bad fanfiction_

_Koorii-chan: I see they aren't complaining about all the gratuitous dying and angst...  
Koorii-chan: -cough.-_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I should not write when I have run out of patience. Work sucks, moving on…


	92. Date Plz

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Koorii-chan: Randomly  
Koorii-chan: have you ever noticed how in fics they never seem to just... ask each other out? It's always ZOMG suddenly their kissing and go from there.  
Koorii-chan: I don't get it  
Koorii-chan: XDD_

_Dragon-sama: XDD You know....that's true.  
Dragon-sama: Of course, in most of our fics, they're kind of thrown in impossible situations, so~_

_Koorii-chan: yeah  
Koorii-chan: I just mean it nebulously  
Koorii-chan: Like, in all the fics I've read...  
Koorii-chan: I can't really remember more than a handful  
Koorii-chan: where they just ask each other out  
Koorii-chan: and date  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: XDD_

_

* * *

_

"Shinichi~! Ran-chan~!"

Shinichi looked up from where he'd been idly flipping through a textbook, and watched as Kaito trotted across the university courtyard. Next to him, Ran flipped her own book closed, raising an arm and waving cheerfully back at the magician.

"Good morning Kaito-kun!" Ran greeted him as he flopped down next to them.

"Good morning! Mind if I steal Shinichi away for a bit?" Kaito asked brightly, grinning charmingly at the girl and slinging an arm around the detective's shoulders. Shinichi grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't I get a say in it?" he mumbled, even as Ran stood up with a stretch.

"I need to go, anyway," Ran said, gathering up her school supplies. "I'll see you around, Shinichi."

"Bye Ran," he said, and Kaito waved his own good bye. "And, what did you want?" he continued, eyeing his grinning companion warily.

"Well, it's a beautiful day, I don't have classes, _you_ don't have classes—"

"Wait a minute, I have—"

"—You have no classes," he repeated cheerfully, and Shinichi rolled his eyes again at his friend. "So. Shinichi, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Shinichi blinked in surprise.

"That's…rather straightforward," he finally replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Kaito said, still smiling cheerfully. Shinichi let out a soft laugh.

"Alright. Since I don't have class, after all."

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: *hearts*  
Koorii-chan: I don't know why Shinichi would expect anything less than straightforwardness from Kaito  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

* * *

A/N: Well, it's true, none the less. :3


	93. Mayonaka Missing Scene

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

A/N: This is a "missing" scene for Mayonaka me and Koorii came up with a while back. It is now seeing the light of day. XD Takes place before chapter 6, as Shinichi hasn't shown up at Kaito's school yet.

A/N2: Clarification; this is an actual scene in Mayonaka. It is canon to the fic. It just didn't make it into a chapter. So please consider this has already happened in Mayonaka, as it will be referred to later as well.

* * *

_Dragon-sama: *snorts* Someday we should do this scene  
Dragon-sama: "Of course, the detective had only picked up once, and only then because Kaito had let the phone ring for thirty minutes straight"_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: Shinichi wandering around and determinedly ignoring the ringing phone_

_Dragon-sama: Yup. XD_

_Koorii-chan: I just see him all…_

_

* * *

_

It took a while, but the incessant ringing finally got on the detective's nerves. Oh, he knew exactly who would bother calling so many times a day, and especially this last call which he was _not_ hanging up on. So when Shinichi finally stalked over to the phone, he felt no compunctions against answering the phone with a snarl.

"What do you _want_!"

" An ice cream Sunday! Is that how you always answer your phone?" came the chirpy reply in Kaito's voice.

"Die, Kuroba," was Shinichi's flat reply.

"Been there, done that, got the gem." Okay, that was a bit much, and Shinichi couldn't help but bang his head against the wall in aggravation. It was so like the magician to turn that into such a tasteless joke.

"...I'm hanging up"

"But Shinichi~! I'll just call again!" Could he stand listening to the phone ring for the next five hours? Deciding no (and not really wanting to hang up regardless), he settled for muttering into the receiver.

"I hate you."

"You wound me. Haven't I been a good friend?"

"There's a fine line between friend and enemy."

"Which is no problem for me. I'm a master at tightrope walking!"

"Hate. So much hate."

"I can sense under that pent up aggression a kind soul who truly missed the sound of my melodious voice. You're so sweet!"

"I'll show you how much I appreciate your voice next time I see you by strangling you. I'm sure that will make me feel better."

"Have you thought about taking pills for that aggression problem? Oh wait, that just makes you _short_ and angry."

"That's it. I'm going to kill you and this time I will make sure you _stay_ dead." That was met with a ringing laugh from the magician, and Shinichi wondered if the other teen thought he was joking. Then he wondered himself if he was joking. No matter.

"But who will solve my murder then? Do I have to call up your Osaken friend and challenge him as you?"

Shinichi couldn't help the completely deadpan tone as he replied, "You really think someone could solve a murder I committed if I didn't want them to?"

"I'm sure I could leave enough hints behind. Or maybe I'd just come back from the dead anyway! Hey, do you think Nakamori-keibu would mind if Kid turned into a zombie?" Kaito mused.

"You certainly have the brains for that job. ...Doesn't he already think you're your father anyway?" Shinichi wondered out loud.

"Huh....good point. So wait, does that make me a zombie or a ghost?"

"What does it make me that I've died twelve times?"

"Rechargable"

Shinichi had to pause for a full twenty seconds.

"...I think I might just be speechless. That's either complete brilliance or the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I can't decide."

"I knew I could still impress you!" Shinichi could just see Kaito preening at the imagined praise.

"Dumbfound, Kuroba. Not impress. Dumbfound."

"I try to save that for Hakuba. It's so easy to do; it's more of a challenge to see how many times a day I can manage it."

"You're going to give him an aneurysm eventually."

"He's resilient! Besides, it's his own fault for stalking me all the time! He could just move back to England if he wanted to get away from me."

"Somehow I don't think it's occurred to him to 'get away' from you. ...I think he and I have that brain damage in common." Shinichi grimaced at the thought of sharing _anything_ with the stuck up British teen.

"You know you love it! Besides, if we're doing a contest for brain-dead tenacity, you have to add in your little puppy-dog follower as well." Shinichi mentally flipped through the list of people Kaito would know well enough to consider his followers.

"...Which one?"

Kaito's snort was audible over the phone, "I was referring to Tantei-han, but really, _all_ of your little followers have that in common. You should start a religion."

"Of which you're currently in running to be the high priest of."

"I was meant for great things!"

"Kaito, only you would consider being the high priest of a cult of stalkers a great thing."

"It's only stalking if you sneak into their underwear drawer. Speaking of which, I saw the ones with clovers, and I approve!" Shinichi knew he didn't own any clover-patterned boxers, but he was quite sure that there would be a pair in his drawer by the end of the week, damn the magician.

".... I'm hanging up now. This is getting ridiculous."

"Then you want me to come visit? I can be over in twenty minutes!"

"I think twenty minutes is plenty of time for me to pack and catch a train to Osaka."

"Except Tantei-han doesn't know you yet. And if you think I can't track you down, you obviously forget who you're talking to."

"I never said anything about Heiji or staying in Osaka."

"Regardless. And I can always call Mouri-chan and tip her off. _She_ can get there in under two minutes!"

Shinichi felt it best to completely ignore that comment. "Besides if I ran into Hattori now it would just be a big hassle."

Shinichi had to admit, as they continued their playful banter, that he was glad Kaito had been so persistent. But he still felt the need to pay back the magician for the annoyance, somehow. When Kaito finally said his farewell, Shinichi found the perfect opportunity.

"See you tomorrow Shinichi! You better be around after school, 'cause I don't want to have to run all over Beika again!"

"...Hm, yes, tomorrow. Bye."

Later, Kaito told him what a complete ass he'd been. Shinichi told him he deserved it.

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: *sniggers* I'm dying here Koorii. Want to continue?_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD If you want to. It's kind of hard to shut them up once they get going  
Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: funny thing is  
Koorii-chan: once he did answer the phone Kaito would probably keep him on there for __**hours  
**__Koorii-chan: XDDD_

_Dragon-sama: Yuuuuuup~_

* * *

A/N: Not much to say, but I just ran across this and decided to Plunnieze it. XD


	94. Sleep of Death

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: LOL  
Dragon-sama: Okay, I found the perfect crime for Conan to not-solve. XD_

_Koorii-chan: ?_

_Dragon-sama: One time I was on a long flight. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before the flight, and so I was really tired. I fell asleep as soon as we hit our "cruising" altitude. The next thing I remember is waking up with the flight attendant lady holding my wrist in the air with her thumb and two fingers, checking my pulse. She had been trying to wake me for 5 minutes with no response, and was checking to see if I was dead. There were about 10 people who had stayed on the plane to see the outcome. MLIA_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDDD_

_Dragon-sama: I can just see Kogoro going on and on about who killed them and how, and Conan goes to check their pulse.... XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: XDDD  
Koorii-chan: That would be hysterical_

_

* * *

_

"…And it's obvious that the murderer had no idea that the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro was on the plane with them!" the obnoxious sound of Kogoro's voice rolled over Conan, and he shrugged off the annoyance the self boasting, ego-tripping moron caused in him. Who could put up with someone so self inflated, anyway? Well, Ran, obviously, but…

It had been an uneventful trip, for once. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan had flown up to Hokkaido for a ski trip, where they'd had two beautiful days of skiing and snow play, before boarding the plane again for their trip home. No one had been hurt, fallen ill, or dropped dead the entire trip (to Conan's mild surprise).

But now karma had caught up to them, as when the plane had landed, the stewardess had tried to no avail to waken an apparently sleeping passenger. Kogoro had barged in importantly, and immediately had gone off in a rant on how the murderer had managed to kill the lady without anyone being the wiser.

Conan frowned, hand on his chin as he thought. They'd been sitting across the aisle from the lady, and he couldn't remember _anyone_ stopping remotely near her the entire flight. Could the murderer have used a slow poison…

He stared hard at the body, blinked, then groaned under his breath. This was too much, even for him. And Kogoro was _still_ going off about motive to the few passengers who'd remained on the plane for the show. Sighing, Conan slipped passed the inattentive man (Ran was luckily distracted as well, but she rarely stopped him anyways these days), and approached the body slumped in the chair.

"Occhan…" he piped up, taking the limp wrist and pressing two fingers to the pulse point. "…She's just sleeping." Under his fingers, the pulse beat strongly, if slowly. Kogoro broke off mid-rant to stare at him, flush already working its way up the man's face.

The woman in the chair stirred, yawned, then opened her eyes, letting out a yelp of surprise at being the center of attention of so many strangers.

Conan sulked back over by Ran as the pandemonium broke out above him. He wasn't disappointed. _Really._

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: XDDDDD  
Koorii-chan: *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: And shock of all shocks, no KaiShin. Though, since it's me, perhaps that's not shocking? Idk_

_Koorii-chan: Unless the sleeping woman was REALLY Kaito.  
Koorii-chan: -brick'd-  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: LOL_

* * *

A/N: And I'd like to give a nod to MyMelo, because it was only after I'd written this that I realized I'd stolen their idea. XD My apologies! Well, sorta. It's all fun, right? *heart*


	95. Bad Combo

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with Tsu-chan. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. :) Now including chats with Koorii-chan, Mika-chan, Kairi-chan, Key-chan, Jou-chan, Chu-chan, Olive-chan, Cassi-chan, Aura-chan, Digi-chan, Sera-chan, Spell-chan, and Nat-chan. My, there are a lot of us now! (My KaiShin army, it groooows~!)**_

* * *

_Dragon-sama: Now, Koorii, you know I have to plunnie this one day (sorry, have to interrupt): Today I decided to try the Google vs. Yahoo game with the phrase "I will now". Yahoo produced "I will now rise from the ashes." Google produced "I will now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish." Google wins again! MLIA_

_Koorii-chan: LOL  
__Koorii-chan: I hope it's a very soft fish.  
__Koorii-chan: Fish are very spiky in awkward places.  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_

* * *

_

Kaito flopped into the chair with a frown. Shinichi had _ditched_ him, in this dingy (extravagant) hotel room in America, with _no_ entertainment. Except a computer. Which, now that he thought about it, would probably be a good thing to peruse while he had the chance. He still had that heist later in the week, and he needed to brush up on some English phrases.

He flipped open the computer, watching dully as it powered on at a snail's pace, mumbling at the English display on the screen. He may be fairly _good_ at the language, but he didn't have to like it. A click here, and a web browser popped up, search page displayed garishly plain on the screen. Now, how did that phrase go...

Ah yes. He began to type in "I will now", when a drop down list appeared. He blinked, then realized it was suggestions for completing his sentence. He raised his eyebrows. "I will now bow lyrics", "I will now light myself on fire"...who searches for these things? Suddenly his whole body stiffened in complete horror, and all that escaped was a tiny squeak as he stared at the screen.

Hours later, Shinichi wandered into the oddly quiet hotel room, wondering if Kaito had gotten bored and gone out on his own. But no, he was there, seated at the desk with the glow of the computer shining on his rictus face. Worried that he'd hurt himself somehow, Shinichi hurried over with a quiet, "Kaito?"

Kaito didn't move a muscle, hands still suspended an inch above the keyboard. Shinichi pressed a hand against the other teen's neck for a pulse, and was both relieved and worried when he found it jumping like a rabbit under his fingers. He wasn't dead, at least. But...

On a whim, Shinichi glanced at the computer. A search bar was half filled out, a list of suggestions under it. His eyes scrolled down until they rested on the probable cause of his boyfriend's state of horror.

"I will now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish."

He closed the lid of the computer with a snap, which immediately caused Kaito to gasp in a desperate breath. He _had_ been breathing pretty shallowly. Shinichi sighed as he comforted his trembling boyfriend. Well...he couldn't say he really blamed Kaito.

_

* * *

_

Koorii-chan: LOL  
Koorii-chan: That'll teach him to play with English search engines  
Koorii-chan: XDDD

Dragon-sama: XD  
Dragon-sama: It doesn't actually come up, btw. XD  
Dragon-sama: Lying MLIAer

Koorii-chan: XDDD

* * *

A/N: Addendum: Shinichi didn't get laid for over a week because of the trauma, so he took matters into his own hands to help Kaito get over his sudden aversion. *shot*


	96. Warm and Sleepy

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

**_

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with various chat partners. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. **_

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: I feel like I should be working on something, or something  
Koorii-chan: idk_

_Dragon-sama: I feel like I should be doing something too, but no idea whut. Saaay~ Plunnie me? *winces* I'm so very out of practice, but..._

_Koorii-chan: hmm_

_Dragon-sama: Or  
Dragon-sama: We could tag team plunnie  
Dragon-sama: You give the idea, I start, round robin?_

_Koorii-chan: That's dangerous  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: Indeed. XD_

_Koorii-chan: All I can think is "Warm and sleepy"  
Koorii-chan: Because that's what I am  
Koorii-chan: XD_

* * *

Kaito stretched lazily, feeling the pleasant sensation of muscles pulling and loosening in his back and the warm sunlight soaking into his skin and hair. Summer days were hot and muggy, but he enjoyed the feeling that was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Provided no one asked him to move, or put on more clothes, he would be a happy, lazy thief. A shadow imposed on his sunning spot, and he opened one eye to stare hazily up at the figure outline in the sun.

Shinichi stared back down at him, face perfectly blank and poised as ever. Kaito allowed his other eye to pop open, and didn't bother to stop the grin that slowly drew across his face at the sight of a glass dangling precariously between Shinichi's fingertips. Condensation slid down the sides like tempting little lures depicting the cool nature of the liquid within. "For me?" he asked sweetly.

Shinichi contemplated tipping the cold drink over the magician's head, but refrained. He wasn't actually annoyed at the other teen, and besides...

"No, it's for me. Shove over, and I might let you have some, though," the detective said dryly, toeing a sandaled foot against Kaito's bare ribs. Kaito squirmed slightly at the ticklish gesture, before stretching again from head to foot.

"I don't waaant to move," he whined, but sat up regardless. Underneath him, the towel crinkled a little as the sand shifted.

"Too bad," Shinichi said in blithe ruthlessness. He lifted his brows in a look of exasperated impatience to which Kaito gave a guileless smile.

Once Kaito had edged over far enough for his liking, Shinichi dropped down beside him. Their shoulders bumped idly, just the faint brush of warm skin on warm skin and the feel of sharp boney angles beneath it. Shinichi pushed off his sandals with deliberate little nudges of his toes. They flopped, almost desolately, half on and half off the towel, but otherwise remained obediently where they fell.

Shinichi drew his knees him, bare arms draping over the sharp angles of his knees, and stared off in that usual intense way of his. Kaito couldn't help but think it unfair that he could look so focused when he was obviously daydreaming. He reached over and tugged the glass from Shinichi's grip, unsurprised when he didn't bother to put up a fight. On his best days Shinichi was contrary after all.

The iced tea was as cool and refreshing as its looks had promised, and Kaito relished the slightly bitter tang of the liquid as he drank. He was loathed to relinquish the drink to his companion just yet, resting the cool glass against his forehead and enjoying the contrast against his sun warmed skin. Around him, the sound of the surf beat rhythmically in his ears, the crashing seeming almost as muted in the molten air as the distant shrieks and laughs of carefree revelers.

Kaito turned his attention to his companion, though he moved neither head nor glass, content to study Shinichi out of the corner of his eye. It was interesting, and often amused Kaito, that Shinichi would choose a more childish way of sitting, usually unconsciously. A mark left from his shorter days, Kaito would joke. And yet another mark left was how often those positions would be subconsciously defensive, where Shinichi would have his back to a wall, would sit in a way to protect most of his body from attack, and other little tells.

"It's peaceful," Shinichi said at long last. He seemed to have to almost physically drag himself from the faint daze he'd sunk into. It was only then that Kaito noticed the relaxed slant to his shoulders.

Kaito smiled, sweet, soft and content. "Yeah."

And, they'd won that peace, earned the right to this warm, sleepy little afternoon on the beach. He closed his eyes, let himself breathe it in, and promised that he'd shove Shinichi into an oncoming wave before the afternoon was out.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: The End?  
Koorii-chan: -brick'd-  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: XDD  
Dragon-sama: Good enough._

* * *

A/N: Long time no see. *hums idly* Er…see no time long. *flees*


	97. Senbei

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: Tsugumi Winters, White Mage Koorii, Mikazuki Hime, Kairi922, International DCFanficNut 1207, setojoufan, mangaluva, Olivetheolive, Grace Coan, Aura14, Digi Kurosaki, Flippant Wisdom, rpln, and nataeiy1.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

**_

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with various chat partners. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. **_

_

* * *

_

_Dragon-sama: Hm...  
Dragon-sama: Blah. I guess, plunnie me please?_

_Koorii-chan: Food  
Koorii-chan: -is hungry.-  
Koorii-chan: my stomach keeps growling_

_Dragon-sama: *pets*_

* * *

Ran looked good in a yukata, Shinichi decided. From the decorative cloth that hugged her form appreciatively, to her black hair spilling elegantly over her shoulders, to the gentle slope of her shoulders…yes, Ran looked extremely good in a yukata, and Shinichi was having a very hard time not staring solely at her.

Sonoko's presence at her side, decked out in her own yukata, helped keep his attention from staying overly-long on his best friend. Not only was her loud chatter distracting, but she would gleefully point out every time he stared just a bit too long at Ran, which would trigger semi-violent refutations from both of them. So while Shinichi would have liked to have been alone with Ran in the festive atmosphere, he was also a bit relieved that Sonoko was there to cut the tension.

"Go on, Shinichi! It's not a festival unless we have snacks," Ran was saying, pushing him playfully toward the many food stands. Beside her, Sonoko was grinning gleefully at his discomfort, shooing him away as if he were a minor pest.

"But Ran…" Shinichi said reluctantly, neck craning back so he could still admire her in the dancing lights.

"_No_, Shinichi. You promised today would be on you, and that means you have to do all the footwork as well!" Ran tsked, waving cheerfully even as he finally turned under his own power, pushing through the milling crowds. "We'll wait at the end of the street!" he heard he call out over the constant murmur of voices.

Sulking at being delegated to errand-boy, Shinichi slipped his hands in his pockets, letting his shoulders slump slightly in discontent. Yes, he had offered to treat Ran, one of the many outings he'd offered as apologies for his long absence and rare appearances, but he hadn't counted on treating spoiled-queen Sonoko. She'd try to send him broke just for the spite of it, and claim it was what he deserved and more for making _her_ best friend so miserable. He couldn't argue the point when put like that, at least not where Ran could hear him.

He let his eyes roam over the festive signs, all proclaiming in large characters and bright colors what particular good their booth sold, be it food or fun or both. He was jostled occasionally as people pushed past, or children ran underfoot, but paid it no mind other than to keep have his attention on where he kept his wallet. Pickpockets were unlikely, but if they were to strike, a crowded festival such as this would be a good spot, and Shinichi couldn't get his case-addled mind to stop working.

Finally deciding that freshly made senbei would be a nice treat to start on, Shinichi wandered up to the stand, eyes roaming over the prices posted on the side even as he drew his wallet out.

"I'd like three orders of why the hell are _you_ here?" he demanded as his gaze finally settled on the booth's owner. The man himself looked non-descript, except that one of his sparkling brown eyes was covered by an extremely familiar monocle, charm swaying playful as the man dipped in a mocking bow.

"Why Tantei-kun, what a pleasure to see you on such a beautiful night! And so unexpected!" Kid cooed, voice a purr of honey and silk. It was his own voice, Shinichi determined, having heard it often enough when the thief was cackling and taunting his pursuers. It was, Shinichi felt, disconcerting hearing it come from anyone but the white clad enigma.

"Unexpected my ass," Shinichi snapped. "You wouldn't be _you_ if you weren't aware of my presence, and you probably know my itinerary better than I do."

"It's such a nice ass too," Kid leered, causing Shinichi's eyes to widen in horror. Being hit on by the thief was par for the course, at least these days. But being hit on by a middle-aged man was _not_ on his to-do list for his life.

"Stop that. It's beyond disturbing. On second thought, stay there while I go find the nearest police officer to arrest your a—you" Shinichi threatened, eyebrows coming together in a well-practiced scowl.

"Ah ah, Tantei-kun. Still think the world revolves around you," Kid tsked, waggling a finger back and forth in Shinichi's face. Shinichi swatted at the hand, brow furrowing in confusion now, rather than annoyance.

"What do you—"

"Hey, you buying or just gonna stand there chatting all night?" a gruff voice behind Shinichi boomed, causing him to leaned away from the sudden loud noise in his ear.

He turned around, then had to resist the urge to put his head in his hands. Behind him, Nakamori's face reflected his surprise as he saw exactly who he was speaking to. Beside him, a girl about Shinichi's own age was staring at him with a rather puzzled frown on her pretty face. She looked quite a bit like Ran, a part of Shinichi's brain mused, but not quite as nice in her yukata.

"Kudou-kun, isn't it? You're the one that bast…Megure-keibu speaks so highly of?" Nakamori said gruffly, surprise melting into his near-constant expression of irritation. "What are you doing here? You'd better not be thinking of going after that damn thief yourself!"

"Otou-san!" the girl at his side chastised, and Shinichi was aware of a choking sound coming from the booth behind him. Whether it was stifled laughter or something else, Shinichi couldn't tell, and didn't particularly feel like finding out. "You shouldn't be so rude! Isn't it better that someone catches that stupid thief? Besides, you said we could enjoy the festival together," the girl continued, putting her hands on her hips in irritation as she glared up at her father.

"I know, I know, Aoko," Nakamori said hastily, trying to appease the irritated girl. "And we will, until that misbegotten thief shows his ugly face."

"Oi…" was the barely audible protest from behind Shinichi.

Shinichi was, at this point, understandably lost. "What about that brainless thief?" he asked amiably, allowing the tendril of pleasure at poking at the thief while he was unable to retaliate. It was petty, but no worse than Kid on an average heist, so Shinichi didn't feel all that bad. Both Nakamoris turned back to him.

"None of your business," Nakamori snapped.

"That sad excuse of a human being sent out a note last week, saying he was going to be at this festival," the daughter replied sweetly.

"Aoko!" Nakamori protested again. Both teens ignored him.

"Just like that? It seems out of character for that waste of space to send a note so straightforward. Surely there was at least a riddle," Shinichi mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Well, that did explain Kid's presence, but not his purpose. Other than potentially annoying his taskforce, that is.

"Oh no, that lame brain used to send notes like this all the time. It was only a bit ago that he started sending out those annoying riddles," she replied airly, clearly enjoying herself. Shinichi was a bit surprised to find that he was too.

"So either the moron has no life and felt the need to ruin everyone else's as well," Shinichi was amused at the growl behind him, and further amused because it had caught the father-daughter pair's attention as well. He turned theatrically, facing the pouting thief with a grin worthy of Kid at his best. "_Or_ he's just a moron."

"KID!" Nakamori roared without further ado, already mid-leap before the first bystanders finished flinching from the roar. He disappeared into the cloud of smoke that had concealed the thief. Judging from the clatter and swear words, Nakamori has missed, as usual, and knocked the back table clear out the back of the booth.

"Get him, Otou-san!" the daughter cheered.

Shinichi slipped his hands back in his pockets as he strolled away from the chaos, whistling cheerfully. Served the idiot thief right, calling out the police into the middle of a festival. The question of _why_ the thief had done that was still bugging Shinichi, but seeing the father and daughter so happy together gave him a fairly good idea.

"Shinichi! What's going on?" he heard Ran's voice calling over the crowds. He turned his head, raising one hand to acknowledge her shout, only to be nearly assaulted on his other side by another teen girl. He quickly supported her, figuring she'd lost her balance in the frantically shifting crowd, until he caught sight of that damned monocle again.

"Enjoy~" was the very feminine purr in his ear.

He felt something being pressed into his hands even as he froze in a moment of shock, and Kid whirled away to be lost in the crowd. Seeing Ran's face cloud angrily in the distance was not helping his panic, and while she still looked very good in her yukata, Shinichi's brain traitorously supplied the opinion that Kid also cut quite the fine female figure, when he wanted to. Shinichi promptly tried to stomp his thoughts into the farthest reaches of his mind, never to see the light of day.

"Who. Was. That. Shinichi?" Ran grated out the moment she got close enough. Behind her, Sonoko was torn between glee at his predicament, and anger for her friends sake. She obviously chose to enjoy his pain, smirking at him as the irate Ran tapped her foot at him.

"It—uh—I didn't—" he stuttered, raising his hand defensively and praying for something to distract his friend. In his hand, he caught sight of what Kid had left him, and nearly sighed in relief. Of course, the stupid thief had got him into this situation in the first place, but at least he'd left Shinichi an escape.

"She was a seller, a seller! That da—er…Kid was making a ruckus over there," he paused as Sonoko shrieked and tore off toward the center of the commotion. Ran was looking mildly less irritated, so he continued, inventing desperately as he went. "And I kind of left without collecting my food. See?" He held out the still toasty senbei snack defensively, giving her his best, 'I'm a good boy' grin. Her face softened, and she took one of the snacks delicately.

"Thank you, Shinichi. I'm sorry I doubted you," she said, smiling a beautiful smile that made his breath catch and his face redden. He turned half away, reaching up to scratch his face in embarrassment. At her noise of surprise, he turned back, only to see her staring in consternation at the snack in her hand. He blinked, then glanced down at his own food.

Emblazoned on the cracker's surface was the grinning face of the Kid caricature. Shinichi had to resist the urge to join the rowdy chase and kicking seven kinds of crap out of that most infuriating, idiotic, exasperating, blockhead of a thief.

_

* * *

_

_Chu-chan: Very much win ;)_

_Dragon-sama: *preens*_

_Mai-chan: gleeeee_

_Koorii-chan: -claps.-  
Koorii-chan: That's was awesome  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Chu-chan: *heart*_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Koorii-chan: Just the right amount of canon and crazy'  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Chu-chan: A perfect blend*heart*_

_Dragon-sama: Well, what can I say? Shinichi assumes Kid's there for him, and Kid's just all "lolno, but it's fun anyway!"  
Dragon-sama: Ego trip? XD_

_Koorii-chan: Horsemen Conan: And it's not disturbing until Kid uses his own voice while dressed as a woman._

_Chu-chan: :))_

_Dragon-sama: XD_

_Mai-chan: too true :))_

_Koorii-chan: I could see that very well as an OVA, though  
Koorii-chan: It sounds very much like something that'd happen in one  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Chu-chan: It totally would XDXD_

* * *

A/N: Why is it so ShinRany? Shinichi, stop oogling her!


	98. Fruit Salad

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: The KSA.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

**_

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with various chat partners. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. **_

_

* * *

_

_Jay-chan: how is everyone this fine night?_

_Koorii-chan: I'm good. 7k or so into chapter 8 of Pestilence_

_Dragon-sama: I'm feeling up to a plunnie, to be honest. *motivation revealed*_

_Mai-chan: plunnie plunnie_

_Nat-chan: Fruit salad Sama-sama_

_Dragon-sama: *scribbles* Whokay, anything else?_

_Koorii-chan: with whipped cream_

_Dragon-sama: *nodnods*_

_Nat-chan: made with liquor_

_Mai-chan: spiked_

_Nat-chan: (I'm eating some right now)_

* * *

"What," a dry voice announced, dripping with annoyance and impatience, "are you doing?"

Kaito grinned cheerfully over his shoulder at Shinichi, who was standing with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Much like Kaito himself, the detective was dressed in a simple black suit, blending in with the swirling crowd of smartly dressed people. It was a rather formal function, after all.

"Livening up the party?" he replied innocently, not bothering to hide his motions as he reached again for the bowl of fruit salad. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, halting the motion before the magician could finish tipping his hand over.

"The last thing _anyone_ in this party needs is your meddling with the food," Shinichi snapped, trying to wrest the container out of Kaito's hand. "I agreed to let you tag along with me if you promised you'd _behave_. Remember that conversation?"

"Of course I do!" Kaito said, a hint of indignation suffusing his voice. "You said, and I quote, 'You can come with if you promise not to cause chaos, spike the drinks, or do anything illegal.' I fail to see how this," he wrenched his hand out of Shinichi's grip, flourishing the container, "is illegal."

"Spiking the fruit salad with _anything_ coming from you has to be illegal. It's a fact of nature," Shinichi scoffed, resisting the urge to try to hop up and grab the can from Kaito's upheld hand. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he'd look far too much like a little kid doing so, and he understandably had some hang ups about that.

Unfortunately, so would kicking the magician's shins, so Shinichi settled with scowling disapprovingly at the grinning teen. If Kaito had been privy to his thoughts, he would have pointed out that Shinichi's pouting was also quite childish. It was probably a good thing he couldn't read minds, however clever he was.

"It's whipped cream," Kaito pointed out, giving the canister a shake.

"It's also a _fruit salad_," Shinichi countered. "Sweet enough."

"Just because your taste buds have atrophied, doesn't mean the rest of us don't appreciate fine cuisine," Kaito replied loftily. Shinichi opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but was interrupted by a voice of honey and poison.

"The fruit salad is made to a special recipe. Peaches, white nectarines, raspberries, and of course _gin_," a blonde woman had stopped behind the pair, grinning a shark-like grin as she leaned forward to take one of the offered glasses. Shinichi stiffened, warily turning so he could keep her completely in his sights. Kaito mirroring his movements, and though he was still grinning, Shinichi could recognize his Poker Face grin.

"Vermouth," Shinichi greeted quietly, unsure as always if her presence was an assistance or a danger.

She dipped her spoon into the treat, bringing a bright red raspberry up to her mouth. Humming in pleasure around her spoon, she turned a bright eye on Kaito. He bowed slightly to her, grin never wavering. Shinichi was struck by the similarity of those smiles, and suppressed a shudder.

"Keep on your toes, Cool Guy," she said, her gaze sliding back to Shinichi. "A variety of drinks find their way to such parties, and we wouldn't want you or your delightful companion to lose your heads."

"I was counting on it, actually," Shinichi said simply, letting his gaze drift to Kaito for a moment. Vermouth again let her gaze rest on the magician, and laugh lowly.

"Fair enough, Cool Guy," she said, slipping away back into the crowd.

"And I never got to use this stuff," Kaito complained, making the can of whipped cream vanish with a twist of his hand. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find some use for it," he muttered, slipping his hand into his pocket and sliding the device onto his palm.

Smoke began pouring out of vents and from under tables, even as he covered his nose and mouth, the portable breathing mask assuring he was not affected by the knockout gas. Kaito vanished from his side, and Shinichi headed off for his own task of securing the area, as around them bodies began dropping, fast asleep. Vermouth was probably already gone, he figured, but not all of them would get out. Not with Kid providing the entertainment.

Later, when Gin was found tied up in a locked room wearing nothing but a suit made entirely out of whipped cream, Shinichi wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or strangle Kaito.

_

* * *

_

_Koorii-chan: LMAO  
Koorii-chan: XD_

_Dragon-sama: *shrugs*  
Dragon-sama: XD_

_Spell-chan: XDDD_

_Koorii-chan: What a waste of perfectly good whipped cream_

_Spell-chan: indeed_

_Nat-chan: Well, it's not like anyone's going to eat it.  
Nat-chan: *looks aside*_

_Dragon-sama: *pokes Koorii* Except maybe Akai? XD_

_Koorii-chan: Mmmm_

_Jay-chan: ...why must you put these images into our heads?_

_Koorii-chan: I could go for that  
Koorii-chan: "The next day, they learned Gin vanished from custody.  
Koorii-chan: Shinichi wasn't worried"_

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to work myself up to working on my real stories. XD I was road blocked on Cases, but I do see a way through now. Welp, here's to hoping!


	99. The Room: Chocobo Lure

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: The KSA.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

_**

* * *

**_

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with various chat partners. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. **_

* * *

A/N: Co-Written with Whm_Koorii: http:/ whm-koorii(dot)livejournal(dot)com/82543(dot)html

* * *

With a loud crash, a body hit the floor in a cloud of dust and broken debris. For a moment there was silence, except for the plinking of pieces of wood hitting the ground, then the body abruptly lurched to its feet.

"Baaro! You dumb bird! What's the big idea throwing me like…that…damnit, _now_ what did that idiot do?" Life's Dream Shinichi muttered, finally taking in his surroundings. He brushed dust and debris out of his hair as he glanced around.

A faint groan emanated from the vague left of Life's Dream Shinichi's oversized kicking boots. Horsemen Conan shoved a bit of debris off his now dust covered khaki's with an air of utmost annoyance before hauling himself back upright. The small boy leveled an acidic glare through his grime covered glasses at the array of ceiling rubble around him. "It's bad enough that I attract dead bodies, but am I going to start having _buildings_ fall on me everywhere I go too?"

There was another shift in the debris, and Field of Logic Shinichi crawled coughing out from under the rubble to LD Shinichi's right. "If those idiots in the castle think a trap door is going to convince me of magic, they've got another thing coming," he rasped hoarsely, eyes watering as he tried to blink dust out of his eyes.

LD Shinichi glanced down at the boy on his left, then at the coughing teen on his right, and blinked resignedly. "Okay, right, bad trip. Now where the hell did I come in contact with Mako recently?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Horsemen Conan turned slowly to stare up at the taller pair, blinked unfathomably, then gave a resigned sigh. He crossed his small arms over his chest and offered them a glare. "Did Kuroba-kun put you up to this?"

"Somehow," a voice piped up from behind the boy. It was full of magnanimous undertones as if this crazy world was nothing anymore, and he'd seen it all, god damn it. "Somehow... I would expect more duct tape to be involved if Kaito were behind this." Seduction Shinichi idly toed a bit of cotton-candy pink insulation foam out of the way with the expression of a man afraid it would bite. If Kaito _were_ involved, he wouldn't be unduly surprised.

"If Kaito _is_ involved, I feel the need to sic certain angry females on him. What is that idiot thinking now?" Cases Shinichi complained, using a nearby wooden pillar to haul himself to his feet. Spotting a fold of familiar white cloth in the rubble, he lunged at it without a second thought, hauling the be-caped teen out from under the rubble as well. "Damnit Kaito you—"

Shadows in Shadows Shinichi didn't give Cases Shinichi a chance to finish the sentence, instead grabbing the teen by the back of the head and crushing their mouths together with considerable enthusiasm. Cases Shinichi froze, going bright red. When he finally released his stunned captive to look around, SiS Shinichi grinned a brilliant Kid grin at the staring doubles.

"Who's next?"

A languid arm reached out from behind SiS Shinichi to slide pale white fingers along the lapels of his suit, and tangle in the vivid red splash of his tie. Carpe Shinichi leaned, warm and living, against the grinning maniac's back, his own rumpled cloths a stark contrast to the otherwise neatness of the general populace. He leaned forward and slanted a lazy, heavy lidded look at SiS Shinichi.

"If you're that desperate, I'm not averse to obliging," he murmured, voice a bored half monotone that bordered on something a little warmer.

SiS Shinichi let his eyes fall half closed, dropping his voice to the well practiced purr that always worked well on his brother. "Now now, it's not a matter of desperation, as much a matter of a pleasurable game to play," he crooned, but didn't move away from the warm body. He abruptly switched his gaze from seductive to hyper as he reached out to pinch Cases Shinichi's cheek. "Besides, isn't he cute when he's all pink like that?"

"Absolutely, brother-mine!" came a voice from the hole in the ceiling. SiS Kaito poked his head around the edge, grinning and waving at the gathered Shinichis. "Did any of me fall in there with you? We've got a couple of you up here!"

"It was mine's armor, I bet," LD Kaito's voice drifted down. "He wears enough to crush a Midgar Zolom on a _good_ day."

"Did you just call me fat?" LD Shinichi demanded, glaring holes into the ceiling since he couldn't see the source of his ire.

"This," a poisonously seductive voice purred, "has a great deal of promise." Carpe Kaito, decked out in his usual Kid-like ensemble sans cape, hat, and monocle, lounged lazily on one of the rafters, his gaze, a reflective cat-like green, peering down through the hole in the ceiling. Perched beside him on a cross beam, crouched like some sort of vicious predator, complete with grin and luminous blue eyes to match, Afterlife Shinichi let out a low laugh.

Carpe Shinichi stepped back from SiS Shinichi to peer upward, hands shoved lazily in the pockets of the wrinkled jeans he was wearing. His shirt was buttoned crookedly, if one took the moment to notice. "Kaito," he said flatly. "Whatever that deviant mind is considering, don't."

"You'd enjoy it," the vampire purred back.

"That may be so, but now probably isn't the best time," Carpe Shinichi responded.

"So this isn't a bad trip? Because it really, really looks like one," LD Shinichi muttered under his breath, glancing around at his various incarnations. His eyes lingered, almost longingly, on Horseman Conan, before the mako glowing blue cleared once again. "Hey, got room for seven more up there?" he called.

Not really waiting for an answer, he snagged the back of the still red Cases Shinichi, tossing him over one shoulder, scooped up the small form of Horsemen Conan, then grabbed another nearby Shinichi (Sed Shinichi, it turned out) and made a leap for the hole.

"Catch," he deadpanned as he came level with the room above, tossing himself toward various Kaitos. Gravity took hold again, and he dropped back to the floor below, unheeding of the angry, pain-filled cries from above.

The floor creaked alarmingly as he landed again, and he glanced uncertainly at his feet.

Horsemen Kaito dropped down, hanging upside down by his knees from one of the beams and snagged Horsemen Conan out of the air by the back of his belt. "What, ho!" he cooed in surprised. "I've landed a Bratius Tanteikunis. Think I should keep it alive, or have it stuffed and mounted on my wall?"

"Ha ha... You still think you're funny, don't you, Kuroba-kun?"

"Think? I _know_, I'm funny."

"I love how your ego never seems to die," Horsemen Conan bit out sarcastically, the squeaked most amusingly as Horsemen Kaito performed a daring twist and flip to pull them back onto the rafter he was dangling from.

"Damn it!" Sed Shinichi yelped. "What is it with people and _tossing me around_?"

"Aw, Princess, it's because you're just so adorable when you're angry. Or drugged. I'll never forget that. It was glorious," Sed Kaito said dreamily.

"I'm going to kill you," Sed Shinichi snarled in reply as he roughly brushed off his sleeves off. He turned and shoved his index finger right in Sed Kaito's face. "I'm going to take you out back, shoot you, and dump you into Tokyo bay from a cruise liner bound for some place warm and tropical."

"Already planning our honeymoon? I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

"I…I think I'm looking at the end of the world," Mayonaka Kaito said from the ground, Cases Shinichi sprawled on top of him. "Are you _blushing_, Shinichi?"

Mayonaka Shinichi, standing above Kaito's head, stared down at the two. "No," he said flatly. "But he is."

"But...but it's still _you_. This is weird..." Mayonaka Kaito said, poking Cases Shinichi's face.

"Quit that, idiot!" Cases Shinichi scowled, batting the hand away.

"Oh, there's an expression I recognize!" Mayo Kaito beamed, then yelped as Cases Shinichi attempted to bash his head into the floor. Above them, Mayo Shinichi just sighed.

"Any idea on how to keep my illustrious partner from breaking the rest of the floor on his return trip?" LD Kaito brightly asked the room.

From below there was an annoyed, "I heard that! As soon as we get back, I'm going to kick your ass to Wutai and back!"

FoL Kaito chuckled at his double's discomforted wince, twirling a hand theatrically and making his wand appear. "If it's just a weight problem, I think I can come up with something!" he said brightly.

LD Shinichi appear from the hole again, tossing FoL Shinichi at LD Kaito, before catching the ceiling beam Carpe Kaito and Afterlife Shinichi were perched on. Carpe Shinichi was still held at his side as he glared down.

"Not necessary, pygy," he growled, mako eyes glowing bright. Below him, SiS Shinichi flipped easily out of the hole as well, wire recoiling with a zipping sound. Cases Kaito had pulled the irate Cases Shinichi off of the gasping Mayo Kaito, who was grinning too much for anyone to believe he was in any real discomfort.

Carpe Kaito curled his lips in a tight, closed lipped smile that gave off a rather eerie feel, even as he leaned forward and reached out to help pull Carpe Shinichi onto the beam with him. Carpe Shinichi was given no choice or chance to escape, as the vampire tugged him to sprawl between his legs. "Hello, pet," Carpe Kaito purred as he ran a possessive finger along the curve of his skull, to rest his gloved fingers on the nape of his neck. Carpe Shinichi merely let his eyes flutter closed, far, far beyond the point of trying to resist the creature.

"If it's such a problem," Afterlife Shinichi murmured, "then I can make the issue…disappear."

"Shinichi!" Afterlife Kaito called, stepping forward from where he'd been quietly watching the proceedings with a deal of unease. "I don't really think there's any reason to kill anyone, okay?"

Afterlife Shinichi sent him a luminous look, head tilted with a bird-like quality, then smirked. "I will respect your wishes, but if his idiocy puts you in danger of a fall like that, I will not hesitate to end his miserable existence."

LD Shinichi glared up at Afterlife Shinichi, luminous blue staring into luminous blue, then snorted self-deprecatingly. "It's hardly my fault we were dumped in a barely standing hovel, but I can be careful," he muttered, swinging himself over and letting go of the beam. He landed against the wall surprisingly lightly, one hand gripping a feature to hold him in place as he stared uncertainly at the floor. "I'll just stay up here in any case."

"Your wire tricks are getting a little old, don't you think?" FoL Shinichi snarled, not at all happy at being tossed around like an old sack. LD Kaito was doing a fair imitation of a statue (all be it a grinning one) as FoL Shinichi tried to twist out of his immobile grip.

"If that's a wire trick," SiS Shinichi said from his brother's side.

"Then I'd like to know what kind of wire he uses!" SiS Kaito finished admiringly. Both were in full Kid gear, making it hard to tell the difference between them. Of course, considering the other occupants of the room, it was doubtful anyone was having a hard time.

FoL Shinichi stilled in LD Kaito's arms, giving the pair a deadpan look. "Why am I suddenly glad that you will never meet a certain pair of red-headed twins?"

There was a faint rattle, like the sounds of hard candies sliding inside of a metal case, which was followed by the clack of a tin case being flicked open. All Parallel Roads Conan absently selected a faintly yellow-white candy from among the many, then popped it into his mouth. His hand paused a moment, hovering, and adjusted the narrow wire framed glasses he wore.

"I, for one, am glad that my so-called minions aren't here. The glee and chaos that would result would leave even the world's greatest detective baffled, I'm sure. Though, of course, it would be mildly worth it to see the look on his face if he were to observe this scene. I'm sure the step closer to the truth about my past would be worth the incredulity."

"I think your brats would die of overload, though," APR Kid noted. He was dressed in a casually, with a jacket thrown over his clothes and his face hidden by the brim of a ball cap. "Or think you were up to something, which wouldn't be surprising. You aren't up to something are you?"

"Unless I've started plotting in my sleep, no."

APR Kid pouted for a moment, then shrugged laconically. "It's still an idea. Maybe we should invest in body doubles?"

APR Conan seemed to consider it a moment, eyes flickering back and forth as if tracking the idea. "It has a high probability of being useful given our current precarious situation. I'll keep it in mind, and advise our colleagues to consider the possibility as well."

Both SiS Kaito and Shinichi shuddered. "Ugh, that cloying feeling of excessive lawfulness," SiS Kaito whined.

"With a mild hint of willingness to break the law for his goals," SiS Shinichi added.

"Odds?" SiS Kaito asked.

"Low," his brother answered desolately. Both slunk as far from the newcomer as possible.

Mayo Kaito titled his head, looking from APR Conan to his Shinichi and back. "Do you think—" he began.

"Yes, he's probably-" Mayo Shinichi said blandly.

"With the car too?"

"Wouldn't be surprised. Don't you think it's likely?"

"Coffee."

"Definitely."

FoL Kaito tapped the side of his head with his wand idly (ignoring the way his hair changed colors with each tap), then shook his head. "Not even your unique brand of logic can straighten this out, you know?" he asked his partner.

"Shut. Up," FoL Shinichi growled, having given up on trying to pry open LD Kaito's grip. He crossed his arms belligerently, cursing idiot magicians and their immovable body tricks.

A sudden sharp smirk overtook APR Conan's face, and he snapped his candy tin closed with a sharp retort, spun on his heel, and faced APR Kid. "Kid-san," he sang in a tone that made Kid's almost ever present grin tick an inch wider. "I wonder what this situation would do to you know who?"

APR Kid let out a several low laughs that seemed to trip over each other until they mingled, then settled into a fit of snickers. "I'm sure he'd throw another fit, after all, his little trick wouldn't work in this situation, would it?"

APR Conan turned away again, raising his hands in a slightly theatric shrug that made him seem younger than he was. "It's a shame we can't take them home then. I do enjoy watching him toss a fit."

"But then you'd sulk, because it'd allow your opponent to win your game, and you wouldn't like that."

"Yes, well, no one likes to lose a long running game, and this one has been going for ten years with no real victor in sight."

"I don't think I've ever heard two people say so much, and yet say nothing at all," Horsemen Conan pointed out blandly. Horsemen Kaito snickered beside him.

"I have a question, which I feel is quite pertinent to this situation," Cases Kaito said, raising a hand like a school boy.

"Big words, don't hurt yourself now," Cases Shinichi ribbed, smirking at him. Cases Kaito flashed him a grin, even as the others' attention came to rest solely on him.

"Regardless of the fact that there are more of us than should probably exist for a safe and sane world," he said, voice carrying around the room. He ignored the eye rollings from the various occupants. "And since we most likely aren't even _in_ a recognizable world anymore (unless one of us lives here? Anyone? No?), _why_ are we here?"

"Does that _matter_?" LD Shinichi asked after a beat of silence.

"Shocking, a Shinichi who doesn't have the desire to explain everything in his rational world?" FoL Kaito gasped mockingly. LD Shinichi stared down at the vividly, blue haired Kaito from his perch on the wall.

"No. I have an intense dislike for the scientific process," he said monotonously. FoL Shinichi yelped as he was abruptly righted and left to stand on his own feet, LD Kaito wandering off with a blank expression on his face.

"Anyway, it's a valid point," Mayo Kaito said quickly, recognizing vaguely some deep dark emotion behind the exchange. He'd seen that often enough with his own Shinichi to recognize the signs. "Does anyone have a clue as to why we're here, wherever here is?"

"Obviously," Sed Shinichi pointed out snidely. "This is a dream, and this is what I get for letting Kaito experiment with the cooking again."

"Hey!" Sed Kaito yelped. "I'm a perfectly good cook, and you've admitted that my experiments pay off sometimes."

"Yes," Sed Shinichi agreed plaintively. "Sometimes."

"Being a Shinigami," Afterlife Shinichi drawled, "I find nothing surprising about this scenario."

APR Kid turned, squinted at Afterlife Shinichi, and quipped, "He's the best looking Shinigami _I've_ ever seen."

"You've only seen one Shinigami," APR Conan pointed out. "And, though my name is Conan, I must say that I-"

APR Kid's hand clamped over APR Conan's mouth. "Yes, yes, no need to start quoting Shakespeare, Tantei-kun."

APR Conan plucked his hand away with a faint huff. "What have I told you about a man your age getting all touchy toward someone my age?"

"Something about legalities, and social mores, but I tend to tune you out."

"I've had this happen in my own home," Carpe Kaito murmured, his fingers running up and down the back of the rather sleepy looking Shinichi in his lap. "It is likely just some, strange, dimensional anomaly that will straighten itself out given due time. Doubtless, there is nothing to worry about."

"It would be nice if dimensional anomalies would straighten themselves up for _us_," LD Kaito quipped, holding his arms up to his Shinichi. LD Shinichi dropped, letting his Kaito catch him and set him gently on the floor, which creaked a bit but held. LD Kaito released his hold on the other's waist, but grasped his hand in a tight grip, taking comfort in the simple touch. LD Shinichi didn't protest, instead he leaned his shoulder against his Kaito.

"Reparo! My bet is on some student's experimental project getting free and wreaking havoc," FoL Kaito said as the broken bits of the floor flew into place, seamlessly repairing themselves.

"_My_ bet is that one of the irresponsible idiots got their hands on those dangerous chemicals the teachers leave laying around, and we're hallucinating," FoL Shinichi countered.

"Does anyone have any tips for taking down a dangerous criminal organization _without_ getting killed?" Mayo Kaito asked brightly. He looked around guilelessly. "What? It's a good opportunity!"

"Use aliases, and don't let them get their hands on a notebook that can kill you!" APR Conan said brightly.

"Aliases are good, as is keeping several steps ahead of them and not letting them catch you," Horsemen Conan agreed drolly. "Spies, too. Spies are very useful."

"Double agents," APR Conan agreed happily.

He and Horsemen Conan met each others eyes, agreement seeming to pass between them, before they both quipped, "Infiltration."

"Vases," Sed Shinichi broke in. "A good vase to the face fixes _everything_."

"Just kill them," Afterlife Shinichi said, his face slowly drawing into a wicked grin. "Once they're nothing but puddles of gore on concrete there's no problem, right?"

"No one gets hurt!" SiS Kaito protested from his spot on the other side of the room.

"It may make it harder, but at least you don't turn into them," SiS Shinichi agreed vehemently.

"Not always possible," Mayo Kaito said hollowly.

"I don't know about criminal organizations, but generally kicking things into unrecognizable lumps stops them from trying to kill you," LD Shinichi said blandly.

"I prefer the finesse of magic myself," FoL Kaito said brightly.

"Isn't that best way?" LD Kaito agreed. "But I'm not sure this is helpful to anyone at the moment. What's probably more helpful would be some ideas on…hey, wait, Shinichi, have you seen Kidoll? I swear he was with me…" he trailed off, patting down his clothes carefully. From above there was a familiar squeak, and he craned his neck up to see Kidoll waving happily from Afterlife Shinichi's hand.

"Kicking things into unrecognizable lumps, is definitely a solid plan," APR Conan said, his gaze landing thoughtfully on LD Shinichi. "You know, you two look like characters from this video game one of my 'minions' likes to fanboy over. Something about a someone named Sephiroth, and 'girly yet badass'."

"Final Fantasy 7," the Kid standing half behind him reported. "I expect that's where his attachment to feminine badasses comes from."

"I'm telling them you said that..."

Afterlife Shinichi stepped lightly off the beam he was perched on and dropped noiselessly to the floor, never once upsetting the tiny doll balancing on the palm of his hand. Curious, Afterlife Kaito stepped forward to peer down at the tiny thing as well. "I kind of want one..." he muttered faintly, and reached out. Kidoll's little arm lifted up and, with a minute poof of smoke, he offered a tiny paper flower. Afterlife Kaito couldn't stop the crooked little grin from sliding into place on his face.

LD Shinichi stared blankly at the pair, before turning to raise an eyebrow at his partner. "They mean that old General from the war?" he asked.

"I have decided this is not a line of inquiry we want to pursue," LD Kaito said definitively. LD Shinichi considered for a moment, then nodded.

"Very good battle plan."

There was a flash of light from the opposite wall, and then a familiar sounding, "Waaark~!" A moment later, a large, yellow, bird-like creature came charging into the room through a glowing portal.

"Baaro?" LD Shinichi yelped, eyes wide in surprise, then scrambled madly out of the way as the happy bird attempted its normal ritual of grooming his favorite human's hair. Perhaps unwisely, LD Shinichi attempted to dash across the open floor for safety. As soon as his heavy tread hit the weak floor boards, the floor gave way again with an almighty crash and abundance of swearing.

"Original name, Kudo," a new voice snickered. Heads craned to see a Heiji standing near another glowing portal, smirking from under his baseball cap. Baaro, unconcerned at the swearing coming from below and now missing his primary target, pranced over to the next nearest Shinichi and began gnawing at Sed Shinichi's hair.

"C!" a voice bellowed, just seconds before a blond and black blur collided with APR Conan's chest. A pair of hands grabbed his shirt and gave him a rough shake. "Damn it! What have we told you about vanishing on us? I told you I'd kill you myself the next time you pulled a stunt like this and–"

"M," a quiet voice interrupted as the smaller, white haired boy coiled an arm loosely around one of APR Conan's. "I do believe he wasn't given a choice."

A snarl spread across 'M's' face, and he turned to glare, wild eyed, at APR Kid. "You kidnapped him, didn't you?" Before the wild boy had a chance to advance on the suddenly wary thief, he was interrupted by a whimper, and the sound of a heavy plastic device colliding with the floor. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the third member of their little entourage staring with wide, dewy eyes at the bird preening Sed Shinichi's hair.

"It's a chocobo..." And, before anything else could be said, the other boy was across the room and clinging to the bird, arms around its neck, and face buried in the yellow feathers. It was a disgusting display of fanboyishness, really.

"Matt!" 'M' barked. "Damn it, you," he turned and pointed at the boy clinging to APR Conan's arm, idly twirling a lock of hair around one finger. "You make sure he doesn't get away again, and I'm going to go pry the geek off the stupid chicken." Without another word, he stomped across the precariously groaning, half destroyed floor.

FoL Kaito peered down the hole in the floor, careful not to either fall through or break more of the floor and fall down anyway. "You okay down there?" Unrecognizable words he assumed weren't anything pleasant was his answer. "You want to come up so I can fix the floor again?" he tried.

"…Is that bird brain still up there?" LD Shinichi's voice drifted up petulantly. FoL Kaito glanced over to where the giant bird was strutting after fleeing Shinichis, the red-headed kid still hanging off his neck while the blond cursed up a more recognizable storm while he tried to pry the goggled one off.

"…Yes?"

"Then I'm staying here."

"This…has got to be the most twist'd nightmare I've ever had ta live through," came a childish voice from another part of the room. Twin Kid grins split upon the SiS brothers' faces at the new-comer.

"Tantei-han!" they chorused, bounding over to scoop up the child-sized Heiji. Said child did _not_ look happy at being assaulted so.

"Let me go, ya freaks!" he howled, kicking and biting at any piece of the brothers he could reach. They, as to be expected, easily kept themselves from harm.

By this time, Baaro had reached them, and SiS Shinichi blinked in surprise as his hat was expertly removed by a large golden beak, then his hair used for fodder.

"…How do you think he knows who's who?" SiS Kaito asked, batting at the bird with his free hand.

"Good vibrations?" his brother responded.

"I do _not_ want ta know what that means!" the child Heiji howled.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave," Afterlife Shinichi breathed, sending a scalding glare toward the increasing chaos. Kidoll jumped away, gliding on his tiny glider and down into the hole in the floor where LD Shinichi was located. Afterlife Shinichi snagged his own Kaito, pulled him close, and jumped after. They, however, vanished mid-fall in a swirl of shadows and light.

Matt, scrabbled around and yanked himself up onto the chocobo's back with a gleeful sound, absolutely ignoring the way Mello had grabbed hold of his leg and was trying to yank him back off. "This is awesome! Can I keep him? Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Or..." His eyes swiveled to the obvious owner, LD Kaito, and he stared at him with puppy eyes, "Take me wi-" Mello yanked harder, and he was dragged off his perch. The two of them fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and a great deal of yowling as elbows were smacked against hardwood.

"Ha ha... This is almost better than the Kira Task Force Serial..." APR Conan muttered to himself.

"Oi, Kudou? Kuroba?" Horsemen Heiji peeked through the madness, as he leaned through a glowing door shaped hole in the wall. "What the hell is goin' on?"

Horsemen Kaito thumped down a few feet away from him, and set their corresponding Conan on the floor. "Don't ask questions," Horsemen Conan snapped, as he hurried toward Heiji. "Just move it Hattori." The three vanished seconds later.

"Don't suppose we can split too, can we?" the first Heiji asked, glancing around the room.

"Any idea who you belong to?" FoL Shinichi asked, wondering idly who he was in the first place.

"I don't _belong_ ta anyone!" he snapped, but without much heat. "And I was suppos'd ta meet two of you at the station."

"That'd be us, I think," Cases Kaito said, snagging his Shinichi's hand as he dodged out of the way of the chocobo again. Cases Shinichi ducked the beak, then dragged his Kaito toward their Heiji.

"Then let's get out of here. _Now_ please," he said. Cases Kaito snagged Heiji's arm as they passed, and all three vanished into the portal of light.

"Kaito! What stupid thing did you do now!" a female voice demanded. Mayo Kaito gave a wounded look to the girl standing with her hands on her hips.

"Why does _everyone_ always assume it's my fault?" he whined.

"Because it, inevitably, is," Mayo Shinichi droned flatly. Then he turned his attention to Aoko and nodded faintly, "Nakamori-chan."

"Hello Kudou-kun," she said pleasantly. "And Kudou-san, Kudou-san, Kuroba-san, Kid-san, Kid-san, Chicken-san, Kuroba-san…um…and everyone else too," she said, losing track of who she'd manage to greet already. She turned back to Mayo Kaito. "And if it's not your fault, it should be!" she accused.

"Unfair…" he moaned, before sweeping up to her. "But at least we've got a fair maiden come to rescue us from this greater purgatory, right Shinichi?" he asked, producing a flower to the now-red-faced Aoko.

"Idiot, just go," Mayo Shinichi grumbled, hand reaching out to clasp the nape of Kaito's neck and shove him toward the portal Aoko had come from.

"Aye sir!" Mayo Kaito saluted, guiding Aoko through the portal. He paused just before stepping through, grinning at his Shinichi. "Coming?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Something infinitesimal softened in Mayo Shinichi's expression, though his voice was its usual monotone. "Of course I'm coming." He stepped after him without a further word, fingertips coming to rest lightly on Kaito's outstretched palm.

Kaito's grin softened as well, and the pair vanished through the portal without another word.

Sed Shinichi backed away as the weird bird thing stomped passed, just barely missing the pile of teenagers still trying to get up off the floor. Or, rather, one of them was trying to get up, and the blond one appeared to be trying to restrain him, but that was beside the point.

"Oh, for the love of god," a familiar voice muttered somewhere behind him. Sed Shinichi glanced back to see a Hakuba lingering nearby. "I'm experiencing a strange sensation of deja vu. You, there, with the duct tape bracelets. Come on."

Sed Kaito beamed, looked admiringly at his 'jewelry' and sidled over to join Sed Hakuba, grabbing his Princess as he went. "Let's get ice cream!"

They disappeared amidst Shinichi's vociferous tirade on why Kaito was such an idiot.

"Did I just do that?" another voice queried weakly. "Kuroba, I swear if this is another of your practical jokes…" the newly arrived Hakuba said, covering his eyes in a well-practiced gesture.

"Ooo, I know that look!" FoL Kaito said brightly. He held his hands up in a placating gesture as he found himself at wand-point from the annoyed Hakuba. "Now now, no need to do anything rash!"

"Hakuba-kun, I would appreciate if you would 'get us out of here', in hopes that this is an insane dream or possible chemically induced hallucination. The psyche often produces familiar coping devices such as—" FoL Shinichi began, but was cut off as his Kaito shoved him toward the blond.

"Yes yes, you can grace us with your logical explanation for all thing magical, weird, and me later," he said, turning his shove into a hug as he pushed them through the portal. Hakuba looked at his wand for a moment.

"I really need to practice my obliviate…" he mumbled, before turning on his heel and following the departed pair.

"Aww…I suppose that means we need to go too," SiS Shinichi pouted, wrestling the sullen child Heiji from his brother's grasp to hug him like a teddy bear. "At least I got a kiss out of it!"

"Which is unfair, you know!" his brother protested petulantly. "Who's going to give _me_ a kiss goodbye?"

There was a rush of sound, like fabric, before Carpe Kaito landed lightly before the two brothers. He grinned, then, showing the vivid fangs of his nature, and reached out. He clasped SiS Kaito's tie in his hands before tugging him foward. His lips pressed over SiS Kaito's, a shockingly cold tongue invading his lookalikes mouth without remorse, while one of the vampire's hands skated down to clutch SiS Kaito's hip. Carpe Kaito was not one to do things by halves, and by the time he was done, he'd made sure SiS Kaito was truly breathless. The vampire laved his tongue over a fang, and stepped back.

SiS Kaito then found himself twisted around, and dipped like some sort of lady at a fancy dance, a second kiss, slow and meant to charm, placed upon his lips by APR Kid who, by the time he righted his doppelganger, was grinning.

"Not only do you hit on barely legal teenagers, but you molest yourself," APR Conan drawled sardonically. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I do not wish to hear this conversation," Near piped up from where he'd come to kneel beside APR Conan. He was idly turning a tiny plastic submarine between his fingers.

Carpe Kaito gave a wolfish laugh, stepped back, and snaked an arm around Carpe Shinichi. Without another word, or glance, the pair fell backwards into the hole in the middle of the floor and vanished.

SiS Kaito stood frozen, eyes glazed and mouth quirked up in a funny smile. SiS Shinichi wasn't much better, gaping and red-faced as he stared blankly at his brother. The child-sized Heiji managed to wriggle himself out of the lax grip, looking fairly traumatized.

"If I never, ever even _hear_ 'bout another Kid heist in my _life_, I'll be a happy happy man," he muttered, taking great pleasure in kicking SiS Shinichi's shins.

When that produced no reaction, he sighed and began shoving at the teen, grumbling under his breath about stupid, black clad maniacs and their damn pills too. With a little work, he managed to get both dazed Kids through the portal. He paused, glancing at the base-ball capped APR Kid.

"Next time, keep it in your pants, pervert," he snapped, then hopped through the portal himself without a backward glance.

"_I'm_ not a pervert, at least," LD Kaito protested, feeling the need to defend himself. Kidoll had made his way out of the hole, and now perched himself on his shoulder, shaking his head vigorously. Then paused, thinking about it, and began nodding instead. "Oi oi…" LD Kaito muttered at his friend.

Baaro had by now wandered up to APR Conan, and was regarding the bespectacled teen curiously, seemingly not sure whether he should proceed with his normal greeting or not. Shaking himself, Baaro seemed to decide against it for whatever reason, and trotted over to where he knew _his_ favorite human had gone. He was careful not to step on the small ones still sprawled across the floor, even though he would have liked to have given the brave one the ride of his life. Still, he had more important things to worry about now.

"Hey…Baaro, wait the floor-!" LD Kaito yelped as Baaro's path became apparent. It was too late, though, and the abused floor gave another almighty groan as it broke under the large bird's weight. There was a yelp and a wheezing sound from below, and a happy 'wark' from the fallen bird. Kidoll giggled on his shoulder, hands over his mouth in mirth.

"Iwannachocobo," Matt whimpered again. Mello sat up, one hand braced between his friend's shoulders, and gave a glare that would have probably made babies burst into tears.

"Come on, let's go back to HQ and we'll download you a rip of Chocobo's Dungeon 2 or something, you nerd." The blond stood, dragged Matt up, and hauled him back toward the rest of his set. There was an exasperated look on his face that made him look like a nutcase ready to blow the place up. For Mello, those two were about the same anyway.

"I'm sure we should be getting back regardless. We've left your defenseless idol with his favorite suspect, after all," APR Conan noted glibly. Mello's teeth made an interesting grinding noise.

"It's unlikely that anything has happened to him. He's strong enough to handle himself if there's any trouble," Near pointed out logically. His attention, however was fixated on the submarine he was moving through the air over his head.

Mello cast him a scalding glare, but was thus ignored, and turned his attention back to Conan. "We should probably go before Matt starts trying to run away with the circus again."

Conan gave a faint sigh of agreement, and crouched down to scoop up the dropped gaming device that had, all this time, been taking up residence by his shoes. "Where did you three enter from?"

Near turned his submarine about to point in the general direction. "Over there. It's a door of light."

"We're never telling anyone this happened," Mello added. "This is one fucked up dream, and when I wake up I am going to eat myself into a chocolate coma." He hustled his still whining cohort toward the door in question, while Near lifted himself delicately from the floor and followed after. Conan, grinning lazily after the three, followed.

Kid gave a grand sigh, waved to the Life's Dream pair, then shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the crazy brigade. Not, of course, that he was more of sound mind than they. He grinned. That was why he liked them.

LD Kaito let his eyes trail around the empty room as the trio left, Kidoll humming tunelessly and quietly on his shoulder. The little doll was becoming more and more vocal. Probably all that materia energy it kept chowing down on, he mused with a lick of annoyance. It took a long time to get a materia into working order, after all!

He moseyed over to the precarious edge of the cracked floor boards, peering into the gloom. He could just make out a head of black hair from under Baaro's golden form.

"I feel kinda bad for that kid, you know? He seemed really excited to see Baaro," he mused.

"Can...keep..." was the wheezed reply. Kaito chuckled, hopping into the hole himself and being careful not to land on the content bird and its squashed captive. No need to have Shinichi more mad at him than usual, after all. Kidoll had once again glided into the hole on his tiny glider, obviously enjoying himself.

"Up, Baaro," Kaito commanded, ignoring the bird's disappointed warble. As soon as he was free, Shinichi was on his feet and across the room, through the glowing portal there. Baaro chirped happily and gave chase. "Huh, thought that thing was upstairs," Kaito hummed. "Well, ready to go home?" he asked the doll at his feet.

In response, Kidoll scaled Kaito's coat, clambering onto his shoulder to strike a heroic pose, one hand pointing toward the portal.

"And away we go!" Kaito crowed, diving into the light.

* * *

A/N: I get the feeling these are more fun to write than read, but perhaps I'm wrong. XD If you have no clue who some of these people are, well, you must not keep up on our ljs? *shot*


	100. Onsen

**Chatty Plunnies**  
By: Dragon-sama  
Inspired by/with: The KSA.  
Things to note: Almost all KaiShin, all short, and may or may not be "complete".

* * *

_**These are a collection of my on-the-spot writing while chatting with various chat partners. They will not be expanded, but they were fun and so I thought I'd share. Surrounding commentary is just so you know where our minds were at the time. **_

* * *

_Dragoon Sama: Before you run off, give me a prompt to do some sort of a plunnie on!_

_Justine: yay!_

_Justine: ok! prompt...uummm...i have two for you to pick from_

_Dragoon Sama: hahahahaha_

_Justine: Onsen fun~_

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he relaxed back into the onsen tub. He could feel the water's steaming warmth seep into his skin, while the cool sea breeze against his face was a pleasant contrast. At this time of night the bath was thankfully empty, near midnight and too close to closing for the night for most people staying at the hotel to bother. All Shinichi wanted was a few moments to relax, so this was sufficient.

The water sloshed against his chest, causing Shinichi to open his eyes as his companion joined him with a heartfelt groan. Kaito had arranged this trip away, claiming that Shinichi was working far too hard and not paying him enough attention. On reflection, Shinichi had agreed that they both needed a break from the stress of everyday life. In fact, when he looked at the magician's tired face as Kaito slowly made his way to sprawl on the ledge next to him, Shinichi rearranged his own mental agenda.

Kaito's eyes popped open when Shinichi slid over to straddle his lap, a smile tugging at his mouth as he looked appreciatively up at him. "Why Shinichi, I had no idea you'd be this perverted. Maybe I should have suggested this trip earlier!"

Rolling his eyes and swatting Kaito upside the head, Shinichi sat back comfortably on his boyfriend's legs as he began massaging Kaito's shoulders and chest. "Unlike you, I have a sense of public decency," he murmured. If his face was flushed, it was surely just because of the heat of the water.

Kaito let out a long, sincerely-felt moan, immediately putting Shinichi's resolve to the test as he relaxed further under the detective's assault. "No, wait, we came here to get _you _to relax, not—oh _god_ never mind just keep doing that…" Kaito's protests trailed off into quiet hums of pleasure as Shinichi dug his fingers into tense muscles, working out the kinks caused by long days and longer nights.

The onsen was outdoors, and during the daylight hours overlooked the ocean. Now all that could be seen was the inky black water, lights on a jut of land across the way where another resort rested, and above the sky was sprinkled with stars. It was incredibly peaceful, and Shinichi let his mind rest as his massage turned into softer caresses. Kaito's hands came up to hook around his waist in a loose embrace, not asking anything, just enjoying the closeness their position allowed.

While it may have been true that Shinichi was overworking himself between college classes and the cases he worked on, it was also a fact that Kaito had been doing near twice as much work lately, thanks to his 'extra curricular' activities. Kid had gone on a few international heists over the last month, but Kaito had been attending his own classes daily. The strain that amount of travel put on him was showing its toll as the normally vivacious magician had been much more subdued in his enthusiasm lately.

Shinichi had even offered, somewhat reluctantly as it was deep into the gray area of his morals, to substitute for Kaito's classes for a couple days to give Kaito a chance to catch up. Kaito had refused the offer, though. Kid was _his_ business, and he was content to keep it that way. Dark shadows taking pot-shots at him were one thing, but he wouldn't ask Shinichi to forsake his sense of justice any more than he had already by conceding to keeping Kid's identity a secret. If Kaito was unable to pull off his own tricks, then it would just have to be a trick Kid would forgo.

Soft lips against his collarbone brought Shinichi back to reality, and he rested his hand lightly on Kaito's head as the magician continued laving attention on him lightly. "I think," Shinichi began as he pulled Kaito's head back to allow him a proper kiss. It was warm and soft, but also brought home just how tired Shinichi himself felt when he couldn't dredge up any energy to deepen it. "That we should head back to the room," he finished, sliding off Kaito's lap with a sigh.

"That sounds a lot less interesting than I'd hoped," Kaito said, standing up as well and stretching with a groan.

"Sleep tonight, ba'aro. You can play tomorrow when you're well rested," Shinichi admonished. He paused as Kaito caught his hand and brought it up to his mouth to give it a quick kiss. Squeezing back, Shinichi didn't relinquish the grip as he guided them back into the hotel.

* * *

_A/N: *stretch* It's been far too long since I plunnied, I wanted to see if I still could. I guess I can? Also if I have to be this tired so do my characters fight me._

_Forgive my long absence, and thank you all who reviewed or put this story on alerts and follows. You are all beyond awesome! I am reviving my interest in DC lately, and have been working on Cases. Next chapter is being beta'd, and the chapter after is already half written. Expect it this weekend!_


End file.
